


Dangerous Love

by Liger0p



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liger0p/pseuds/Liger0p
Summary: Adrien is in love with Ladybug, but someone else is beginning to work her way into his heart, and he hates himself for it.  Can he figure out what the truth really is?  Also, Chat Noir is hiding something that could change how the public sees him. A journey that takes him and Ladybug on a deep and emotional path.  DJWifi moments as well!  Tears will be shed, rage will ensue, and laughter shall commence.  So many surprise twists and turns in this fic.  I hope you all enjoy!  Oh yeah, I don't own or claim to own etc, etc.





	1. Leaving the Nest

<

Graduation was coming up fast.  Christmas break had just ended and everyone was coming back to town to be ready for the start of the last semester.  For Adrien however, it had been just like any other Christmas he had ever had.  His father had gone away again on another emergency business trip to America and Natalie had the day off for distant family, per the norm.  Gorilla stayed as his bodyguard, even though he was eighteen now and could take care of himself.

His father, whose name was Gabriel Agreste, the famous France fashion designer, never was much of a dad.  He would almost never talk to his son accept to tell him he couldn’t do anything or go somewhere.  All other communication came through Natalie his secretary.  He wouldn’t even eat a meal with him unless it was at a very high end event. His expression almost never changed from a deep almost aggressive frown and Adrien couldn’t even remember the last time he even received a hug from him or a ‘Good job son’.  As was also usual, his father hadn’t bought him any gifts and refused to let him set up any décor that would clash with his white and gold display that only extended through the front entrance and main room. 

As was the routine, Gabriel would leave Adrien a substantial amount of money and a note from Natalie, his secretary, saying to buy himself whatever he wanted.  Of course there were the usual rules: no food that went against his ridiculously strict diet, (him being a forced model and all) no trips that would impede with his heavily booked schedule, (again forced) and absolutely no clothes out of fashion.  Basically, nothing fun. 

His friends had all left Paris to visit relatives to celebrate Christmas like always, so he couldn’t hang out with anyone either.  Well, there was one friend. Marinette, but she for some reason couldn’t even say hello to him without stuttering and turning bright red.  He didn’t know why she was that way with him; she didn’t seem to have a problem with anyone else.  He had heard her stand up to people who were being bullies or just rude, and give speeches in front of the class. She was the class president and friends with almost everyone.  She even was able talk to his dad at several fashion design contests at the school, which she seemed to always win.  She loved fashion and designed and hand-made everything herself.  She was a fashion prodigy he thought. So, he could only conclude that she was just shy around him because of him being a famous model.  She was cute and kind and a great friend.  He loved her parents too, but he didn’t want to intrude on them and their celebrating of the Holiday.  But this year was different for Adrien. 

This year he was going to talk to his father about how he truly felt, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.  He had always done exactly what his father wanted.  Only once did he disobey and fortunately, it allowed him to go to school instead of being home schooled by a private tutor.  But enough was enough...or so he thought.  Truth be told, he was a nervous wreck about the whole thing.  He had never stood up to him, well at least not as Adrien Agreste.  He texted his best friend Nino about it, secretly seeking advice, and had received a double thumbs up and a bold text that read, “ITS ABOUT TIME BRO!”  And another surprise text came from his friend Alya, who just happened to be Nino’s girlfriend and Marinette’s bff, saying “Way to go Adrien!  Go and wipe the smirk off of that strict fashion Hoo-hah!” 

So, now having two friends in his corner, he felt a little more confident about it, but he still wasn’t sure.  In one last ditch effort to perhaps talk himself out of it, he decided to visit the love of his life...or rather, the girl he wished with every fiber of his being would be the love of his life. 

It was almost midnight and the outside air was cool with its own chilly weave.  Snow had piled most masterfully on the ground and rooftops of the city of Paris, the lights of still hanging Christmas decorations reflecting off of it all giving the night sky an almost colorful mirror ball look.  It was breathtakingly beautiful.  His eyes took it all in as he breathed out a deep satisfied sigh, the air that exhaled from his body looking like smoke as it exited his mouth. 

He stood atop the Notre Dame de Paris, their usual meeting place, wearing his usual skin tight black leather cat suit, complete with cat ears and leather belt tail.  His hands were covered by black leather gloves and his face was mostly covered by a black mask that molded perfectly with his features.  The holes in the mask for his eyes were completely green and his pupils looked just like a cats.  His blonde hair was ruffled and messed up, not neat and styled like always.  If you looked at him now, Adrien would be the last name you thought of, but that was the point.  He was now Chat Noir, one of the dynamic duo that watched over Paris and protected it.  Not so much a crime fighter, but rather a super villain fighter!  And it was all possible thanks to a little friend of his named Plagg. 

Plagg was a kwami.  The best way that Adrien could describe him was… well, basically a small black fairy that looked more like a cat with a large head and two giant green eyes and little stubs for appendages.  He had a tail too.   He was smaller than Adrien’s hand and it was he who transformed Adrien into Chat Noir whenever he said the magic words.  A ring had come with Plagg and whenever Adrien spoke the words ‘claws out’, Plagg would get sucked into it and he would immediately be transformed into his new super hero form.  Plagg had apparently chosen him for the job and told him that only he could wield his power.  He didn’t know why, but he was grateful for the opportunity to be able to escape his house and be free to be him.  Unfortunately, Plagg was a bit of a hassle.  He was a good friend, but he was the kind that didn’t give a rip about stuff.  And he also ate only cheese!  Even though he was smaller than Adrien’s hand, he could eat a whole wheel of cheese in under twenty seconds.  Adrien timed it, but it was all worth it to him. 

The suit he wore allowed him to stand outside in the coldest and hottest conditions without freezing or sweating. It was also bullet proof and no ordinary blade could penetrate it.  It seemed to absorb most blows, allowing him to remain for the most part unhurt.  He was stronger, faster, and ridiculously far more agile than ever before!  His eyes were night vision capable and his senses were cranked up to eleven.  Sound and scent were on a level unnatural to humans.  He also received a sixth sense, of some sort.  It was as if he could sense certain things a mere split second before they happened.  Not much time granted, but it had proven to make a difference several times.  The suit also came with a baton that could separate into two or extend at will to immeasurable lengths, allowing him to access high buildings or travel long distances.  Weirdly enough, it could also act as a boomerang, and was indestructible.  His gloves had retractable claws that could cut through most metals, but he rarely ever used them for anything besides climbing.  But his ultimate weapon was something he liked to call 'cataclysm'.  When he would say the word, something that looked like a dark cloud would form over his hand and whatever he touched with it would immediately turn to ash!  Unfortunately, he could only use it once, its power absorbing too much of the magic in his suit.  After using it, he would have only five minutes before he transformed back to being his normal self.  But, even with all this, he still felt little more than a sidekick to his partner, Ladybug. 

“Sigh!” he breathed longingly. 

He had been in love with Ladybug since the day they met back before he started attending public school.  He was hopelessly lost when she was near him.  He flirted with her nonstop and made the most ridiculous, but rather clever, cat puns ever!  She of course would just roll her eyes and insist on keeping it serious.  Chat Noir was of course, a well-trained gentleman, so he always kept it light, but so wanted it to be more real.  He wished he knew her both with and without the mask, having asked her several times throughout the years, but she always politely refused, saying they needed to keep their relationship strictly professional.  He understood why, their safety and the safety of any friends and family they may have if the information got out was too important to risk, but it still hurt to not be able to know.  He would give anything to know her secret identity. 

He shook his head suddenly.  He really needed to stop fantasizing about who was behind the mask, he would chastise himself.  It wasn’t fair, to her or him.  Chat’s heart rate began to increase, its rhythm picking up.  Normally it was because he knew he was about to be with his partner again, but not this time.  He waited impatiently for her, willing himself not to pace about uncomfortably.  They always met somewhere in Paris about this time of night to do patrol, and they had agreed to this exact spot. 

She was late. 

Odd, he thought.  Normally the roles were reversed, with him always late and her always on time.  This wasn’t helping his current mood he thought humorously.  The scenery he had been looking at below was beginning to fade from his sight now, as he concentrated on what he was going to say.  He had a question he was going to ask her tonight and it wasn’t an easy one.  Heck, it would probably affect the rest of his life!  It was below freezing outside, but he was beginning to sweat. 

“Hello Chaton” a beautiful voice sounded behind him.  Chat spun around to a usual, but still amazing sight. 

Ladybug stood in front of him, her magic yo-yo spinning around in her hand casually.  Her other hand rested on her hip and a gentle smile appeared below two dazzling blue bell eyes.  She wore the same magic suit as always, a skin tight red one with black spots all over, that covered all of her up to her neck.  She had so black of hair that it almost appeared blue, and she had it tied into two small pigtails just above and behind her shoulders.  Her face was mostly covered by a red mask with five black spots.  She was a full head shorter than him, so she would always have to look up at him. 

Chat Noir/Adrien tried hard not to stare at her perfect thin lips. He loved those about her...heck, he loved everything about her!  Normally, he would smile slyly and bow very dramatically with the sweep of his arm and say some ridiculous pun like, “It’s a paw-leasure to see mew again Milady!” But today, he seemed to have lost all the air in his lungs when he saw her. 

Her smile disappeared as she saw his most unusual reaction to her.  It was not normal for Chat to be nervous or startled.  He always took things in stride and flirted nonstop, making horrible puns that made her groan and roll her eyes.  She knew he did it to get a cute reaction out of her.  She didn’t mind as long as they got the job done.  But what she saw now looked more like a startled kitten, ready to bolt into hiding.  Whipping her yo-yo around her waist like a belt, she took a step towards him. 

“What is it Chat?  What’s wrong?” 

She touched his arm, his nerves sending a small charge to his brain.  Snapping out of his temporary panic, Chat Noir shook his head quickly and refocused.  His eyes brightened slightly and a he put forth his best grin, or the best he could muster at the moment. 

“Heh, nothing that could keep me from admiring your stunning presence Milady!”  Taking her hand off his arm he bowed slightly and kissed the back of her knuckles with great ease; his alter ego had great experience at it.  He looked at her and winked very broadly. 

A giggle escaped from her as the tension subsided.  “Typical Chat.” She said with a flattered smile.  She would have usually withdrawn her hand before he could kiss it and pushed his head back sarcastically with her finger, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so this time.  Seeing her hand still in his, she drew a quick breath before withdrawing it.  Before Chat could wonder why, she smiled reprovingly at him. “Ready for patrol kitty?” 

‘Kitty?’ he thought.  ‘That’s a new one’.   Bowing low as he usually would and replied with the most dramatic flair.  “Absolutely PAW-sativley Milady”!  

This time she did roll her eyes with a groan.  “That’s your most childish pun yet Chat Noir!  Ugh.” 

Chats smile only increased in size.  “The night is still young Bugaboo”! 

With a quick flick of her wrist, ladybug unhooked her yo-yo from her waist and threw it out to the next building, launching off to it like a spider on a web.  Her yo-yo was her chosen weapon and form of transportation.  Like Chat, her suit was of the same magic, giving her the same strength and agility, not to mention the same bullet proof effect.  However, unlike him, she did not get his extra senses.  Her yo-yo was her ultimate tool.  Extending to infinite lengths, she could control it masterfully.  Using it in battle, she had an ability called “Lucky Charm”.  Whenever she said these words, an object would emerge from it to help them with whatever situation they were in.  Unfortunately, it had the same deal as Chat Noir's cataclysm.  Her yo-yo also acted as a cell phone and facetime.  Of course the only person she ever used it with was her partner Chat Noir, whose was in his Baton.  But most importantly, her yo-yo was the only thing in the world that could capture and purify akumas. 

An akuma was a moth filled with dark magic that could take over anyone filled with negative emotions and turn them into remote controlled super villains.  Only by destroying the object they possessed and purifying them could the battle be won. 

They both knew from past experience that to not capture and purify an akuma meant thousands of akumas later.  After a battle, she would take her object given to her by her Lucky charm and throw it in the air shouting her name “Miraculous Ladybug”, and the magic within the object would restore the person to their normal self without any memory of what happened and any and all damage done by the akuma would be repaired.  She was the one that restored everything.  Even if someone was hurt badly or even died, her power would restore them. Luckily, that had never happened. 

Unluckily, it didn’t restore her or Chat Noir.  The magic in their suits repelled almost everything, including the magic she released, so any physical damage they received would have to heal on its own. They both knew who was controlling the akumas. 

Hawk Moth. 

He had shown his face just as Ladybug and Chat Noir had received their powers.  He was bent on taking their miraculous', his ring and her ear rings.  They didn’t know why he wanted them, but they knew to not let such power fall into his corrupt hands. They vowed to find him and bring him to justice for his terrorist acts against Paris and its citizens ! 

Chat Noir chuckled before following her using his baton as a pole vault.  It was about an hour later that they reached their half way mark atop their favorite spot, the Eiffel Tower.  They sat for a moment, their legs dangling as they looked out over their beloved city, in all its Christmas themed glory. 

“So…” she said suddenly. 

He turned to look at her.  She was staring at him with curiosity and concern clear on her face.  He could only gaze into her twinkling eyes. 

“What was it that made you so nervous earlier?  It’s not like you to be startled to the point of silence Chat.” 

Chat Noir’s smile all but disappeared.  Eyes dropping, he began to look for something to say.  When he didn’t respond she began to get worried.  \“Umm…” was all he could only stutter. 

Concerned for her partner, she placed a hand over his.  “What is it Chat?  You know you can trust me right?” 

At the feel of her touch and the deepness of her words, he lost all train of thought.  She had never been this way with him before.  Oh, he knew she cared for him, but it was always of a professional nature, never personal.  The sudden touch had taken him completely by surprise, not that he minded it.  Not at all! 

“If you don’t tell kitty, I’m going to have to guess.” she spoke again teasingly. 

There it was again, that word 'kitty'.  She smiled at him, but he could tell that she was worried.  Letting out a sigh, he matched his eyes with hers.  “I’m sorry to worry you Ladybug.  That’s the last thing I ever wished to do”. 

Her smile increased at his response, knowing fully well that he meant it.  He paused for a second gathering his thoughts. 

“It, it concerns my normal self.” Before she could react, he immediately raised his hands in defense.  “I know you said you wanted our personal identities to remain a secret, so I won’t say any specifics, but I really do need your help.”  He watched as her face took an unsure expression. 

“Chat…” she began. 

“Please Milady!” he cut her off.   “This may affect the rest of my life!”  His emerald green eyes stared at her pleadingly.  It was like looking into the eyes of a kitten.  

Ladybug smiled in surrender.  “Ok Chatton.  But no specifics.”  He smiled in relief. 

Turning back to look at the city, he began.  “Well, my- uhh, my alter ego is ah, well we are both now eighteen and home life has not been shall we say the best.  E-espacially with a particular family member.”  Ladybug shifted uneasily, listening to his predicament.  “It’s become unbearable.  And I think it may be time for me to tell them how they have treated me and uh, how much I’m done being treated so.” 

“Oh chat…” Ladybug said softly. 

Chat Noir looked down at his lap.  “I don’t know if I can do it.  Or if I should.  It could 'cataclysm' anything we do have, which really isn’t anything, but at least there’s something right?”  Even he realized how pathetic he sounded.  He wasn’t trying to be, he just didn’t know how to say it any other way. 

Ladybug let out a breath she had been holding in unknowingly.  Taking a moment, she put a comforting hand on his back.  She felt like she could feel his pain.  Maybe it was because their powers came from the same magic or because she had fought with him for so long.  Looking at him, she spoke with all the wisdom she could find from within herself.  “Communication is key in any relationship Chat.  It’s probably the hardest thing to have.  But if you don’t have it, then there really isn’t any relationship to begin with.”  She paused to see if her words made any effect before continuing.  “I think you need to do what’s best for you.  If they can’t appreciate that, then it may be time to move on.  You’ll always love them Chat.  I know you enough to know that you do.  If they can’t understand now, maybe they will later.  There is always that hope.  And maybe someday you will be able to be a family again, like you should be.  But for now, you need to do what is best for you.”  She hoped and prayed she was giving her friend and partner good advice. 

He took a moment to let her words sink in.  Then turning, he had a gentle smile on his face.  He took both her hands in his and softly rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumbs.  “Thank you milady.  That is exactly what I needed to hear.” 

She smiled at him, happy she could make him feel better. 

The next day, Adrien braced himself.  With Plagg in his pocket encouraging him, he walked uninvited into his father’s personal office. 

The intended calm conversation had quickly escalated into a loud and heated argument to which his father had twice tried to walk out of, only to have Adrien following hard on his heels not taking no for an answer.  By the end of the conversation, Adrien had informed his father that he was moving out and he couldn’t do anything to stop him. 

The walk back to his room was silent and unemotional, save for the faint echoes of his footsteps coming off the white marble walls and floors.  Natalie had heard the argument, but chose to remain silent.  Adrien's facial expression was completely blank.  He didn’t even glance left or right as he slowly made his to his room.  'Prison cell' is what he had referred to it earlier. 

His room was the size of a small apartment, with its own climbing wall, second story library, half court, and half pipe.  The bathroom attached was a master bath with all the latest technology.  Yet, even with all this and more, it felt little more than a prison cell.  It all meant nothing to him.  It was dark when he went in, closing the door softly behind him.  His room was always dark; he rarely ever turned the lights on.  Never really needed to, one side of the room being of solid tinted windows made of bullet proof glass. 

Walking over, he stared out at the limited view he had, the snow and frost covering most of it.  Turning his back to them slowly, he slid down to a sitting position, knees still in the air, his hands resting on them, and his head hanging. 

Finally, all the emotions he had kept at bay broke through.  Hot tears of pain and bitterness fell from his closed eyes.  He didn’t sob, but a pain in his throat told him he was holding them back.  All the emotions he had kept bottled up his whole life came forward now, each taking their respected turn to emerge, as if they too pitied him. 

Plagg slowly floated out of his pocket and landed softly on his hand to look at him.  He was always one to never really get emotional; just tease his human when he thought that he was being so or just plain stupid, which was more often than he cared to admit.  But not now.  Above all else, Adrien was his buddy and he was in the worst pain he had ever been in. 

A rare wave of pity washed over him as he stared at his chosen, tiny droplets begining to form in his giant green eyes.  He began to stroke Adrien’s hand with his paw when it began to shake.  He had been with Adrien for years now.  He deserved father who would actual be there for him.  Why wouldn’t his father just be there?!  Plagg knew the guy cared for Adrien, but obviously not enough to show it.  Seriously!  The guy would send his secretary, just to tell him he wouldn’t be there for Christmas…again!  Had never bought him a single gift, never allowed him to even celebrate his own birthday, he wouldn’t even show him an emotion other than anger or a frown!  It was no wonder Adrien was so hurt.  It didn’t help matters that his mom was missing.  When he was very young, she just disappeared.  No one had ever found a trace of her.  He guessed this was when his father had become distant and cold.  It was still no excuse to treat his own son like this, he told himself. 

“Hey” he said as soft as he could in his high scratchy voice. 

Adrien slowly opened his red teared eyes to look at him. 

“I’m proud of ya kid.  You stood up for yourself like the hero you are.” 

Adrien sniffed and tried to smile, but failed to. 

Plagg floated up to the side of his face and placed a hesitant paw on his cheek as affectionately as he could muster.  He was so not used to this.  “I can honestly tell you kid, that it can only get better from here.” 

This time Adrien did smile slightly. 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Gabrielle sat in his office, gazing at his missing wife’s portrait, tears trickling down his face, unchecked.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, but get ready for some sweet revenge!

Within the following week, Adrien and his father had come to an agreement, which Adrien would continue to model for his father’s company at a substantial salary and Adrien could choose which photo shoots to attend.  Of course, he agreed to have a weekly quota and meets its requirements or it would be deducted from his salary.  He would be allowed to finish school; however any education hence forth would have to be self-provided.  His weight and figure needed to stay within certain strict parameters, per the norm, and he would no longer be the one to inherit his father’s company should he choose to leave. 

To be completely honest, Adrien was a little shocked by how much relief he felt in agreeing to his father’s terms.  He had no wish to inherit or even stay as a model for the rest of his life.  But for now, it would pay his bills and he knew what to do. 

A contract had been made and delivered to him by Natalie, who almost showed emotion as she said goodbye to him after he signed it.  Gorilla, his body guard since he was in grade school, showed a bit more emotion, tears streaming down his big eyes as he unexpectedly hugged his little master goodbye. 

Adrien almost felt sorry to leave Gorilla behind with his father…almost.  He returned the hug and a fist bump before taking the last of his possessions out the door and to the three bedroom apartment he got the day after he signed the contract with his father.  It was located a little further from the school, but not so far as to where he couldn’t walk. 

He had also gone and purchased a slightly used motorcycle. 

A black Kawasaki Ninja 250r! 

Of course he could have bought the latest and greatest thing out there, but he didn’t want to.  It was a new experience for him to own something used.  Besides, he had got a killer deal on it, thanks to a personal autograph, and it had a spot for someone to sit behind him. 

He thought playfully he may even use it as Chat Noir and give Ladybug a ride on it, her hands would have to be wrapped around his waist so she wouldn’t fall off… He shook his head again. 

Man, he really needed to not fantasize about that stuff. 

When the break ended and school started, he told Nino and Alya what had happened.  At first they were sympathetic and tried to comfort him, but when he showed them his bike at lunch, they freaked and wouldn’t leave him alone, both trying to be the first to ride it. 

“Umm…hey A-Adrien…”  Marinette said behind him, as Alya and Nino were playfully tussling with each other, trying to be the first to get the ride. 

Adrien turned to see her holding her books at her waist and looking as red and shy as she always did. 

To be honest, she looked very cute.  She was wearing a white cotton shirt with sleeves that went to the beginning of her forearms.  Her black pants were almost skin tight and ended at the base of her calves.  She wore the same round ear rings as always and a small pearl necklace graced her soft elegant neck.  Adrien’s eyes couldn’t help but give her a quick once over.  Her eyes weren’t even looking at him.  Was it him, or was she shaking?  “Hey Marinette.” he replied with a soft smile. 

“I-I heard what happened between you and your father.  I’m sorry to hear that happened to you.  I-I hope you’re doing ok?” she said softly, still not daring to look him in the eyes. 

Warmth swept over Adrien.  He didn’t know what it was, but it felt good.  It felt…right.  His smile increased slightly as he replied, a hand moving to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.  “O-Oh yeah.  I-It’s ok.  I’m ok.  You don’t have to worry about it I mean…”  He stopped upon hearing himself.  He was stuttering.  Why was he stuttering? 

Nino and Alya had stopped; their noticing it too, but he didn’t seem to notice them. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you’re ok.”  Marinette replied, slowly beginning to look up at him, a smile beginning to show on her face.  “I-if you want to-to come by the bakery…I know my parents would love to see you again.  T-they, they really like you…” 

A small smile was now pulled tight across her face.  ‘Oh my gosh she’s so cute!’  Adrien’s mind shouted.  “Uh yeah!” he said a little too quickly and his voice loud.  A light blush crossed his face as he regained his composure.  “Yeah, I would love to come by and see y- them!”  

Her face had become even redder than normal, but her smile softened and grew.  “Great!  I know they’ll be happy to see you.  They’ll probably stuff you with so many of their pastries that you’ll explode.”

He laughed.  “Well, your parents run the best bakery in all of Paris, so I wouldn’t mind that…”  He glanced over at his bike.  “Hey uh, Mari, would you like to-!” 

“Adrikins!” a loud voice screeched form across the lawn. 

A girl wearing a bright yellow sweater and white jeans pushed Marinette aside and flung herself onto Adrien, her blonde ponytail smacking him in the face. 

Chloe Bourgeois. 

Also known as the mayors spoiled daughter, who was responsible for causing more akuma attacks then any single person in Paris.  She also believed that she and Adrien were meant to be and had no problem stating it to _everyone_.  She had one friend and that was Sabrina, whom she treated more like a maid than anything else.  Her pushing Marinette didn’t escape Adrien’s notice.  Chloe had a personal hatred for her since before he went to school.  Marinette was the complete opposite of her.  The two would be seen arguing over Chloe’s treatment of others for what seemed like every other day.  Chloe of course starting it all. 

“I heard about what happened!  Don’t worry, daddy has a special suite that he’ll gladly let you stay in until this whole thing clears up.  We’ll be staying in the same building together!  You’ll love all my latest outfits that I got from all the top designers from around the world, and…” 

On and on she went.  Adrien had known Chloe since they were kids, and he was pretty much used to her now.  He still couldn’t stand her, but he had gotten used to her “everything is about me” attitude.  He glanced over at Marinette, who was picking herself off the grass and began to collect her books.  Her face was downfallen and she sniffed slightly.  Alya was quick to go to her aid, helping her collect the papers that threatened to drift away. 

“Oh, is that your motor bike?  Ohmygosh you have to take me on it!  I mean, why wouldn’t you want to take me on it?”  Chloe’s mad ramblings snapped him back to his current situation. 

A tiny light bulb appeared above his head. 

Quickly extracting his arm from her he cut her off as politely as possible.  “Yes Chloe that is my new bike.  Well, slightly **used** bike…” 

“Used?!” Chloe gasped in horror. 

“And thank you for the offer to stay at your dad’s hotel, but I’ve already got an apartment.”

Chloe recoiled at his words, as if his they would get her clothes dirty. 

He casually walked over and extended a hand to help Marinette up. “And I’ve already promised the first ride on my bike to Marinette.  So I’m afraid you will just have to wait your turn.” 

Marinette turned bright red at his words.  Chloe too, but more from sheer rage. 

“You seriously want to let this-this _peasant_ go with you before me!?” her words were almost spat out. 

Adrien was about to respond, but a growl from his side stopped him.  Alya stood next to them, flames replacing her eyes that were behind her glasses, and steam poured from her ears as her teeth ground together. 

Nino knew his girlfriend was about to blow and quickly took cover behind the bushes, motioning for Adrien and Marinette to do the same.  They both knew Alya well enough to know that it would be wise to join him. 

They barely made it before Alya let her words blast from her mouth and aimed them straight at Chloe.  They all covered their ears.  

Her language had become quite colorful as the years passed and her maturity had increased.  Chloe unfortunately was not one to let anyone speak over her and the war of words officially began.  Everyone waited patiently for the two to ware themselves out or for one to walk away, as was typical when this happened. 

However, all of them stood at a new sound that echoed off the walls of the school. 

SLAP! 

Eyes wide and mouths agape, they stood to see a red welt slowly begin to appear on Alya’s left cheek, and her glasses on the ground. 

Chloe had slapped her as hard as she could, her temper having reached a breaking point. 

Everyone was too stunned to move.  This had never happened before. 

Nino was the first to snap out of shock and he sprinted towards Alya.  But it wasn’t to console her.  He knew what was about to happen, and danged if he wasn’t going to try and stop it from happening! 

Alya was only slightly bigger than Marinette, and though she had quite the beautiful, hour glass shaped body, she was no light weight.  Her moment of surprise was now over and a fist was about to come in contact with a prissy blonde girl’s lip! 

And it did! 

With gusto! 

Chloe flew back, landing hard on her rump.  Nino’s arms wrapped around Alya, stopping her from further pummeling Chloe as she so wanted. 

After that, everything just went to pieces. 

Alya’s shouts of rage drew the attention of a couple of teachers and upon seeing Nino holding Alya and Chloe on the ground crying, they were quick on what had happened. 

Chloe’s reputation preceded her so everyone knew Alya would be sympathized with, but Chloe was still the mayor’s daughter, and she always got what she wanted.  They knew Alya was in for it. 

The teachers towed the two away, with Nino, Adrien and Marinette following close behind.  Once in Principal Damocles office, and both girls with ice packs on their faces to try to keep the swelling down and a cotton swab in Chloe’s mouth to try and stop her lip from bleeding again, they each told their side of the story.  The other three waited outside wondering what was going to become of this, when Nathanael came running up. 

“Hey guys!” he panted heavily. 

“Hey man.” Nino replied.  “What’s up dude?” 

“I’ll tell you in a second.”  Nathanael quickly knocked on the door.  It opened and he went in. 

“What was that about?”  Adrien asked.  Both of his friends could only shrug.  It was almost ten minutes later when everyone came out.  They stood to see how there friend had faired. 

Chloe marched by them, hot tears of rage in her eyes.  Her bottom lip was severally swollen and puffed out, probably from the cotton swab they guessed.  Alya walked out with a smile on her face.  They rushed her in concern. 

“How are you doin babe?  Are you ok?”  Nino’s arms flung around her, engulfing her in a hug. 

She laughed at his concern, but was clearly touched.  “I’m fine babe.  Better than fine actually.” 

Marinette was next to hug her best friend.  “Oh Alya!  How many times do I have to tell you I can handle Chloe?”  She tried chastising her, but failed miserably as she smiled with relief and her eyes becoming watery. 

“Don’t start with me girl.  You know I can’t stand the way she treats you.  Or anybody for that matter.  She had it coming, though I do admit I could have done better.”  She said with a sheepish grin. 

“What happened?”  Adrien piped up. 

She turned and pointed to Nathanael.  “It was all thanks to Nathanael!  He had recorded the whole thing!” 

They all looked at him; their jaws open as he held up his phone. 

“I was trying to record Adrien on the bike, but then everything else happened.  The sound is no good, but I got everything else.  When I saw the teachers come I knew they had to see it.  We all know what Chloe has gotten away with because of her dad.”  They all nodded in agreement, remembering all those moments too well. 

“Well not even her dad could deny this kind of evidence!” Alya said with a smile.  “We’re both suspended for a week and our parents are being called.  Of course this is all going on our permanent records too.  But hey, at least I didn’t get expelled!” she held her arms out triumphantly.

Everyone smiled at her reaction to it all, Nino’s arm still wrapped around her.  “That’s my slugger girlfriend!” he said boastfully, squeezing her proudly.  

“And hey,” she added.  “At least I’ll have more time to redo the Lady Blog!” 

The Lady Blog was Alya’s pride and joy.  It was here that anything about Ladybug and Chat Noir could be found, including all her exclusive interviews with the heroic duo.  It was actually because of it that she had been offered a reporters position at so many news stations.  

Marinette turned to look at Nathanael.  “Thanks Nathanael.  I don’t know what would have happened without you.” 

He blushed slightly and looked at the floor.  He had once had a crush on Marinette, so her thanking him was a little much for him to absorb.  In fact it was partially for that reason he had been taken over once by an akuma and became the super villain Evillustrator! He was defeated and saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir, but didn’t remember any of it. 

“Yeah thanks man!” Adrien and Nino agreed with her. 

“It’s ok.” He said embarrassed. 

“Oh, by the way, how are you and Lila doing?” Adrien asked. 

He immediately looked up with light shining from his face.  “We’re doing great!  She’s actually starring in a TV show next year.  She’s been doing well in her acting classes.  I’m going to art school after graduation and we’ll be together in the same area!”  He was beaming. 

Lila was a transfer student from Italy and had become one of the worst super villains that Chat Noir and Ladybug had ever faced, Volpina.  She had had a dangerous crush on Adrien, but he hadn’t returned her advances, mainly because she lied about everything.  Ladybug had taken interest in her too, and wasn’t pleased with a lie about them being besties and she let her know it, right in front of Adrien.  Of course she didn’t remember any of it afterwards, but she didn’t get over her anger at Ladybug for quite some time.  It wasn’t until the next school year that she started liking private and quiet Nathanael.  At first, he wouldn’t even think of the idea of them together because of her anger at Ladybug.  He drew her in his comics all the time and was a big fan.  It was a while before she finally decided he was worth it and let go.  She fell fully in love with the artist shortly after they had their first date.  Nathanael was quick to follow her as they continued their relationship.  She was exactly opposite of him, but it seemed to work.  Everyone guessed they were each other’s missing puzzle pieces. 

“Oh, that’s cool man.  Good luck with it all.” 

He thanked them before running back to class, lunch having already ended. 

“Hey, let’s go grab your stuff and I’ll walk you home.”  Nino said looking into Alya’s eyes. 

She gave him a smile and a raised eyebrow.  “Don’t you have class to get back to?” she asked. 

He shook his head.  “Naw babe.  You come first, no matter what.  In fact I’m going to personally treat you to a box of your favorite desert when we get there!” 

She rolled her eyes before pecking his lips.  “Ok lover boy, let’s go.” 

“I’ll call you after school Alya.” Marinette said to her before they left. 

“Ok girl.  And tell me how Adrien’s bike is too!” she winked at her as she passed by. 

Marinette began to turn red again.  Adrien slightly blushed as Nino gave him a hidden thumb up.  After they had gone Marinette was the first to break the awkward silence. 

“W-well, I guess we should get back to class…” she stammered. 

“Yeah.” Adrien agreed as they began to walk.  “I’m surprised an akuma didn’t show up during this whole thing…” Adrien said to himself mostly.  

“Yeah…I guess they’re taking the off day today.  Thank heavens for that!”  Marinette responded in equal tone.  As they came to the hallway were they would have to split up, Adrien gently grabbed her hand. 

“Hey Marinette, don’t forget.  After school I still owe you that ride on my bike.” 

Marinette squeaked in surprise, turning redder than before.  “O-o-k!” she managed to get out before turning and running down the hall towards her class. 

Adrien shook his head with a warm smile.  Dang she was cute! 

That ride after school was the first of many he had with Marinette.  And he loved all of them.  Adrien the next day had asked Nino if he would like to be his roommate and Nino was ecstatic.  The two had always talked about becoming roomies, but never actually thought it would happen, with Adrien’s father and all.  By the end of January, Nino had smoothed it all out with his mom and had his stuff moved in. 

Alya and Marinette freaked out together as Marinette told her of Adrien’s visits to her parents bakery and the rides he had been giving her.  Alya teased her saying that she was making him fall sooo hard for her, but Marinette downplayed it all saying that they were just good friends, though they both knew she had dreamed of it becoming something more. 

“And all because you sat on his motorcycle!” Alya teased. 

“Well I guess it’s better than getting locked in a cage!”  Marinette playfully retorted. 

“Hey! Don’t knock it till you try it girl!  It worked for me and Nino.” 

“True.” Marinette agreed with a laugh. 

She remembered awhile back during a visit to the zoo, an akuma had attacked.  Ladybug herself had grabbed Alya and Nino and shoved them into one of the empty cages, telling them to stay put for their own safety.  Ironically, Nino had come to the zoo to confess his feelings for Marinette, but panicked and said he was falling for her best friend.  Alya had heard him and was not for it by any means, even saying he was like a brother.  But, after being locked up together, they had to admit, there was a connection.  They’d been boyfriend girlfriend ever since, even if at times they refused to admit it to anyone. 

After hearing about Nino moving in with Adrien, the two decided it would be fun for them to get a place together too.  Soon they were making plans and chose to get a place right after graduation so they could have all the summer to be together.  They would be seen discussing it together in their home room class, Nino and Adrien sitting together in front of them. 

Adrien didn’t know why, but ever since the day of the fight, he couldn’t take his eyes off Marinette.  He would catch himself staring at her lips, her gentle curves, her sparkling blue-bell eyes.  Even her scent was beginning to get to him.  She smelled like fresh baked bread from her parent’s bakery. 

He chuckled jokingly to himself.  ‘I guess it’s true what they say about getting to man’s heart is by his stomach!’  But whenever he caught himself drifting, he would snap his head back around and emotionally beat himself.  ‘I love Ladybug, not Marinette!  Why am I feeling like this?  Stop it already!  It’s not right and you know it! Your friends, good friends.’ 

But it only got worse for him as the weeks turned into a month.  By that time he had to admit it to himself. 

He was smitten with her...and he hated himself for it. 

Any normal guy would have gone up to her and asked her out, but he wasn’t a normal guy he would tell himself. 

Many times since he had argued with his father he had gone out as the hero Chat Noir to help Ladybug fight random appearing akumas.  There seemed to be more appearing since he had moved out.  Every time, he would flirt with his lady and try in some way get her to fall for him, but as usual she would roll her eyes playfully and leave him standing there grinning.  It was the start of spring break when he couldn’t take it anymore, his insides feeling as black as his suite.

“Good evening Chaton!”  Ladybug said as she landed on the roof behind him.  It was late and the city lights lit the night sky, replacing the stars light, as if letting them conserve their energy.

Chat Noir didn’t turn around.  He had arrived early to think things through, but at hearing her sweet voice he could only feel guilt. 

“My my kitty, you beat me here!  Something must be wrong, you never beat me anywhere.” She said with a giggle intending for it to be a joke.  Walking up next to him she grew concerned when he didn’t answer her again.  Her smile slowly faded into a frown.  Hands clasped behind her back, she peered around to see the front of him.  Her eyes grew wide as she saw tears streaming down from his emerald green cats eyes and over his mask.  His mouth was closed tighter than a vise and his throat looked like it was in pain.  Concern for her partner took over.  “Chat, what’s the matter?!  What’s happened?!” 

Chat closed his eyes and bowed his head, new streams of tears falling onto the stone railing below.  He spoke, the words almost choking him as they came out.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry!” he sobbed. “I’m- I’m a…I’m a stupid horrible person!” 

Ladybug was very worried now.  She had never seen Chat like this.  He was always exactly the opposite, laughing, joking trying to make others feel good. 

Chat fell to his knees crying bitterly. 

She knelt next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder rubbing it affectionately.  “No you are not!  You’re Not Chat.  You are the bravest, most gentle and best partner I could ask for!” 

He shook his head.  “No.  I’ve betrayed my feeling for you milady!”  His voiced strained in pain as he spoke, fresh tears again falling from his eyes. 

To say that Ladybug was surprised, would have been a slight understatement.  Her eyes grew wide at his words.  She always knew Chat was infatuated with her, but she had no idea his emotions had run so deep.  Sure, he was always flirting with her and calling her his lady, or bugaboo, heck sometimes even lovebug, but she had always just chucked it up to playful banter.  She never took him seriously.  She was now beginning to regret it.  Secretly, he had begun to grow on her. 

Blinking real quickly, she returned to the present.  She smiled as gently as she could.  “In what way could you have ever done that Chat?”  Her voice was soft and comforting. 

He sniffed before replying.  “I-I love you Ladybug.  I’ve always loved you.”  His words tore her breath straight out of her lungs.  “But, I’ve also fallen for someone at my school.  I’ve tried to deny it to myself, but I can’t anymore!  She…she doesn’t know I like her like that.  I promise you though I never meant for it to happen I swear!” 

“Oh Chat…”  Ladybugs voice was filled compassion and concern for him.  Her heart was aching to help him, but she didn’t really like him like that.  She had recently been thinking about it, but her crush had started noticing her for the first time and had begun to give her hope again.  She certainly didn’t blame him in anyway.  A moment of silence passed as she tried to think of something to say. 

“What’s she like?” she asked quietly. 

He wiped a gloved hand across his eyes.  He still couldn’t look at her yet.  “She’s cute.  She’s slender and has soft thin lips.  Her eyes twinkle even when she’s not smiling. They’re blue too.  Her hair is as black as a moonless night, like yours, but her heart is exactly the opposite.  She is really amazing.  Everyone is her friend.  She’s so caring and gentle and has so many talents, but she is as humble as a person can get.  She doesn’t think she is all that great, but she is.  I really like her parents; they’re so nice to me.  They don’t have a bad bone in their bodies…”  His voice trailed off as he realized what he had been saying. 

She smiled knowing what he was thinking. 

“Go on.” 

He took a moment before he did.  “I don’t think she likes me like I do her.  She gets all red and stutters when I try to talk to her.  She doesn’t do that with anyone else.  I guess it’s just my luck.  I’m not a black cat for nothing.”  He looked into her eyes for the first time that night.  “And now I’ve…now I’ve…”  New tears sprang into his eyes and he quickly looked away. 

She couldn’t speak.  She didn’t know what to say.  Slowly, she did the only thing she could think of. 

Chat Noir felt something grip his waist.  Looking down he saw Ladybugs arms wrapped around him in an embrace. 

“It’s ok Chat.” She said her face against his back.  “It’s ok.  You haven’t done anything wrong.”  Letting go, she gently spun him around to face her. Lifting his head up she made sure his eyes met hers.  “I know you feel like you’ve betrayed me, but you haven’t.  I know what you’re feeling.  I’ve been there.  You’re a good person Chat, and you have a good heart.  These tears show it.”  She wiped a stray tear from his mask with the back of her index finger. 

“Chat, we’ve been partners for a few years now and we’ve fought many times together, even saving each other’s lives a few times.  But can we honestly say that we know each other?” 

He continued to listen to her. 

“In truth kitty, we really don’t know who the other really is under the mask, who the real ‘us’ are.  You don’t really know me Chat.  I’m not the same person when I’m not wearing this mask.  And, I don’t think you can truly love someone unless you know them.  But it seems like you know this girl at your school.  Who she truly is.” 

Chat opened his mouth to speak, but a red gloved finger placed against his lips stopped any words from coming. 

“I’m not telling you that you should pursue her Chat.  It wouldn’t be fair to her or you unless you can commit to her fully and not be divided.  I think you need to take some time and figure out what you really want.  Only then will you be able to move forward.” 

Chat wiped away the remaining tears he had and sniffed.  She was right of course, he knew that.  He had always known it, but coming from her it just seemed to make it more so.  He wanted to ask Marinette out, but he still had feelings for Ladybug.  He was going to have to pick one, and it wasn’t going to be easy. 

A thought suddenly struck him. 

He grinned up at her, his eyes still slightly blurry from all the tears.  “So, are you saying we might have a chance bugaboo?” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened for a split second, but then she gave him that look she always did when he was being silly, but softer. 

“Silly Kitty.” she said as she extended a hand to help him up. 

He chuckled at her usual reaction and took her hand. 

“Come on kitty, let’s finish patrol before it gets too late.  There’s a whole week of vacation tomorrow and I plan to get some sleep.”  Pulling off her yo-yo she threw towards the next building and prepared to take off.  Before she did, a hand gently grasped her wrist. 

She looked at Chat Noir standing next to her. 

“Thanks Ladybug.  I promise, I’ll let you know when I get this all figured out.” 

She smiled sweetly at him before jumping off, with him hard on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. I think it really reflects the true character of our two heroes. The next chapter Ill try to throw in some humor to make up for the deep emotion from this one, but I do admit I kinda like the deep stuff. This story is actually going places I didn't intend to go, but that just means more chapters! Let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome!


	3. What is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to make a decision. And there's a few surprises i threw in for fun. I hope you enjoy!

The month of April had come and Adrien was still struggling.  The days had been pleasantly filled with hanging out with Marinette and fighting alongside Ladybug.  The decision was getting easier, but it was still very hard to make.  

Plagg was no help.  He would just tease him about over complicating things and being too dramatic.  In fact he didn’t consider Adrien’s problem to be and actual problem! 

“Now, if we didn’t have any cheese, then that would be a problem!” Plagg said as he admired a slice of his favorite camembert. 

Adrien, who was lying on his bed, just groaned in annoyance. 

“I like the cute one.” 

Plagg’s statement caught Adrien off guard. 

“What about Ladybug?  Do you think I should just forget her?” 

Rolling his giant eyes, Plagg returned the groan.  “Kid…you can’t love someone you don’t know.  You just love what ladybug is, not who she is.  That’s not real love.  I know real love.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re a regular Cyrano de Bergerac!” Adrien snorted. 

The piece of cheese Plagg had been holding suddenly pelted Adrien in the head. 

“Hey!”

 Plagg flew above Adrien’s face, his bright green cats eyes narrow as he spoke to his human.  “Believe it or not kid, I’m over 5000 years old and believe me I’ve seen things!  Including true love!  I know what it is and I know what it takes to have it.  You don’t have it…at least not for Ladybug anyway.  You’re just too stubborn to see it.  You think she’s perfect, that she has no flaws.  Well you’re wrong there.  Everyone has flaws kid.  It’s what makes you humans human.  Heck, you’ve practically made her an idol!  And idolizing someone isn’t loving them!” 

Adrien could only stare wide eyed as the kwami chastised him thoroughly.  The small kwami’s eyes were practically blazing.

“Idolizing someone is dangerous!  Especially when you refuse to see a flaw that’s there!  I’ve seen what happens.  You don’t know what it’s like to watch as that fake love turns into hatred, when they have to accept that there is a flaw.  You’ve never seen the destruction and pain it brings, but I have, and I don’t want or need to see that happen to you!” 

Adrien was stunned.  What had Plagg seen that affected him so much?  Plagg almost never showed any emotion accept annoyance.  It seemed like he actually did care about him. 

Plagg breathed and settled himself down.  “Kid, your still young, and have a long time to fully realize what love truly is.  You’ve got it kid, but you’re missing it because you’ve made something counterfeit to be of greater value.  You’ve put so much time into make this counterfeit love painting that you’re loathed to give it up.  Well kid, if you really want the real thing, you’re going to have to destroy the fake and endure the temporary pain that will come.  But I do promise you, it is just temporary.” 

Adrien slowly sat up, letting Plagg’s words sink in.  “I know I don’t know Ladybug under the mask, but can I really feel this way if I didn’t truly love her?”  He asked himself more than Plagg. 

Plagg landed on the bed beside Adrien where his cheese had landed.  “Kid, there’s a reason I called it a counterfeit.  It looks and feels real, but it’s still just a counterfeit.  Soon someone will see the truth and you’ll realize what you have is worthless.  Better to listen to wisdom now and recognize the truth before you buy it.” 

Adrien sighed, a part of him still fighting against it.  “I get what you’re saying Plagg, but how do I know for sure?  I’m not thousands of years old, and I have no experience.  How can I tell the fake from the real”? 

“Well you could just accept the words of someone who is thousands of years old,” Plagg said sarcastically with his mouth full.  “But it isn’t something that can be explained.   It’s something you just know.”  Plagg took a second to swallow.  “Listen, life isn’t a Disney movie where you meet someone, fall in love, and get married all within three days.  Real life takes way more than that.” 

Plagg’s voice wandered as he stared off at the wall. 

Adrien looked at him and saw a distant look in his face.  He wondered if Plagg was remembering someone that he had maybe loved once.  Maybe he knew all too well what love really was. 

Plagg Looked up at him, his big eyes filled with something new.  Something that seemed like…deep meaning. 

“She was right you know.” 

Adrien looked at him questioningly. 

“Ladybug.  What she said.  You can’t really love someone without knowing them.” 

Adrien looked away, his heart slowly sinking.  “I know she doesn’t want to share identities.  I guess I’d always hoped that I would get to know her, the real her under the mask.  I told myself that no matter who she was I would love her, no matter what.  I guess I kind of see how that really doesn’t make sense now.” 

Plagg gulped the last of his cheese down.  “Yeah.  Many people have the same ideas Adrien.  They over romanticize it all and think that’s how love works, but it doesn’t.  Love is like a seed.  It’s always there, but it has to grow in order to become something more than that.  To become something beautiful.  But it takes a lot of work, and many things can damage it.  It needs strong roots, meaning where you plant it means a lot.  If you plant it in lust, or loneliness, or lies, it will rot and wither away.  You’ve lied to yourself about Ladybug and you planted a seed in that lie.  You were also consumed with loneliness and she was the first person to really help take that away, at least before you got friends.  The roots are no good kid.  Better to tear it up now and start again before it’s too late.  Now as for Marinette…” 

Adrien smiled at the mention of her name. 

“You know her.  You know who she is, what she is, her flaws, her parents and her friends.  And you accept all of it.  You’re not lusting after her, at least I hope you’re not…”  he glanced up at his human, eyeing him warningly.

Adrien snorted with laughter and quickly shook his head.   Plagg lightly sighed with relief.

“You have been honest about her and you trust her.  I’d say the soil is ripe for planting kid.” 

Adrien looked out his bedroom window.  It was completely different than his old room back at the mansion.  Way smaller and hardly large enough for him to fit through.  Concern filled him.

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” 

“Then the seed will never grow.  You plant the seed kid, but she needs to be the one to water it.  Then the two of you take care of it together.  If she doesn’t, then you know she’s not the one for you.  Trust me; it’s not as bad as it sounds.  If she’s not the one, that can only mean that there is someone even better.  And, if she is the one, then there is no one better!  You can’t lose!” 

Adrien smiled.  He had to admit, Plagg knew something at least.  “I had no idea you were such a romantic Plagg.  Seeds and planting?  Roots and beauty?”  He stared at Plagg wiggling his eyebrows mockingly. 

Plagg snorted, closing his eyes and looking away, his arms folded across his chest.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about.  Now go get me some more cheese, I’m hungry.  I’m feeling…extra sharp cheddar-y!”  Adrien laughed at the little kwami’s attitude. 

 

“Hey Adrien?” a groggy voice came from the doorway. 

Both sets of eyes snapped quickly around to see Nino standing there in his boxers and undershirt.  Looking at the clock, Adrien realized it was after two in the morning. 

“What’s with all the talking bro?” he said again, looking around with tired eyes.  “Better yet, _who_ are you talking to?  I swear I heard someone in here with you man.” 

Adrien’s heart was close to flat lining as he quickly spat out a hasty answer.  “Oh, sorry bro.  I didn’t mean to wake you.  Just lost track of the time.” 

Nino looked at him tiredly.  “That’s ok dude, but seriously who were you talking to?” 

“Uhhhh…my uh, cellphone!  On a…speaker mode!” 

Nino slowly looked down at the desk next to him.  A sick feeling took hold of his stomach as he saw his phone sitting on it charging. 

“Uh-huh.” Nino said unconvinced.  “Dude…” began tiredly looking back toward Adrien.  “This is your apartment.  If you want to bring someone over its ok-!” 

“What!?” Adrien practically shrieked in disbelief.  “No way man!  I haven’t got anyone in here with me!  If you don’t believe me you can look-!” 

Nino winced at Adrien’s loud voice.  “Dude!  Chill, I was just poking you man, sheesh.” He paused to take a deep breath that seemed to pack a lot of emotional meaning.  “But seriously man we’re besties.  Would it be so wrong to just tell me the truth?” 

Adrien’s eyes dropped to the ground shamefully.  “I’m sorry man.  You’re my best friend.  It’s just that…”  He didn’t know what to say. 

Nino slowly was beginning to wake up more, now that Adrien was beginning to act weird.  It was a bit concerning, not to mention he was growing more curious as to why. 

“It’s just what bro?”  

Adrien’s hands were making wild gestures as he tried to find any words that would free him from his predicament. 

“I…ah…umm…!” 

Nino readjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.  He stared his roommate down with a frown plain on his face. 

‘Man, Alya has really rubbed off on him.’ Adrien thought. 

“I’m not leaving till you spill dude.  So you can either stand there and stare at me in my boxers, or tell me the truth.”  If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Adrien would have laughed at the comment. 

Nino knew it too.

 It was a test to see just how serious the situation really was.  And now since Adrien didn’t even crack a smile, he knew he had stumbled on to something big.  And he was even more resolute to find out what was really happening.  Adrien could only stand in horrified silence. 

“ **Who Is This?!** ” a loud scratchy voice echoed in the room.  Adrien’s eyes couldn’t have possibly gotten bigger.  Nino’s either for that matter. 

“ **Who is this that dares demand to know of me**?” the voice echoed again. 

“Dude!” Nino said barley above a whisper.  “What have you gotten into?!”  He looked around the room wildly.  Adrien couldn’t say anything or even move. 

“ **Come forth ye foolish mortal!** ”  At first, Nino didn’t so much as flinch.  “ **Now!** ” the voice all but shouted. 

Slowly, Nino tiptoed towards where Adrien stood.  He had gotten as far as the foot of the bed when the voice spoke again.  “ **Be still mortal!  Your Life hangs by a string of cheese!** ” 

“Cheese?” Nino barely whispered weirdly as he looked toward Adrien. 

“ **SILENCE!** ” the voice boomed. 

Nino’s back snapped straight and his eyes didn’t budge from staring straight ahead.  He didn’t dare to move. 

“ **Human.  Do you promise that from this day forth, that you shall receive and keep the secrets of this night within you?  To never speak of or share them with any other mortal soul?** ” 

Beads of sweat began to form on Nino’s forehead.  “…yes?” 

“ **Be warned!** ” the voice spoke ominously, causing Nino to flinch.  “ **The price of betrayal is high!  Be it your life, or the lives of all you hold dearest to you.** ”  Nino glanced over at Adrien, fear clear to read on his face. 

“ **Do you still wish to partake of the ancient secrets held only by the few who are chosen?** ” 

Adrien could only return the same worried look.  Looking back forward, his eyes shifting nervously, Nino licked his lips.  “Y-yeah d-dude!  I still w-wish too…” 

“ **So be it…** ” the voice said softly.  Immediately, something grabbed the back of Nino’s head. 

To say that he freaked would have been a gross understatement.  Adrien later described it to him as like watching a guy on a bronco at a rodeo while being chased by a swarm of bees.  Just without the bronco or the bees. 

Plagg let go of Nino’s head and fell on the bed dying of laughter at his little trick.  When Nino finally realized that there wasn’t anything on him anymore, he turned to see Adrien doubled over and on his knees laughing with tears falling from his eyes.  It took a moment for Adrien to be able to see Nino staring at him, but it took him two tries before he could stand up and not fall back down laughing again. 

When he finally regained some of his composure, he breathlessly said, “Nino, allow me to introduce my kwami, Plagg.”  He waved his hand towards the small black creature rolling around on his bed, still laughing uproariously, his little paws pounding at the bed sheets. 

Nino could hardly believe what he was seeing.  It looked like a tiny black cat with giant green eyes and digits for appendages.  It had a tail and two tiny ears that came out of its big head like, well…devil horns was the only thing he could compare it to.  He was dumbfounded, his jaw working up and down without a sound coming out. 

Adrien walked over to the edge of the bed.  “Come on Plagg, you’ve had your laugh.” 

Plagg didn’t listen.  He was enjoying the moment far too much.  “I haven’t done that or had that much fun for centuries!” he gasped out between his roars of laughter.  “It was better than when this dope told Marinette he was in love with Alya!  Haaa Ha Ha!” 

Nino couldn’t take his eyes off Plagg. 

“I’ll give you some more cheese if you stop laughing…” Adrien tempted him. 

“Cheese?” Nino spluttered out still in shock. 

Plagg was immediately floating in front of Adrien’s face, arms folded across his tiny chest.  “Ok I stopped.  Where’s the cheese?” 

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “It’s all in the refrigerator.  You’ll get some after we clean this up.” 

“Adrien, you know this…thing!?” Nino finally managed to say as he stared at the two conversing like they had known each other for a long time. 

“Of course he does.” Plagg said nonchalantly.  “I’m the one who gives him his powers.  You’re Nino the DJ kid.  I like you.  You seem cool.” 

Nino’s mouth just hanged open.  “Dude…you wanna tell me what the hey is going on?!” 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “Isn’t it kind of obvious man?” 

Nino looked back and forth between Plagg and Adrien.  It felt sort of like an anime, where the person was just discovering something that everyone else already had. 

‘Ahh, there it is.’ Adrien thought to himself as he saw the realization cross Nino’s eyes.  Those same eyes grew huge as the realization took full effect. 

“Oh geez man!  YOU’RE CHAT NOIR!” 

Adrien and Plagg both winced at the volume at which Nino practically shouted. 

“Way to go Plagg…” Adrien said sarcastically.  “I thought you said a million times that no one was to know about our identities.” 

“Oh puh-lease!” Plagg groaned as he twirled around.  “He wasn’t going to leave until he got an answer, and lying to him wasn’t going to work this time!  Besides, lying to him again wasn’t going to help your friendship in _any_ way.  Plus…I got a little fun out of it.” 

Nino stood still, gaping at Adrien arguing with the little…whatever it was.  He wondered if he was somehow still in bed just dreaming all this.  “You’re Chat Noir!” he said again, his breath gone. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious again Captain Headphones.” Plagg chortled at him.  Nino wasn’t one to stay in shock for too long.  Adrien had been waiting for him to snap out of it and rain down on him with his woahs and endless ramblings. 

That moment was just about…Now! 

“DUDE!!!  I can’t believe this your Chat Noir my best friend is Chat Noir what the hey man why didn’t you tell me I can’t believe you lied to me I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner I am so going to kill you after you sign all my stuff…” 

The duo leaned back and let their new confidant get it all out of his system, knowing all too well that it may take a while.  He didn’t stop once to even take a breath.  It was actually impressive. 

“…And oh my gosh no wonder you’ve been crushing on Ladybug so bad because you are always with Ladybug and…wait…oh shoot man you KNOW LADYBUG-!” 

“No!”

Adrien quickly and quite abruptly cut him off.  Nino froze.  Narrowing his eyes he looked at Adrien with a very confused look. 

Adrien sighed.  “I don’t know Ladybug…rather I don’t know who Ladybug is, her secret identity I mean.” 

Nino stood straight and rested his hand on his head as if he had a migraine.  “Ok bro.  Let me get this straight…”  He dramatically pointed at Adrien with the hand that had been resting on his head.  “You’re telling me, that you’ve been risking your life- nearly every day- for the past few years- fighting SUPERVILLIANS- alongside a girl whom you don’t even know personally?!” 

A smile was pulled tight across Adrien’s face.  His eyes were looking in any direction other than towards his friend.  He slowly nodded. 

“C’mon man!” Nino blared unbelievingly.  “Even Alya thinks that there’s something going on between the two of you-, I mean Ladybug and Chat Noir…which is you…!” 

“Sorry Nino.”  Adrien shrugged.  “But we decided…well, _she_ didn’t think it was a good idea for us to share that.  You know, for each other’s safety and all…” 

Nino stared almost heartbroken.  “Dude, that’s harsh.” 

Adrien smiled.  “No no, she was right.”  Nino looked at him confused again.  “Look at how many of our classmates have been akumitized dude.  What if you had known about me when you became the Bubbler?” 

“Do you have to bring that up man?” 

“Awe c’mon bro; it was for a good cause. Even if you did kidnap all the parents in Paris and send them hurtling into the atmosphere trapped in bubbles and force all the students at our school to attend a birthday party for me because my dad wouldn’t allow you to throw me one and told you that you were never allowed back his house again-!” 

“Dude shut up about that please?!  It’s bad enough that that Hawkmoth guy forced me to do all that and now I gotta live with it.” 

“Sorry.” Adrien said sheepishly, but was grinning like his alter ego.  “My point is, neither of us knows if we can get akumitized or not.  But if we can, it’s better for everyone that Hawkmoth doesn’t get that kind of info!  Do you understand?” 

Nino reluctantly nodded.  “Yeah I guess.  It still sucks bro.  And I guess the same goes for me now?”  Adrien nodded.  He was glad Nino grasped the severity of the situation. Now that he knew, he and everyone they knew safeties were that much more in danger.  A small smile suddenly began to appear on Nino’s face. 

“Ok man, you gotta tell me…” 

Adrien was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the look Nino was giving him. 

“All that gushing about her- the flirting nonstop, the day dreaming…was that all real or just an act?  I mean seriously, all the Ladybug stuff you owned was kinda disturbing…” 

Nino was wearing a large toothy smile as he waited for an expected blushing Adrien to give an embarrassing reply.  But surprisingly to him and Plagg, Adrien didn’t blush or appear embarrassed in any way. 

“It was real.  Or at least it was then.  But very recently I’ve come to realize and accept that I don’t really love her as I thought I did.  I guess I was just really impressed by her and my mind made her into something more than what she really was, or is.  She’s a great person; don’t get me wrong, but she’s just my partner and I care for her just as a partner and friend.  My interests lay elsewhere now.”  He didn’t mean for that last bit to slip out.  He had spoken so boldly that it surprised even him. 

The now heavy atmosphere around them was suddenly shattered by a small repetitive sound.  Following it, they saw Plagg sitting on the bed again clapping his paws together as if he had just listened to a speech. 

“Congratulations kid.  You’re finally growing up.  Took you long enough.”  Adrien choked sarcastically at Plagg’s comment.  Nino could only stare again at the little kwami.  Plagg saw him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled at the blank expression he had.  “Look headphone guy…”  Plagg floated up into the air, turning to look at Nino at eye level.  “We’ve already gone through introductions, so let’s get some things straight.  You don’t tell anyone about this, and feed me camembert, we’ll get along fine.” 

Nino could hardly believe the little things insolence.  Folding his arms across his chest and cocking a discouraged eyebrow, he responded to Plagg.  “Yeah, as if dude.  I’ll keep all the secrets, but I’m sooo not feeding you squat.  You scared the hell out of me a second ago, pardon my French.” 

Plagg’s eyes narrowed.  “I’ve changed my mind.  You’re not as cool as I thought.” 

Adrien had been trying to repress a giggle at Plagg’s first comment, but couldn’t help but call his name at the second. 

“Plagg!” 

“Whatever dude.  Just as long as you keep my bro safe, we’re good.”  The two argued back and forth for a few minutes, their friendship growing, giving Adrien a chance to let his words fully sink in. 

“Wait…” Nino cut Plagg off midsentence. 

Adrien looked at Nino.  He could see the cogs and wheels working overtime in his head. 

“If Ladybug isn’t where your interests lay now, then who do they lay with?” 

Adrien stopped breathing.  “Uuuuhhhh…”  He had no intention of answering Nino, at least not yet.  He held both hands up as if he was surrendering.  “Sorry buddy, but as the Americans say, I plead the fifth!” 

“Plagg!” Nino immediately spun to look at the kwami.  “If you tell me who it is, I’ll give you a whole wheel of gouda!” 

Adrien stood shocked, his mouth hanging open. 

Plagg floated closer to him, staring at him in a business-like manner.  “Make it Cheshire!” 

“Deal!” 

Plagg looked at Adrien with a sinister grin.  “Five wheels of camembert keeps my mouth shut.” 

“Why you little extortionist!” Adrien snarled.  Plagg merely raised an eyebrow.  “Ugh, fine.  Deal.” 

“One wheel of Cheshire and two wheels of camembert!” Nino spoke. 

“Ten wheels of camembert!”  Adrien retorted. 

“Plagg…” 

Plagg turned grinning towards Nino. 

“This weekend I’m DJ-ing at the opening of the new dairy mart.  They are going to have a cheese and fondue buffet for all the staff attending in the back…  I’ll take you.”  He smiled winningly at Adrien. 

“Deal!” Plagg shrieked excitedly.  “It’s Marinette.” 

“PLAGG!” Adrien looked at him in complete and utter shock. 

“ _Marinette?!_ ” Nino squealed almost as bad as Plagg as he looked at Adrien.  He smiled as broadly as his mouth would allow him, causing Adrien to groan and sit on the end of the bed, hiding his blushing face away from his tormentor. 

“Oh ho ho ho hooooo!” Nino chuckled as he danced around to be in front of his victim.  He laughed teasingly.  “You dog you…oh wait!”  He paused dramatically.  “I mean you CHAT you!”  His laughter increased the same amount as Adrien’s embarrassment.

 He didn’t think it could possibly get any worse for him.  Nino wasn’t going to let up for at least a little bit, but luckily his friend knew when to stop before he went too far. 

When his laughter had finally subsided, he sat against the wall and looked at his blushing bro.  “So when are you going to tell her?” 

Adrien’s head immediately snapped up, his eyes not betraying his thoughts.  “Dude, I don’t want you breathing a word about this to anyone!  Not even Alya, ok?!  I’ll tell her only if and when I think the moment is right.” 

Nino flinched slightly at the attitude his friend had just given him.  “Ok man.  I promise I won’t say anything.  I was only curious if you were going to tell her.”  Adrien visibly relaxed. 

“If you don’t mind me ask’n man,” Nino said, “Why haven’t you ever said anything?” 

Adrien wasn’t in the mood to get into the specifics, so he decided to half lie.  “Because were just friends man.  I don’t want to risk that.  Besides…” he looked at the ground, his eyes distant.  “I don’t think she really likes me like that.  I want to be sure before I say anything.” 

Nino’s jaw nearly hit the floor.  A loud smack was clear to hear in the room as his hand planted itself over his eyes.  “Dude, you are so oblivious!”  His voice was softer than a whisper. 

“What was that?” Adrien asked, having not heard him clearly.  He really wished that he had his cat ears right now.

“Nothing bro.” Nino replied, letting his hand down.  “But seriously man, you better move it.  We’re about to all graduate!  You don’t have much time left to find out.  And if she does like you like that (which she does) you don’t want to waste any time.” 

Adrien sighed.  “I know.” 

“College-for-every-one!” Nino annunciated each syllable. 

Adrien looked up surprised.  “What about you?  I thought you were going to become a full time DJ?” 

Nino rolled his eyes.  “Well **_I_** am.  But everyone else besides you and me are probably going to be leaving right after grad man.  Alya is going to take a reporters’ job at one of the news stations, but I don’t know exactly what Marinette is going to do.  Probably fashion design school if I know her.” 

Adrien’s eyebrows rose.  “I could probably get her an internship at my dad’s company?” 

“Naw bro.  Don’t be going and doing anything like that.”  Adrien looked at him almost pleadingly. 

“I know her enough to know that she wants to be able to make by herself.  She doesn’t want handouts or charity, not that she’s too proud to take them, but you need to let her be able to say she did it, not that you did it for her.  Let her be proud of herself.”  

“You sound like Plagg.”  Adrien chuckled.  “I don’t know what I’m going to do man.” 

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder.  Nino looked at him like a father would his son.  “Dude, you know I’m no expert, but I can say just be you and, try just being there for her.  You too are starting to hang more, which is good, but she needs you to be there for her.  Do this, and I’m sure it will make the difference.” 

Adrien smiled.  “Thanks man.” 

“Anytime bro.” 

“Ugh, too much mush!” 

They both turned to see Plagg groaning rolling his eyes.  Adrien laughed while Nino glared. 

“We should get to bed bro. School tomorrow.”  Adrien nodded.  As Nino walked toward his room, Adrien smiled as he overheard his say, “Man, I can’t believe I know Chat Noir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most I've had writing a this! Let me know what you think. Comments welcome!


	4. What Did You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since Nino found out his best friend was the fabled hero Chat Noir. During this time, the most amazing thing had finally taken place.
> 
> “Dude! I can’t believe you actually got the guts to ask Mari out, bro!”

Marinette laid on her bed in her room, gazing at the ceiling.  Her parent’s bakery had long since closed and her parents had gone to bed, wishing her a sweet good night.  Her room was painted her favorite color pink, but at the moment, you couldn’t tell.  She laid in the dark, the only light coming through her window.  The weather outside was almost perfect and the night was calm and peaceful, but unfortunately, Marinette had anything but peace at the moment.  Her mind was an absolute mess.  Graduation was only a month or so away, her design orders were beginning to back up, helping her parents in the bakery (its reputation now considered the best in Paris), finals…so many things.  But, it wasn’t any of these that plagued her mind at the moment. Maybe they should she thought, but that wasn’t it. 

“Adrien…” she sighed.  Turning her head to look at her wall, she saw dozens of his pictures taken from her model magazines.  She had seriously been crushing on him since day one of his arrival at her school, granted after she realized he wasn’t another rich stuck up snob like Chloe.  The whole gum incident thing was history.  But, as time had gone by, something had begun to change.  They had finally become friends somehow, her stuttering and blushing certainly not helping.  He never seemed to notice though.  It seemed he didn’t notice anything about her.  Sure he’d compliment her every now and then, making her go cuckoo, but he never flirted with her or tried to get closer to her.  She had tried so hard to get him to notice her and her feelings for him, but failed at every attempt for the last three years.  And by tried, she knew meant squealing and running away. 

A frustrated sigh tore from her throat. 

“Are you alright Marinette?” a cute high pitched voice asked next to her.  Marinette didn’t respond, her mind swirled out of control. 

“Marinette?” the voice said again a little more worried. 

“I don’t know how to think anymore Tikki…” Marinette responded, worry clear in her soft voice. 

“About?” the voice responded. 

“Adrien…Chat Noir…I just don’t get how to…”  She didn’t finish, her voice was filled with a deep longing and depression. 

Tikki smiled sweetly knowing what her chosen was going through.  Floating next to her, the little kwami laid down beside her head and stared at the ceiling the same way.  Like Plagg, she was the same size, but she was as red as red could get, and unlike him, she had the sweetest sense of nature about her and was always willing to coach her chosen in life lessons.  She was the opposite of Plagg in a sense, but cute as a button.  Take the cutest thing you know and make it cuter.  That was her. 

Her legs crossed and arms behind her head, she spoke again.  “I’m guessing that I’m right in suspecting that you started liking Chat Noir as more than just a partner?”  Marinette didn’t respond, but nodded gently.  “And you feel like Chat Noir did a month ago, when he said he loved you and another girl?” 

Marinette let out a long painful sigh.  “I only wish I could believe my own advice Tikki.  But my feelings for Adrien haven’t changed.  It’s just that-.”  She couldn’t bring herself to finish.  She didn’t know when, but some time ago she began to notice Chat Noir more.  His witty banter, his loyalty, his horrible puns, his character…and now with the confession to her about how much he loved her, it kind of set off a chain reaction in her.  It was then that she began to realize that she may have had feelings for her kitty, but she wasn’t sure.  If she did, should she pay any attention to them, or just toss them away and keep the relationship they already had.  She honestly didn’t know. 

Tikki nodded understandingly.  Floating up again, she placed herself to be over Marinette’s face and looked down at her, compassion in her eyes. 

“Marinette, you once told me that a true hero listens to their head, not just their heart.  It’s true, but sometimes the heart knows best.” 

“But I don’t know what my heart is saying anymore Tikki.” Marinette said almost pleadingly.  “I’m just so confused and unable to process it all.  How do I figure out what my heart wants?” She sat up and placed her chin on her hands and her elbows on her lap.  She wanted to cry, but couldn’t bring herself to. 

Tikki floated up and over to her, stroking her cheek with her tiny arm. 

“You always make things bigger than they really are Marinette.  It’s a nasty habit of yours.”  She chuckled softly. 

“Tikki…” Marinette began. 

“But-!” the little kwami cut her off.  “That’s why I’m here!  To help you see that the mole hill isn’t really a mountain!” 

‘She sounds so cute when her voice hit those high pitches.’ Marinette thought to herself. 

“You’ve always understood what love is Marinette, and you fell in love with Adrien.  At first it was just a crush, but now you’re his friend and you know him.  It’s true you’ve fought alongside Chat Noir as Ladybug, but can you actually say that you know him?”  Marinette didn’t show that she heard her, so Tikki continued.  “Marinette, I know your confused right now, but trust me when I tell you that you can handle this.  It’s not hard to figure out what you really want.” 

She stopped as a new thought hit her. 

“Marinette, please look at me...”  Marinette slowly turned to look at her, her eyes beginning to fill with water.  Tikki smiled gently.  “Stop thinking for a second.  Clear your mind.  Now…tell me what you want in a boy.  What **_you_** want.  I give you full permission to be selfish and shallow.”  A small smile hit the corner of Marinette’s mouth.  Looking up, she took a moment to think. 

Finally, she took a breath and spoke. 

“I want someone whose kind.  He has to be in shape, no one fat.  Someone who takes care of himself.  He has to like fashion…and be supportive of me in what I do.  Someone who will be there for me…and if things ever get ruff, he will always come back to me.  I want someone who will protect me, and not share me with anyone!  He has to love cuddling…and kissing!  He has to love me forever.  But most importantly, I want someone who will be completely honest with me, no matter what!” 

Tikki’s smile was almost as big as her eyes as Marinette finished her answer.  She waited a moment to let Marinette’s own words sink in before speaking. 

“Now,” she said, “Who were you thinking of when you said that?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened instantly, the realization of Tikki’s plan dawning on her.  Snapping her head down to look at the little kwami now seated on the blanket next to her, she saw a large, intelligent and almost smug smile on her face.  Looking back up again, she refused to say anything. 

“Well?”  Tikki poked her gently. 

A long sigh and a smile emerged from her chosen as she accepted it. 

“Adrien.” 

Tikki leaned over and hugged Marinette’s thigh affectionately.  “Don’t give up on your dreams Marinette.  They are the hardest things to get in life, but worth whatever trials you have to go through.  Trust me.  I am over 5000 years old you know!” 

Marinette reached down to pick up her little friend and nuzzle her against her cheek.  “I love you Tikki!” she said lovingly to her. 

“I love you too Marinette.” 

“I promise I won’t give up yet.” Marinette said with a new found energy.  “Chat Noir is a great friend and partner, but I think I was just getting frustrated waiting on Adrien.” 

“Some boys don’t know when or how to take the next step Marinette.  Sometimes they need a little help.” 

A thought suddenly struck her. 

“But what if he says no Tikki?  Should I risk our friendship over my feelings for him? What if I destroy what we finally do have?!”  Her old fear was beginning to return already. 

Tikki was not going to allow that to happen!  “You will always be friends Marinette!  Is Adrien the kind of boy that will stop talking to you over one awkward moment?” 

Marinette stopped to think about it really quick.  “No…” 

“And,” Tikki continued.  “if he does say no, then you will know it is time to move on.  To move forward again.  It’s not the end, but a new beginning!” 

Marinette wondered how Tikki was able to put such a spin on her thoughts.  Tikki narrowed her eyes at her, still smiling slyly. 

“Or are you more worried he might actually say ‘yes’?” 

Marinette’s face turned almost as red as Tikki, a large nervous smile across her face.  Tikki giggled and hugged her again.  “It will be worth it Marinette.  Trust me.” 

Marinette sighed Happily.  “Ok Tikki.  And your right.  Everything will be ok.”

 

 

It had been two weeks since Nino found out his best friend was the fabled hero Chat Noir.  During this time, the most amazing thing had finally taken place.

“Dude!  I can’t believe you actually got the guts to ask Mari out, bro!”

Adrien was blushing to no end, his make-up not even able to hide the pink that rose into his cheeks and ears.  Nino Sniffed.

“My-my boys all grown up…sniff…it’s-it’s beautiful!” he said with a sarcastic and rather hilarious manner.  He faked wiped a tear away.

Adrien rolled his eyes with a groan and smiled.  “It’s just a date Nino.  I’m actually surprised she agreed to it honestly.”

Nino sat at their small round dining room table, propping his head on his hand.  He looked at Adrien slyly.  “Oh come on bro, how could she possibly resist the underwear model of Paris?” 

Adrien’s eyes grew wide in shock.  Turning quickly, he stared at his smiling roommate.  His jaw worked up and down as he did his best to get words out.  “I-I-I never modeled _underwear_ Nino!  Heck, I’ve never even modeled a swimsuit without a shirt on! What are you talking ab-?!”

Nino was chuckling to loud to hear his friend finish his sentence.  It was becoming so easy for him to freak Adrien out, now that he knew his bud’s deepest secrets.  “Chill bro!  I know you’ve never modeled like that.  It’s just a joke that Alya is always saying.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped.  He couldn’t believe it.  His best friend’s girlfriend, also one his best friends, wanted to see him in his underwear!  Nino wagged his eyebrows jokingly at him before adding a wolf whistle and falling back laughing. 

A thought suddenly struck Adrien.

Smiling slyly, he pretended to be in deep thought.  “So your saying Alya has the hots for this blonde model?  Hmmm…good to know.  Maybe I should, oh I don’t know, go and give her an ‘exclusive’ interview!”

Nino stopped laughing.  Looking back at Adrien, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he held a very tight, yet small smile across his face. Raising one eyebrow, he spoke.  “Dude, I don’t care if you are a super hero.  If you do, I promise that I will personally cut your tail off and ship it to Ladybug in a box, along with a picture of me field dressing you like the cat you are!”  

Adrien was unsure whether to laugh or run.  Nino’s voice had sounded so serious; he didn’t know whether it was really a joke or not.  Putting on the best smile he could muster, he held his hands up in defense.  “Easy bro!  I was only joking-!”

“I wasn’t.”  Nino cut him off with a grin, his eyes still fixed unblinking on Adrien.

“Dude, you know I don’t have the guts to let a girl see me without a shirt on, let alone in just my underwear!  And, bro seriously?!  While letting Alya-get an exclusive!?  I’d probably die of embarrassment before she could even ask me a single question!”

Nino laughed.  “I know that man, I was just funning you…a little…”  Adrien relaxed a little with a smile.  “But seriously bro, how did you ask her out?!  I need deets man!” 

Adrien sat down opposite Nino and leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath before speaking.  “Ok man, it was at lunch…”

 

 

“ ** _Oh my gosh girl, I can’t believe Adrien finally asked you out!  It took him long enough!  Please tell me you said yes!?  If you didn’t say yes, I’m going to personally come over there and kick your butt!_** ” 

Alya was ecstatic over the phone, causing Marinette to hold her phone some little ways from her ear.  She hadn’t stopped smiling since lunch period at school earlier that day.  To be perfectly honest, she didn’t possess the ability to speak anymore until she made it home and up to her room later, where she practically erupted with joy.  She and Tikki danced for almost five minutes straight, both gushing about what had happened. 

Since Adrien had popped the question, well, rather the “lesser” question, she lost all frame of mind and speech, only smiling.  Several of the students had noticed her strange behavior and asked if she was alright or why she was so happy, but didn’t get a thing in return.  It was as if all their words had just bounced off her with no effect.  Alya even had to lie for her when the teacher kept asking her to answer a question and she didn’t respond.  Embarrassingly, she had told her that Marinette had tripped on her own footing again and cracked her jaw on the floor and it hurt too much to talk at the moment.  No one really believed it, least of all their teacher, but Marinette’s reputation for tripping was legendary, so they weren’t going to pry for the truth at the moment.  Even Chloe tried to get her to react!  Still no change was forth coming.  When she finally arrived home, Alya being her guide, her parents asked her how her day went, but only got the same as everyone else had.  It wasn’t until they heard her freak out once she was in her room that a sly smile passed between them.  Sabine looked at her husband. 

“He must have finally asked her.”  Tom returned the look and shook his head, while wrapping a loving arm around her. 

“She really has got it bad.”  They both chuckled as they continued to listen to the glee of their daughters squeals from upstairs.  Sabine rested her head on her husband’s chest, both of them so happy for her.

 

“Please tell me you said yes girl, don’t keep me in suspense!” 

“Ok Alya, but you need to let me at least have a second to speak first!”

“Sorry.” Alya said sheepishly.  “It’s just that I’m _so exciteeeeeeed_!”

Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear again as Alya’s squeal came through the speaker.

“Alya, if you don’t let me talk, I’m not going to tell you anything.” Marinette teased her.

“Fiiiiinnnne…!”

Marinette waited a few seconds to be sure she would actually have a chance to speak.  “Ok. Yes, Adrien did ask me out to dinner this Saturday night.  He said he wanted to take me to Le Meuric-!”

“So you did say yes?!” Alya interrupted her, too excited to put up with Marinette’s stalling. 

Marinette tucked into herself, smiling shyly as she knew what was about to come.  “…I said yes.”  Her voice was small and petite, barley more than a whisper, but filled with joy and happiness.

“ **GIIIIRRRRLLLLL!!!** ”  Alya cheered for her best friend, again causing Marinette to hold the phone away from her now hurting ear.  She couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s reaction.  She glanced up at Tikki who was perched up on her desk.  The cute kwami could only smile and shake her head at Alya’s outbursts. 

“Oh my gosh girl congrats!  You finally got blondie to notice you!  Did you say he’s taking you to Le Meuric?!  Girl, that’s the most expensive restaurant in all of Paris!  What are you going to wear?!” 

Marinette’s smile disappeared.  She honestly had completely forgotten that detail.  “I-I don’t know…!  I guess I was so happy that he asked me out that I forgot about it…”

Alya shook her head as she heard Marinette’s voice on the other end.  Seriously, that girl would get lost in her own room without her help.  “Mar, that’s one seriously high end place!  And today is Thursday!  You seriously need something to wear girl! What are you gonna to do?” 

“I don’t know!” Marinette began to freak.  A thought suddenly struck Alya.

“Hey, why don’t you wear one of your designs?!  That would totally impress Adrien!”

Marinette groaned as she flopped back onto her bed.  “I don’t know Alya…”

“Not to mention all the high end celebrities that go there all the time.  Adrien probably knows most of them, and when they see your design, you’ll be famous over night!”

“Doubtful Alya.”  Marinette was in total shut down mode now, depression already settling in.

“C’mon Marinette!  It would be perfect!” 

“Alya, I’ve already got a lot of back orders as it is.  Nothing I have is completed yet, and I don’t think any of them are good enough for Le Meuric.” 

“Mari, you have waited years for this!  Those people can wait a two more days for their stupid clothes!”

“Alya!  Those are my designs!”

“Sorry…but girl, you know what I meant.”

She did honestly.  It made sense to her at least.  A few days more shouldn’t hurt, if anything, she could say she was taking extra precautions.  She hated to lie, but it was for a good cause at least.

“Ok.” She sighed.

“Awesome girl!  Now, which design should you wear?”  Alya’s question was as much to her as it was to herself.  They both thought for a few seconds.  Suddenly Tikki flew in front of Marinette’s face holding her design journal open for her to see a particular page.

“How about the one on page seventy-one of my design journal?” Marinette asked excitedly.

“The deep blue evening dress?” Alya asked.

“Yes that one.”

“Girl…” Alya’s voice was filled with attitude.  “You are going to blow that boys shirt clean off!  Mm-mmm!” 

Marinette laughed at the idea, but couldn’t help herself at indulging on the idea of Adrien without his shirt.  A thought then hit her.  “Alya, I hope you’re not secretly hoping to see _my_ Adrien without a shirt on, are you?” Her voice was humorous but held a playful warning.  The line was silent.  “Alyyyyaaaaa…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…”  She didn’t sound too convincing.

“Mm-hmmm…” 

“OK Fine!  Maybe I have once or twice I imagined what was under the hot blonde model’s shirt, but never more than that!  Seriously girl, I know he’s yours.  Besides, I have my own hunk of muscles to look at.  Believe it or not, Nino has got some killer abs now…”  Alya’s voice drifted from defensive to dreamy as she mentioned Nino.

Marinette could only laugh at first.  “Alya, are you saying that you and Nino…?”  Alya immediately knew where Marinette was going.

“Oh gosh no Marinette!  I meant that I’ve seen him in a swimsuit!  Seriously, where did that come from?!” 

Marinette blushed.  “So…you’ve never even thought about it?” 

Alya’s tone didn’t change.  “Oh good gravy girl, of course I’ve thought about it, but I don’t let it go too far.  Trust me, it doesn’t do you any good.  You just work yourself up for nothing.  Better to wait for the real thing later.”

Marinette’s curiosity was in full swing, even though the subject was uncomfortable.  “Hey Alya, I know this isn’t any of my business, and if you don’t want to answer me you don’t have to, but…”  Alya waited for her friend to finish her question.  Marinette took a deep breath.  “Have you and Nino ever talked about it?  I mean, you two have been together since almost the start of high school…”

“Why are you asking me this Marinette?”  Alya was becoming embarrassed.  So was Marinette for that matter.

“Well, I’ve never had a boyfriend before, and…I know me and Adrien aren’t anything-!” 

“Yet!”  Alya interrupted her.

Marinette smiled before continuing.  “-but, I don’t know if the subject should ever come up…”

Alya sighed.  She knew Marinette well enough to understand that she was a lost kitten when it came to matters like this.  Smiling gently, she thought of her response, careful to choose the right words. 

“Marinette, you shouldn’t worry about this yet.  After you and hot blonde boy become a thing, then you can start to worry.” 

Marinette opened her mouth to ask a question.

“But-!”  Alya spoke before she could.  “That being said, Nino and I have discussed it together, and we both agree that if things work out between us, then we are going to wait till after any ‘I do’s.”  She giggled in recollection.  “He said he wanted to be able to look at me and say that I was worth the wait…”

Marinette unknowingly was smiling the same as Alya at that moment, full of longing and romance, touched with a hint of heart felt joy. 

“But the reason _I’m_ waiting is because I don’t want to have any regrets Marinette, in case things don’t work out.  I want to do it right the first time.  Hopefully, it will be the only time.  I want our first time to mean something, not just a hot moment that comes and goes. For us to be thinking of each other, and not ourselves.  I know that if he’s willing to wait for me, then he really does love me…”  Her voice trailed off again, longing so deeply as she voiced her thoughts. 

Marinette smiled.  It was so romantic the way she said it.  She wanted that too, she decided.  It was worth it to wait to have the perfect moment.  “Alya?”

“Hmm?” she responded, still lost in her thoughts and desires.

“Do you love Nino?  I mean, do you _really_ love him?” 

Alya was surprised by the question.  Snapping back, she stared at her wall in her room, his face clear in her mind.  A gentle smile touched her lips. 

A gentle answer, full of passion and love reached Marinette’s ear. 

“Yes Marinette.  I do.  I really do love him.”  She had said it with so much warmth that tears began to form in Marinette’s eyes.  She was so happy for her friend.

‘You better not make her wait long Nino.’ She thought humorously to herself. 

“But seriously girl-!”  Alya’s voice snapping her back.  “How did Adrien ask you?  What happened?!”

Marinette smiled cheerfully and blushed in recollection.  Tikki smiled down at her chosen knowing full well how much joy flowed through her now.  “It was at lunch period while you were in line with Nino…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time get ready for some shocking developments. Next chapter will be the longest one yet. I hope you enjoyed this one and i will update again next week. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Comments more than welcome!


	5. Unexpected...Everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says, and the reintroduction to Chloe Bourgious. I don't want to give away any good spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is deep and full of emotional content. It mainly centralizes around Chloe and Sabrina, bringing their realities to light. I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, so I posted it as soon as I was done.

Adrien had only been this nervous once in his entire life, and that was on a particular valentine’s day a few years ago. When Chat Noir, his alter ego, had tried to tell Ladybug how he really felt.  He was really hoping things would go better today than it did then. 

The akuma, Dark Cupid, had shot at Ladybug with his arrow of hate, but he had spun her out of the way and took the hit himself.  Unfortunately, this caused him to hate Ladybug and he partnered up with Dark Cupid to take her miraculous’.  He even tried to use cataclysm on her, almost killing her.  Of course she won the fight, freeing him from dark Cupid’s control, but he couldn’t remember how.  He never did get to tell her his feelings, but he did get a secret admirers card in the mail, responding to a poem he had written to Ladybug.  He had always assumed it was from her, in fact he still did, but in reality it was from Marinette whom again had forgotten to sign her work. 

She never told him it was from her, or that she wrote it in response to the poem he had written in class.  She definitely wasn’t going to say she had seen him write it by watching him secretly over his shoulder because she was obsessed with him, or say she waited till he left to fish it out of the trash can he had thrown it into either. 

It had been a pretty eventful holiday for her too, considering her secret life as Ladybug.  With Dark Cupid and her partner turning on her, she felt lucky to have survived that day.  But most importantly, she was even more grateful that Chat noir hadn’t remembered any of what had happened, for two reasons: 

One, He would have surely have beat himself up for ever trying to hurt her, even though he couldn’t have done anything to stop it.  She knew him and he would never had forgiven himself.  

Second, was, well…how she had broken the hold of Dark Cupid’s power over him. 

She had kissed him.  Fully.  On the lips.  For a few seconds. 

If he had remembered that, she would never had heard the end of it.  Thank heaven Alya hadn’t been there to record it all.  Luckily, and unluckily, she had been shot by Dark Cupid earlier that day when she had helped her mail her valentine to Adrien. 

Adrien was doing everything he could not to tremble as his eyes found Marinette sitting alone in the cafeteria.  He, Alya and Nino always sat with her at lunch, so she wouldn’t be alone for long. 

His eyes glanced down to see what she had brought today- rather he was stalling in an attempt to get some control of his nerves.  Her parents owning a bakery definitely didn’t hurt when it came to bringing lunches, and she always brought lunch.  He did too, but due to his modeling, his lunches were always lacking in flavor and anything enjoyable, making him very jealous of her lunches. 

Today, she had brought his favorite.  

A beautiful golden crusted fish pie! 

Steam poured from its insides as her plastic fork bit into the crust and collected a bite size out of its side.  His mouth watered as he watched it go into her delicate mouth, her perfect thin lips closing over the fork, and slowly pulling it out while chewing what had remained behind.  Watching her lips wasn’t helping his nerves in any way.  Beside the pie, was an ample supply of snickerdoodles.  Homemade snickerdoodles!  It wasn’t so surprising for him to see them, she always had cookies of some kind with her. 

‘How does she stay so beautifully thin eating all those sweets?’ he thought to himself. 

He quickly glanced at the lunch line.  Alya and Nino stood next to each other as they waited for their turn.  They were about half way through the line now.  He was running out of time fast. 

He jumped slightly as he felt a pinch to his chest. 

Plagg had gotten annoyed at his hesitance and had bit him lightly to get him too move.  A quick scowl crossed Adrien’s face as he glanced at where the kwami was hiding in his inner shirt pocket. 

Slowly, he made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving her except once to check where Chloe was so as to avoid her at all costs.  He did not need to put up with her today, not right now.  It took him all of twenty seconds to make it safely to her, but it had felt like three hours.  He stood for a second, his breathing getting heavier.  She must have heard him, for she turned to see who was behind her. 

When blue-bell eyes met emerald green, the air within a ten-foot radius was suddenly gone.

 Both sets of eyes were wide as their mouths were open to allow easier breathing to make up for their rapidly increasing heart rates.  Blush sprinkled and crept up their faces and onto their ear tips. 

“H-hey M-Mari.”  She nodded once slowly. 

“M-m-morning A-Adrien…” 

They stared at each other for a few breathtakingly tense seconds.  Again, Plagg rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.  This time, Adrien didn’t flinch. 

‘Stop it man!  Your running out of time!’ his mind was screaming at him.  He slowly went and sat down across from her, their eyes never coming unlocked. 

“Hey ahh, Mari?  There’s ah…there’s s-something I wanted to-to ask you…” 

Marinette’s knees began to knock together underneath the table.  She tried her best to smile, but the corners of her mouth would not respond.  She nodded once slowly again, allowing him to continue. 

Adrien’s eyes couldn’t help but glance at her bottom lip for a split second.  It looked so beautiful, but was it…trembling?  ‘Oh Man!  She’s so _freakin_ cute!’  Adrien’s mind struggled to stay on topic. 

“I was w-wondering, if uhh…maybe you would like to…ummm…” 

‘Ohmygosh he stuttering!’  Marinette’s mind was going crazy.  ‘Why is he stuttering?   _GASP_!  He’s going to ask me to leave him alone I know he is!  He thinks I’m a wierdo, a freak!  I’m never going to get close to himmmm!  Oh my gosh _WHYYYYY_?!’

 Adrien took a long deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.  Opening them and looking at her, she was taken aback to see the determination that now filled his eyes. 

“Would you like to please go out with me this Saturday?” 

All activity in Marinette’s mind ceased.  Her eyes were as big as the pie in front of her, but they showed bright as if strewn with thousands of sparkling diamonds. 

She couldn’t breathe!  She couldn’t breathe! 

The next seconds were painfully stressful for Adrien as he waited for any response from her.  Breath finally came back to her in ragged gulps as she nodded. 

“Y-y-yes!  Y-yes!  Yes!  I would like to go out with you!”  She couldn’t say anything else thankfully. 

Adrien’s heart swelled, but still beat a thousand miles an hour.  He smiled a little too much, but neither of them noticed. 

“G-Great!  I’ll pick you up at seven!  Le Meuric!  My treat!” 

“Sure!  Absolutely!”  Marinette was the same as him. 

Adrien nodded.  “I-I’ll see you then!” 

“Sure!” 

Without thinking about it, Adrien stood and left the lunch room in a daze. 

Marinette didn’t even turn to look, both of them in complete shock. 

“Hey, where’s Adrien going?” Alya asked as she arrived to the table with her tray. 

“I dunno babe.  I don’t think he has anything scheduled for today.” Nino responded, him just behind her, his tray in hand.  They both sat, Alya next to Marinette and Nino across from her. 

Alya began to eye Marinette curiously.  “Marinette?  Marinette?!”  She didn’t get any response or reaction from the smiling girl.  “Hey!  Earth to Marinette!” she tried again, snapping her fingers in front of her face.  Nothing.  The poor girl was smiling like a fool and her eyes just stared off in to the far beyond, miles away.  Alya and Nino looked at each other worriedly, then at Marinette, then at where Adrien had just left, then back to each other.  A slow smile of realization began to grow on their faces.

 

Present Day:

“And that’s what happened!” Both Adrien and Marinette said. 

 

 

The next day was, at first, uneventful. 

Neither Adrien nor Marinette could look at each other without smiling and blushing their little hearts out.  But they couldn’t help but look at each other every chance they got.  That’s all they could do all morning with Alya and Nino looking on with their own smiles.  They were so happy for their friends.  Took them long enough to realize how much they both wanted this. 

Unfortunately for them though, someone else was watching too.  And she didn’t like what she was seeing. 

The icy blue eyes of Chloe Bourgeois were aflame as she saw the two love birds constantly turning to stare at each other, blushing far too much.  About ten minutes before lunch break, she told Sabrina to find out what was really going on…now!  Five minutes later, there was a broken into locker and a stolen cell phone in Chloe’s over manicured hands.  Nino didn’t even realize he had left his phone in his locker, but since he wasn’t supposed to use it during class it didn’t really matter to him. 

It didn’t take long for the two snoops to scroll through all his text messages to Alya to find out everything.  If it hadn’t been for a jaw clenched ear piercing screech of rage, nobody would have realized that something was bothering Chloe today…but it was Chloe after all.  Something was bound to bother her sooner or later.  The lunch bell rang its usual tone, freeing so many starved students to fill their now empty pallets.  Chloe and Sabrina went around to the front of the school to be alone and out of earshot of anyone. 

“ _This will not happen!  I will not allow this to happen!_ ”  Chloe was seething as Sabrina tried to calm her down. 

“I-It’s just one date Chloe…i-is it really that bad-?!”  Eyes that would have made an akuma flinch glared at her. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you just say that!  _And if you ever wish to be known as my friend again_ , you’ll shut up and only speak when I let you!” 

Sabrina shrunk into herself, almost ready to cry.  Chloe looked back at the stolen cell phone, her perfect nails digging into the protective cover. 

“We are going to stop this no matter what!  Marinette will hate the day she was born when I’m through with her!  But she will never make it to that date!” 

Sabrina was becoming concerned.  Sure, Chloe was horrible to people all the time verbally, but aside from slapping Alya once, she had never threatened someone’s physical health. 

“How can you stop her?”  Sabrina was by no means prepared for Chloe response. 

Turning quickly and jabbing a finger into her chest, Chloe spat out her answer.  “I don’t care how **_you_** do it! Break her leg, hit her with a car, throw her off a building, I don’t care how, but she better not make it to that date, and if you wish to remain my friend you’ll do as I say!”  Chloe practically threw the phone into Sabrina’s chest before stomping back to the lunch room. 

To say that Sabrina was afraid was quite the understatement.  She was terrified.  But she was also livid.  For years, she had done everything Chloe had ever told her to do without even complaining.  She had no other friends because of this, but Chloe had always given her some nice things every now and then.  But at the moment, not one of them meant anything, not even the pendant she always wore as a sign of their friendship.  She had been akumatized once because of Chloe, the akuma specifically possessing her through the very same pendant.  Thanks to Chat Noir and Ladybug, they freed her from its control and helped her home.  She had apparently attacked Chloe several times while she had been akumatized and she always felt guilty about it even though she couldn’t remember ever doing anything.  When Chloe had given her pendant back, she thought things would be better between them…but now, she realized things never did really improve.  

It was as if for the first time she realized what her relationship with Chloe really was.  A single tear the size of a pearl fell from her eye.  Walking around to the side of the school away from the street or prying eyes, she sat down and cried softly to herself. 

Close to the end of lunch, she had made a decision.  Getting up, she walked over to the few tables situated outside the school cafeteria.  Nino, Alya, Marinette and Adrien were all sitting together at one of the tables laughing and blushing.  Nino and Alya were obviously not helping their two friends get through the day un teased.  Looking quickly about, Sabrina made sure Chloe was not in sight.  Slowly, she approached the group. 

“Oh hey Sabrina!”  What’s up?”  Nino asked as she arrived.  Sabrina’s gaze was downcast and she didn’t immediately respond. 

“What’s wrong Sabrina?  Are you ok?”  Adrien couldn’t help but smile at Marinette.  He loved how she was always putting people before herself, even if the people weren’t exactly her friends. 

Sabrina looked up at hearing Marinette’s voice.  Her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffed once to hold something back.  They all sat straighter as she showed them what she had been clutching close to her. 

“Hey!  That’s my cell phone!”  Nino was shocked as his eyes fell on the familiar object.  “I left that in my locker!  How did you get-…!”  One look confirmed his thoughts.  “You broke into my locker!?” 

Sabrina hesitated before nodding vigorously, new tears showing on her closed eyes.  Her throat ached as she accepted the abuse that was sure to come at her. 

“…why?”  Nino’s question was more directed to her crying than his phone, but she didn’t know that. 

“I’m sorry.” She strained out.  “Chloe told me to find out why you two have been acting so weird…” 

Adrien and Marinette froze. 

“I…I knew you two would know,” she motioned to Alya and Nino.  “but I knew you would never tell me because of Chloe.”  She sniffed.  “I knew Alya always has her phone on her so…so I broke into your locker and found your phone…”  She paused as a wave of tears spilled forth and she gritted her teeth to hold back a sob. 

Everyone was unsure whether to be angry or try to comfort her.  She regained a little of herself. 

“Chloe knows now…” 

Alya planted her face into her hands.  “Oooohhhhh noooo.” She breathed silently to herself.  A hand was over Marinette’s mouth as shock took hold of her.  Adrien didn’t know how to react honestly.  Nino was close to fuming.  He opened his mouth to blast her. 

“-But why are you telling us?” Adrien cut him off, seeing his intent.  “Why didn’t you just return Nino’s phone to his locker and not say anything?”  Sabrina’s eyes dropped again. 

“Because I wanted you to know…to know that I’m sorry…” 

She couldn’t hold it back anymore.    The emotions within her finally broke loose and she collapsed to her knees, hands to her face as she cried pitifully.  Alya and Marinette were quick to her side, comforting hands on her shoulders.  Nino was in shock, not expecting this at all.  Adrien was still unsure what to do. 

“It’s ok Sabrina.  It’s ok…”  Marinette was trying everything to calm her down.  It took a few minutes, but they were successful.  When she was able to look up, she wiped her eyes before continuing. 

“That’s not all.” She said very softly.  Eyebrows were raised all round.  “Chloe and I aren’t friends anymore…”  She removed the pin she had on her chest and let it fall to the ground in front of her.  All eyes went wide and two gasps escaped from them.  She was unsure who they belonged to. 

“She…”  she looked at Marinette beside her.  “She told me to hurt you.”  No one dared breath.  “She told me to do whatever it took to make sure you couldn’t show up for your date.”  She sniffed really quick.  “I won’t say everything she said, but she said things like ‘breaking your leg’ or ‘hitting you with a car’…”  Sabrina’s lip trembled.  No one had a chance to respond before a loud noise jolted them. 

Adrien’s chair had fallen back as he stood up and stamped towards the school cafeteria doors, pure rage consuming his face. 

“Adrien!”  Marinette tried calling out to him, but he was already going inside. 

“She’s never gone this far before…”  Sabrina continued as if nothing had happened.  She looked on, as if in a daze.  “I-I won’t do it!  I can’t do it!  I just can’t!”  She wept anew, her eyes closed tightly. 

Alya and Marinette exchanged looks before they continued to console her, Alya hugging her close.  “It’s ok Sabrina.  You have new friends now.  Thank you for telling us.” 

Nino coughed.  “Uh, yeah.  And, its ok…about the phone thing, I mean…”  He tried to smile at her.  A bitter sweet smile landed on Sabrina’s tear stained face. 

She had friends…

 

 

Adrien stopped only once to look around for his intended target.  Then he saw her.  She sat with a few other students who apparently were tolerating her presence.  Her fake laugh was clear to hear and only succeeded in adding fuel to the fire that now burned within him.  Twin flames appeared on his glaring eyes as he zoned in.  Like a torpedo in the water locked onto its target, he stamped towards her. 

A few students saw his face and were quick to shut up. 

‘Kind’ and ‘Nice to Everyone’ Adrien Agreste was on the war path!  And Chloe was dead in his sights. 

The lunch bell would ring soon, but nobody was going to move until after they saw what was about to go down.  Chloe’s table was the last to see Adrien and clammed at the look in his eyes.  They never once left Chloe. 

The rest of the lunch room and gone eerily silent.

 Chloe noticed that no one had laughed at her joke and turned to see what could possibly have stolen her deserved attention away. 

“Oh Adrikins!  You came to sit with me!  I mean, of course you came to sit with me.  I’m glad to see you finally got tired of sitting with those losers.” 

Adrien couldn’t speak he was fuming so bad. 

“You know, I’m getting bored here anyway…how about we go somewhere else and you can buy me something expensive?”  Her voice dripped with suggestion. 

“ _SHUT. UP. CHLOE!_ ”  Adrien seethed through his teeth. 

Chloe jerked back as if seeing the rage in his face for the first time, hand over her chest. 

“Don’t even try pretending with me!  I know everything!” 

Chloe was trying to regain some composure, aware every eye in the school was on them.  Adrien’s voice had been just below yelling volume.  “Heh, Adrien dear-!” 

“Shut Up Chloe!” he said aloud again.  “Now I’ve put up with you and your constant belittling of others for a long time.  Too long in fact!  And I did it because we were friends once as kids.  God forgive me I should never have kept my mouth shut for so long, letting you humiliate and hurt people the way you have!  I don’t know what changed you, but I haven’t been able to stand you for the last three years!” 

Chloe was in complete shock.  So was everyone else for that matter.  Even some of the teachers just stood and watched dumbfounded. 

“But no more!  I’m done with you.  We are no longer friends, don’t talk to me, don’t tell anyone you even know me.” 

He stepped closer, his eyes burning into her and teeth gnashed together.  He lowered his voice to where only the two of them could hear. 

“And if you ever threaten Marinette again…I’ll personally see to it that your father knows exactly everything you’ve caused over the past years.  I’m pretty sure that you being the leading cause for most of the akuma attacks in Paris will not go over to well with him…or the public!”

Fear.  Chloe was filled with it.  But, something else was filling her equally as fast.  It was mixture of emotions that made it really.  Fear, bitterness, depression, jealousy, anger, and a hint of loneliness.  All together made a disgusting blend called hatred. 

As Adrien turned to leave, Chloe stood.  She was shaking. 

“She-you-!”  Tears started to build in her cold eyes. 

“ _You’ll regret it Adrien Agreste!_ Fine!  Keep the little @#$%!”

Adrien whirled around to look at her, his mouth slightly open.  Chloe’s vocabulary had grown too, and had more than once proved she could go toe to toe with anyone around, like earlier that year with Alya. 

“You’ll see!  You’ll see!  She is not what she seems to be!  She’ll let you down and break your heart Agreste!  She’s nothing, a nobody, a stupid girl who thinks she’s better than everyone else!” 

Adrien snorted in irritation.  “Huh, this coming from you?” 

“I’m somebody!”  she yelled loudly.  “I’m important!  My father is important!  She’s nobody, belonging to two stupid bakers that can’t even realize the disappointment they made!” 

SLAP! 

Everyone’s eyes were wide in shock.  A red welt began to appear on Chloe’s cheek.  Adrien had reeled in rage, ready to retort at her malicious words about Marinette and her family, but never go the chance. 

Marinette had beaten him to the punch…almost literally. 

Chloe was shocked to see the normally nervous blue haired girl staring her down with such confidence.  Unlike Adrien though, she wasn’t seething with rage.  Her face was a mixture of a deep frown and pity.  Chloe’s tears began to fall as she slowly brought her fingers up to touch her now red cheek.  Mascara was beginning to run down her heavily make up’d face.

 Marinette spoke calmly.  “I don’t care what you think of me Chloe, but I don’t ever want to hear you brining my parents up ever again.”  Chloe didn’t look at her. 

“Look around Chloe…look what you have turned yourself into.  You now have no friends, no supporters, and nobody that trusts you.  All you have now; are the things your father buys you.”  Chloe’s lip trembled.  Marinette tried to look into her eyes. 

“What is it that made you this way Chloe?  Don’t answer me!  It was your choices.  You have no one to blame but yourself.  Everything that you are now is because of you.  You can’t run from this Chloe, and soon you’re going to have to actually look at yourself in a mirror for reasons other than doing your makeup, and see what’s really there.” 

“I hate you.” 

Chloe’s voice was but a whisper.  Marinette’s eyes widened slightly. 

“I hate you.”  Chloe said louder. 

“Why Chloe?  What did I do-!” 

**_"It’s not what you did, you idiot, it’s who you are!"_ **

Marinette stepped back slightly at Chloe’s accusation.  Chloe’s voice raised in rage as tears continued to fall down her cheeks and her lip trembled. 

“You’re the great Marinette Du Peng Cheng!  The girl whom everyone likes!  The girl whose sooo nice to _everyone_ , the girl who doesn’t spend a dollar on makeup and looks perfect _every_ _freakin day_!  Everyone is your friend.  Everyone thinks you’re great.  You even have parents that actually love you and are willing to spend time with you.  Heck!  Your parents probably discipline you!  You’ve got everything, even talent!  You can design and draw, sew and cook…!  You’ve got everything!  Why do you get it all?!” 

Marinette was at a loss for words. 

“I spend hours in front of a mirror everyday _Marinette_ , putting on the latest and most expensive products available just to look good!  I have no talent! My father won’t do anything with me, he thinks getting me things will keep me happy enough to stay out of his hair.  He won’t let me learn anything, saying that only the lower classes should…he makes me go to all his political gatherings and charities, throwing me at guys who don’t care about me, only whose daughter I am…” 

Marinette and several there gasped at her words.  Chloe looked to the ground sniffing back the mess coming from her nose. 

“I was never allowed to have friends until I started to go to middle school.  No one cared about me there either.  I had to give them stuff just so they would come over.  Only Adrien cared…and now…you’ve even taken him away!” 

Tears came afresh from her eyes traveling in thick rivulets down her cheeks, her makeup ruined now. 

“I hate you I hate you!” she shouted before sobs over took her and she knelt down hugging herself. 

Marinette was in shock.  She looked behind her at Adrien.  He locked eyes with her, shock filling his face too at everything she said.  Marinette turned back and knelt down, slowly put a hand on Chloe’s arm, unsure of her impending reaction.  The sudden touch didn’t even register to her. 

“…my own mother even left me…” she whispered between sobs.  “S-she didn’t even say goodbye to me.  My…my father has never even told me he loves me…why?  Why do you get everything?” 

The bell had long since rung, but no one had moved.  At this point, several of the teachers began to go and silently tap students on their shoulders and motion for them to quietly head back to class.  It wasn’t long before the cafeteria was emptied, save for Chloe, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Sabrina and Ms. Bustier.  Mr. Damocles had let Ms. Bustier know that he would be in his office.  He left in a state of shock shock and was breathing rather deeply at the whole thing.

Ms. Bustier had motioned for Alya and Nino to head back, but they merely shook their heads and pointed at Marinette.  She understood and decided against insisting.  Ms. Bustier was wiser than most her age, and had decided to let the event play out all the way before intervening and giving a report to Principal Damocles. 

Chloe was sobbing as bad as Sabrina had been earlier, although the pain was far deeper, and much crueller. 

Adrien was watching uneasily when something caught the corner of his eye.  Turning, he gasped in horror. 

A purple butterfly was closing in on Chloe! 

All the instincts of Chat Noir reacted within him. 

Looking around desperately, he saw an empty pickle jar discarded on a nearby table.  Sprinting quickly, he grabbed the jar and took off the lid.  Turning back, he ran as fast as he could to intercept the akuma.  Jumping off of one of the chairs, he hurled himself forward and up, jar raised.  Like slamming a basketball in the net, he slammed the jar over the dark magic filled purple insect, slapping the cap on in the same motion.  Landing on all fours, he stood and slowly placed the jar on the table and slowly backed away. 

Everyone except for Marinette and Chloe had seen him and their mouths were wide open. 

Adrien didn’t notice at first, his concentration fully on the akuma in the jar.  It was strange he thought.  The power that the akumas possessed allowed them to destroy things, possess objects or even slip through the tiniest cracks to get to their intended victim.  But glass was proving to be impassable for them.  It couldn’t contain Plagg, he would simply phase through it like it wasn’t there.  But apparently akumas and glass didn’t mix.  Good to know.  The akuma attacked the inside of the jar, making small clinking noises as it did. 

Satisfied that the jar was holding up, Adrien turned… then froze.  Everyone was still staring at him with slack jaws.  Even Ms. Bustier.  Adrien glanced at Nino who mouthed something to him. 

“Dude...What. The. Hey?!” 

No sound came from him, but his eyes motioned towards Alya and the others. 

Adrien understood. 

He had practically exposed himself!  Thinking quickly, as he had gotten used to doing, he spoke in a whisper.  “Fencing…and uh, personal trainer.”  Their faces didn’t change.  “Helps with the whole modeling thing…” 

He so lied, but he figured it was far better than the alternative. 

Unfortunately, due to her nature, Alya had been recording the whole thing up to now, in case it wound up in a principals visit…and had caught him too!  Nino made a mental note to take care of that later. 

A strangled sob brought everyone back. 

Chloe couldn’t stop, and Marinette was unsure of what to do except rub her shoulder uncomfortably.  Looking back at everyone, her eyes pleaded for help of some kind.  Alya was the only one to respond…well, more like shrugged and motioned with her hands to try something.  Marinette rolled her eyes and looked back worriedly.  Adrien’s eyebrow raised.  Why did that eye roll seem so…familiar?

Marinette took a moment before softly speaking.  “Chloe, listen.  I, sorry for what you have had to go through…but that doesn’t excuse the way you’ve treated everyone.  We have all been put through our own form of torture because of you.  I-I don’t hate you Chloe…”

Chloe looked up in shock.

“I don’t like you…but I don’t hate you.”  Marinette took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly. 

“Chloe, I forgive you.”

Everyone stood stunned.  No one moved or even tried to speak.

“I forgive you for everything you have ever done to me.  As for what you’ve done to everyone else, you have to ask them to forgive you for what you’ve done.”

Chloe hugged herself shivering as the tears continued to run down her cheeks and neck.  Straightening her back up, Marinette looked at her, her head held high and her hands folded on her lap.  She looked as if she belonged at a table in an old Chinese film.  She didn’t smile, but there was no anger in her expression.  She took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

“If you want to learn something and have someone to guide you…I know my maman would be glad to have a second daughter.”

Her words rocked the entire room.  Alya collapsed back against Nino, her hand over her heart as if she just had an attack.  Nino caught her, but his face never looked away from the two kneeling girls in front of him, his eyes and mouth open to their max.  Adrien’s eyes matched his best buds, but he bit his lip to not make a sound of disbelief at the earth shattering words he just heard.  Sabrina slowly felt behind her for the floor as she sat down, the atmosphere in the room being too heavy for her to hold up.  Ms. Bustier leaned against a pillar, her eyes and ears unable to move away from the scene.  Even she found it next to impossible to hold up the weight of the words that echoed in the quiet cafeteria.  Deep down though, she was proud.  She was proud of what had just happened. 

Chloe was by far the most shocked person in the room.  Marinette had just offered to be sister!  She offered her own mother- to be a mother- to her!  She gave her a chance to learn something and not just be handed it!

She stared wide eyed at Marinette, completely in shock, but slowly her gaze dropped down to the floor.  Something as thick as wool fell over her eyes.

“No…”

Her voice was small and lost.  Marinette continued to stare at her, her expression unchanging.

“She-she would hate me…everyone hates me…”

“I don’t.”  Marinette replied coolly.  “And neither will she, that I can promise you.”

Chloe paused to for a moment to wipe her eyes and nose, sniffing slightly.  She then looked up at Marinette, her eyes shifting as if she was trying to find something hidden in her face, her lip still trembling. 

“A daughter…” she asked almost whispering.  “She would want me…as a daughter?”  Her voice sounded disbelieving, but all could hear the hope that hid in it.  Marinette smiled gently.  She looked deeply at Chloe.  For the first time ever, she saw a side of her that seemed human.  She seemed like a young child, desperately reaching for something precious.  She understood what she longed for, what she really needed.  Love…and someone to believe in her, to be there for her, to teach her.  Someone to love her unconditionally. 

She nodded slowly.   Chloe began to tremble all over, her eyes looking down in realization.  Marinette slowly stood.  “Come to the bakery tomorrow morning if you would like to.  I’ll be waiting there…”  Turning, she nodded to Ms. Bustier who returned the nod and went to kneel next to Chloe.

Walking slowly, Marinette headed back towards class, Adrien, Nino and Alya following her.  Sabrina stayed behind with Ms. Bustier, unsure what to do.  When the four of them were out of sight of the cafeteria, Marinette suddenly shook violently and collapsed against the wall.  All of them rushed to her, concerns clear on their still shocked faces.  Marinette held a hand over her chest, breathing very heavily.  Adrien could feel her shivering beneath his touch as he gently lifted her up by her shoulders. 

Alya quickly stepped forward and wrapped Marinette in her arms in a tight embrace. 

“Oh, Marinette…Bless that big heart of yours girl!  Its ok now!  Its ok!” she whispered caringly into her ear.  She stroked her hair as Adrien stood behind them, unsure of what to do again.  He honestly didn’t know what was happening.  Nino didn’t either, but he had more of a clue than Adrien did.  Tears were coming down Marinette’s cheeks as she tried to keep from breaking down, her breath almost ragged and deep. 

“Mari, what’s wrong?”  Adrien was trying his best to be helpful.

“It’s ok Adrien.” Alya said softly glancing at him over Marinette’s shoulder.  “That just took a lot out of her is all.”  Adrien looked at the ground, feeling completely useless.  Alya couldn’t help but pity the boy.  She knew he cared deeply for Marinette, but his secluded life had made him socially off.  He was trying so hard.  She smiled reassuringly at him.

Nino let out a deep breath.  “I never thought that Chloe’s life was so much like yours bro…”  His voice was soft and full of shock as he stared at the ground. 

Adrien nodded slowly.  “All except for the being thrown at people, yeah…”  Looking up, he placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.  “I’m so proud of you Mari.  You don’t know how proud of you I am right now…I really wish I had your courage.”

“Yeah, ditto.” Nino added.

“We’re all proud of you Mari.”  Alya added still stroking her best friend’s hair, rocking her from side to side.  “You really are the best of us.”

Slowly, Marinette extracted herself from Alya and turned to face Adrien.  Still feeling a little weak, she used Alya for support.  Adrien’s heart ached to see the tears coursing own her soft cheeks.  Her breathing a little more controlled now, she stared at his chest, almost refusing to look into his eyes.

“Is it true?...That that was what your life was really like too?” 

Adrien smiled as softly and as compassionately as he humanly could.  Reaching down, he took both of her hands in his and brought them together. 

“In a way…” he said softly, but filled with reassurance.  “But I’ve made peace with it now.  You don’t have to worry about it.  Please don’t worry about it.  It’s over now…I’ve never been so happy in my life as I am now being hear with you and Alya and Nino…”  Her eyes slowly met his as he smiled at her.  “I’m fine Marinette, and I hope that you will smile now…”  His hand gently cupped her cheek, caressing it softly as his eyes poured his compassion into hers.  “You light up the room when you smile.” 

She leaned into his hand, feeling the warmth between them.  And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, wheres the action? Be patient there will be plenty of action in future chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to hear back from all of you.  
> SPOILER: Next chapter- Adrien and Marinette's date!!!


	6. A New Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need to apologize in advance to this chapter. I did say that this was the chapter on the character's date, but its not. It was supposed to be, but as I was writing it, so many things came up and it was going in a direction I didn't like so I had to make several changes to this chapter. The date just wound up getting pushed back a chapter, sorry. Any way, i do hope you love this chapter. Im also sorry for not seeming like i updated it last week, but ao3 was experiencing some dificulties and when i updated my last chapter, it didnt update to the public. Sorry again.

The next morning before noon, Chloe entered the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. 

 

The night before, Marinette had explained everything to her parents, them both knowing Chloe only via her reputation.  That, and the time her father had seen her on parent career day at school.  Needless to say, he had gotten quite an opinion of the spoiled brat.  Marinette had come home many a day complaining of Chloe’s bullying.  Most of the time she was able to just blow it off, but on rare occasions, she had come home in tears from the cruel treatment she had received.  Not surprisingly, they were both quite shocked at Marinette’s story. 

Sabine, her mother, stood and walked over to hug her daughter, tears threatening to come down her face.  She was almost a head shorter than Marinette now, and looked every bit like a very petite and elderly Chinese woman.  Love and affection oozed from her, making it impossible for anyone not to in some way like her. 

Tom, her father, was for lack of a better term, a bear.  Standing six foot two, and having a barrel for a chest with arms to match, he posed a very intimidating figure.  Or, at least he would if he wasn’t coated in a sense of joviality that made him the gentlest and funniest French man around. 

Sabine wrapped her arms around her daughter, Tom soon joining them in a family embrace, his arms engulfing them both. 

“I’m so proud of you neui (daughter in Chinese).”  She said with a gentle smile. 

“We both are.”  Tom added his own approval. 

Sabine continued to hug her daughter.  “From what you’ve said, I think a mother is exactly what that girl needs.” 

“That and a swift kick in the skirt.”  Tom added humorously.  Marinette giggled and Sabine shook her head humorously before continuing. “I-I’m not sure if I am what’s best for her, but I’m willing to try.”

Pulling back to look her daughter in the eye, she placed her hands on Marinette’s cheeks softly.  “You know…I always wanted another little girl.” Marinette and her parents smiled together.

 

Chloe looked around cautiously.  No one was in the bakery at the moment, but that didn’t help her nerves at all.  If anything, it made them worse. 

After lunch the previous day, she had tried going back to being her old self, but with all the looks she was getting and all the whispered conversations around her, it just wasn’t right to her anymore.  Her walls of defense had fallen over and she now felt completely exposed to the world. 

She was about half way to the counter, when Tom suddenly appeared from the back room.  Flour coated his apron and his big hands smacked together repeatedly, causing more flour to fly off them.  As always, he had the jolliest smile on his mustached face.  He also wore a large white bakers hat on his head.  Chloe didn’t know it, but that was most unusual for Tom.  Secretly, he had worn it specifically for her benefit, as to give her the complete bakers experience. 

“Sabine honey!”  He called up the stairs in his joy filled booming voice.

“Yes dear?” came a soft reply.

“Should we try that new chocolate fudge glaze on the snickerdoodles today?” 

“Wont that make them far too sweet?”  Tom chuckled to himself before replying.

“That’s the point!  They’ll be just like you, too sweet to handle!”

Sabine upstairs beamed.  She couldn’t stand her husband’s lame jokes and puns, which he made all the time, but she still and always loved how he was always making her feel so loved.  She knew she didn’t need to respond to him; he knew how she was reacting.

Tom turned, the most joyful and loving smile clear on his face.  It was then that he spotted Chloe.  She flinched as his eyes found her.

“Ah!  You must be Ms. Bourgeois!”  He said, his smile widening.

Chloe was tucked into herself, arms holding each other and her face downcast.  She wasn’t as big a fool as most took her to be.  She knew Marinette had more than likely told her parents about her and everything she had done throughout the years. 

Slowly, she nodded, still unable to look up at him. 

“Well Welcome!”  He spread his arms wide dramatically, causing flour to scatter into the air.  Chloe couldn’t help but compare it to a magic show affect.  Tom walked over to her and was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but stopped as he realized that his hands were still coated in a large amount of flour.  Smiling down at the blonde girl who was obviously scared, he motioned towards the back doors. 

“Marinette is upstairs in her room working on her dress design and my wife Sabine is upstairs cleaning.”  Chloe was unsure how he was able to be so inviting to her. ‘He must know whose daughter I am!’ she thought to herself, the old pride returning, but then it dissipated immediately as another thought cut it off.  ‘Yeah…he knows who **_I_** am…’

Tom could easily see as well as sense the conflict within the young lady.  “You should go and introduce yourself to Sabine.  She’s been waiting to meet you.”  His hand moved behind her, urging her forward, but careful not to touch her with the flour. 

Chloe’s mind was close to freaking out. She had been waiting to meet her?  How did they know she was even going to come?  She didn’t even know until earlier that morning!  Fear took ahold of her, but she seemed to have no control of her legs.  Slowly, she walked towards stairs. 

“Go on up. It’s the first room on the left.”  Chloe nodded. 

“M-merci…”

As she started up, Tom’s voice shook her.  “Sabine!  Our guest has arrived!”

Looking up the stairs, Chloe swallowed, and continued her steady climb.

 

Marinette was almost finished.  Her mannequin held up her dress up as she put some final stitches to its hem.  Tikki was perched on the top of the mannequin, watching her chosen concentrate on her work instead of freaking out about later tonight. 

“It’s almost finished Tikki!”  Marinette excitedly squealed, jumping up and down in place as she finished cutting the thread.  Tikki couldn’t help but giggle, sharing in the moment with her chosen. 

“It looks beautiful Marinette!  Adrien will be so awestruck when he sees you.”  Marinette blushed deeply. 

“I just need to get some more thread to do my signature”

“Looks like a trip to the store!” Tikki said smiling.  Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her little friend.  Tikki loved shopping.  Every time was a new experience for her.  Though she was thousands of years old, there were still things that she hadn’t seen, and with the passing of the centuries, there was always something new to see.  Her favorite sight so far, believe it or not, was the airport.  Marinette found it quite odd that a magic flying being that could grant powers, found airplanes so fascinating. 

Marinette also introduced her to something else that she almost regretted later.  Homemade fudge!  Tikki had gone crazy when she had tried the rich flavored dessert.  Cookies had always been her desired food, but after trying fudge, she had all but changed her mind.  Luckily, Marinette had been able to convince her to save it for special occasions, since her parents bakery rarely made it.  That, and the stuff was expensive…at least on her budget. 

Tikki’s favorite flavor of course had always been chocolate, but now she was torn between dark and white chocolate.  One side she claimed was richer, while the other sweeter.  She just couldn’t decide, much to Marinette’s enjoyment.  Marinette of course hated white chocolate anything, but when she had learned that it was secretly one of Adrien’s favorites, she immediately became more lenient to it. 

Marinette grabbed her small purse, opening it to allow Tikki in.  With a giggle of glee, the red kwami zipped into it. 

Climbing down the stairs, Marinette called to her mother as she passed by on her way out.  “I’m going to the fabric shop maman!  I’ll be back in a little bit.”

“Ok dear.  Be safe ok?”  Marinette chuckled to herself.  If only her parents knew who she really was.  Turning to go down the last flight of steps, she stopped cold.

Chloe and Marinette stood facing one another. 

Neither of the girls spoke at first.  Marinette’s surprise was quick to pass, and she smiled at the girl in front of her.  Though, she wasn’t sure this really was Chloe in front of her. 

The blonde had her classic pony tail, but instead of the flashy yellow shirt she normally wore, or her white pants, she wore a black thin jacket over a white t-shirt, and regular store bought jeans.  What amazed Marinette even more, was that the girl in front of her was not wearing a hint of cosmetics! 

This couldn’t be Chloe, Marinette was screaming to herself, and she had to admit, she looked completely different.  But, not bad different.  She looked like she wasn’t hidden anymore.  She was showing her true self, the real her, not the fake that everyone was used to seeing.  She looked like an unveiled product, fresh and just in its beginning stages before being vastly improved later. 

Marinette took everything in in a single glance.  Her shock was quick to appear, but left her just as fast as it came.  She smiled, a small but pure smile as she finally broke the silence. 

“You came.” 

Chloe looked away, her arms still clutching each other. 

“Are you going to gloat?”  Her voice was bitter, but lacked any attack.  She was afraid.  She was now open and defenseless, waiting for the moment that someone would exact their revenge when she was at her most vulnerable.  Marinette tried to not let her expression change. 

“Of course not Chloe, I’m glad you came.”  A moment of silence passed.  “You met my papa?”  Chloe nodded, still looking down and away.  Taking a quick breath, Marinette motioned with her head back towards the kitchen.  “C’mon.  I’ll introduce you to my maman.”  Chloe didn’t acknowledge that she heard, but slowly followed as Marinette led her back to the room where Sabine was humming. 

The kitchen just happened to be connected to the small living room, so they had to walk a few feet to be behind her.  Chloe stood to the side, unsure what to do, as Marinette called to her mother.  Sabine was washing one of the last dishes and her humming was apparently the French national anthem. 

Marinette almost laughed before raising her voice.  “Maman!  This is Chloe, the one I told you about.”  Sabine turned around, quickly grabbing a small towel to dry her soapy wet hands.  A light smile was on her face, but her eyes held a mischievous glint as they fell on the blonde girl. 

“Ah, the _infamous_ Chloe…” 

Marinette’s eyes were suddenly wide and her back frozen.  This was not what she had been expecting at all. 

Chloe, whom had slowly been opening up since she entered the room, quickly retreated back into herself.  She wanted to cry.  She knew this was too good to be true.  Nobody wanted her, and nobody ever would.  She felt no better than an orphaned girl...

Marinette’s eyes darted from her mother to Chloe over and over again, her mind exploding in waves of shock and confusion.  Sabine’s smile softened as she walked over to the clammed up girl. 

Over the years, Marinette had grown to be about an inch taller than Chloe, but Chloe was at least a half a head taller than Sabine. 

Chloe couldn’t look at the petite Chinese woman. 

Sabine quickly studied the girls face.  It was very clear to her trained eyes that fear reined within the poor girl.  Fear and pain. 

Slowly, she lifted her hand up to Chloe’s chin, slowly lifting the blonde’s head up so their eyes could meet.  Sabine glanced over Chloe’s features. 

“You’re so beautiful…” she said just as a mother would say to a daughter. 

Chloe’s mouth tried to work into a smile, but was having a hard time. 

“M-m-merci…” 

Sabine’s smile grew.  It was true.  This poor girl didn’t know how to handle any form of love and affection.  A wave of pity washed over her.  Letting her hand rise to Chloe’s cheek, she looked into her eyes again before speaking proudly, “I’m glad to have finally met you.”  The warmth that Sabine’s words contained embraced Chloe’s insides.  She almost felt like crying again, this time for a reason she didn’t understand.  Sabine stepped back, a smile still on her face. 

“I would like to ask if you would like to help Tom and I in the bakery.  We are making a chocolate fudge glaze and snickerdoodles to dip as this weekend’s special.”  

Marinette immediately clamped a hand down on her suddenly vibrating purse.  Her sudden and rather unexpected action did not go unnoticed, both Chloe and Sabine looking at her in confusion.  Marinette smiled a little too largely. 

“Uuuhhh, it’s my phone! - Probably Alya!  I’ve gotta go and call her!  Later!”  And before anyone could say anything. She was running down the stairs, waving goodbye to Tom as she ran out the door. 

Sabine shook her head.  “I’ll never be able to understand that girl of mine…”  Turning back to Chloe, who was unsure what to do or where to look, she asked again.  “Would you like to help us?  I’m sure Tom would love to teach you how to bake.” 

Chloe was speechless, but she managed a small smile and a nod.  Sabine couldn’t help but notice the moisture in the young girl’s eyes.  The poor girl was so desperate.  It pained her to see someone so young like that.  She had seen it once before, when Adrien had first come over to practice playing video games with Marinette for a tournament.  He wasn’t as bad as Chloe, but she could sense the lack of something much needed in the poor boy’s life… _that_ and a couple good doses of food!  That boy was far too thin!  In fact, both blondes were!

**WUMP!**

A large mound of freshly made cookie batter landed on the counter in front of Chloe.  She couldn’t, and didn’t hide the disgust that came across her face. 

“Step number one…” Tom’s voice boomed proudly next to her, “Is learning to make the cookie dough!” 

Chloe eyes were wide in fear at the thought of touching… _that_!

Luckily for her, the next batch was going to be mixed via a machine, though Tom and Sabine weren’t going to tell her that.  Her face was just too funny.

“You washed your hands right?”  Tom asked her.  She shook her head quickly.  “Well, there’s the sink over there.  Make sure you use the soap…”  Chloe almost ran to it.  Sabine looked at her husband, both smiling mischievously. 

After almost five minutes, they called the stalling blonde back over, saying that she had prepped well enough.  Chloe was hesitant, but slowly she made her way back to being in front of the mound.  Standing in between the two bakers, she stared at the disgusting batch of cookie dough fearfully. 

It was taunting her. 

The smiles on Tom and Sabine grew.  Reaching over, Sabine grabbed a handful of the substance and began to mold several small balls, about the size of golf balls, and placed them on a wax paper covered tray.  Chloe watched in disgusted amazement as the woman next to her didn’t seem phased by the stuff. 

“Your turn Chloe.”  Tom chuckled.  Chloe gulped before slowly reaching towards the mound, her hands trembling slightly.  She gulped again as her hand grew closer, inch by inch.  Just as her fingers were about to come in contact, she withdrew them and jumped back. 

“I can’t!  I can’t I can’t I can’t and **_won’t_** touch that disgusting stuff!”  She stomped her foot and held her fists at her sides in typical Chloe fashion.  However, it was not anger that showed in her eyes, but fear.  A shudder passed through, causing her to visibly shake.  Tom and Sabine looked at each other, their smiles never wavering. 

“Ok.  Then let’s try a different method.”  Tom reached over and held out a rolling pin.  Chloe’s eyes rolled over the strange object.  Tom dipped his hand into a bag, pulling out a descent handful of a white flour and began to sprinkle it over the pin. 

“Basically, all you do is…” he began to roll it over the dough, pressing down as he did.  “Flatten it out.”  He only did a small portion, leaving the rest untouched.  Turning again, he handed the pin out to her. 

“And you won’t even have to touch anything ‘disgusting’.” 

Chloe hesitated again.  Tom noticed and withdrew the pin a little. 

“Of course, it takes a little muscle to do.  I can understand if you are not physically able to-!” 

“ **WHAT!?** ” 

Chloe almost yelled.  Her eyes widened in indignation. 

“You dare insult my abilities?!  Ridicules!  Utterly ridiculous!” 

Walking up to the giant of a man, she snatched the rolling pin out of his hand without breaking her gaze.  Turning, she fiercely attacked the mound of dough, determination in her eyes and strokes.  Tom watched wide eyed before turning to Sabine and exchanged a sly wink with her, both smiling proudly.

 

Marinette had been gone for about two hours now.  It had taken her several promises to get Tikki to calm down after her mother had mentioned ‘fudge’ and ‘cookie’ in the same sentence.  The little kwami was beside herself with excitement.  The shop was only a fifteen-minute walk away, but it had taken her awhile to find the exact color thread she needed amongst the walls of spools they had. 

As to not be a complete liar, Marinette gave Alya a call.  Unfortunately, her best friend was stuck babysitting her little siblings again and couldn’t join her.  What came as a very happy surprise though, was that Alya had discovered the ideal apartment for them.  Both freaked out and agreed to go see it together the next day.  Of course, it wasn’t too long before Alya switched the conversation to the date between Marinette and Adrien for later that night.  Marinette was beyond blushing at Alya’s cooings and suggestive of her future as the possible “Mrs. Agreste”.  Marinette was finally able to force Alya to drop the subject, her being so nervous already, as her excuse.  The future reporter was reluctant, but agreed as long as Marinette promised to get pictures of them for her.  It was then that the subject surprisingly turned to the unexpected arrival of Chloe earlier at the bakery. 

“No. Way!  She actually showed up?!” 

“Yeah!  I guess she was telling the truth yesterday…”  Marinette responded into her phone as she walked back towards the bakery, her shopping now done.  “And that’s not the most amazing part!” 

“Girl, how is that not the most amazing part?”  Alya sounded in disbelief.  Marinette’s voice was low, as if she was revealing a very important secret. 

“Alya…she wasn’t wearing any make-up!” 

“SHUT.UP!” 

“Yes!” 

Alya, for the first time in history, was speechless.

Or, at least it would have been, if not for all the words flying from her mouth.

“Seriously?!  Chloe and no make-up is like…cars without tires!  It’s like Chat Noir without his puns!  It’s like Ladybug without her yo-yo!”

“It’s like you without your cell phone!”  Marinette couldn’t help but quip.

“I KNOW!” 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s reaction.

Alya took a deep breath.  “Seriously girl, I don’t know how you do it.  How could you _ever_ invite her to become your _sister,_ especially after everything she’s done to you?” 

Marinette really didn’t know how to answer.  She really didn’t know what to think about it all herself. 

“I don’t think I knew what I was saying at the time Alya…  It’s just that, well…I saw a side of her I’ve never seen before.  She seemed so afraid…desperate.  I just…couldn’t let her stay that way…even if it was her.”

“And people say rose is the kind hearted one.”  Alya chuckled.

“You mean unicorn!”  Marinette let out before she could stop herself.

“Marinette!”  Alya let out with an exaggerated gasp.

Marinette and Alya both couldn’t withhold giggling.  It wasn’t long before Alya let out a groan. 

“Well girl, I gotta let you go…these little munchkins are becoming a handful.  You need to go, too.  Gotta get ready for to-niiii-hight!”  Marinette blushed as her heart tripped.

“A-Alya-!”

Alya laughed at her friends flustered state, knowing full well her reaction even though she couldn’t see it. 

“Ok Mari, goodnight and good luck!  I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight Alya…and thanks.  See you tomorrow.”

“Pic-tures!”  Alya shouted before Marinette could hang up. 

Marinette chuckled as she took the last steps up to her home.  It was ironic to her that their conversation had ended just as she was arriving.  Before entering, she turned to gaze at the park across the street, the peaceful sight calling to her for some reason.  A sigh of complete and utter peace wrapped around her like a warm blanket and joy ran thru her inner most being.  Everything at the moment in her life seemed perfect.

Turning, she opened the door and walked into the bakery that was her home.  She had not gone more than a few steps when a shriek cut through the calm atmosphere. Eyes wide, Marinette looked on to see something no one expected to ever see in their lives.

Chloe was running, flour coating her…everything!   She was laughing and shrieking as Tom chased her with a bag of flour, grabbing handfuls and chucking the white powder at her as she ran.  A few customers sitting nearby giggled as they watched the two battle playfully behind the counter.  Sabine was at the register, a hand over her smiling, yet totally embarrassed face.

Marinette’s jaw dropped.  Tikki peaked from the purse, her mouth soon imitating her chosen’s.

When the two would be warriors disappeared into the back room still battling and laughing, Marinette approached her mother.  Sabine saw her and looked up to give her an explanation, but could only manage to smile and shrug with the shake of her head.  Marinette couldn’t speak.  She didn’t know how to feel about it all.  It was just too much…too suddenly!  Completely unexpected! 

What _should_ she feel?  Betrayed?  ‘No, of course not!’ she thought.  ‘That doesn’t make any sense!’  Jealousy?  ‘Oh, _puh-lease_!’ she nearly choked on her minds absurd thoughts.  ‘I am _sooo_ not jealous of Chloe! No. Never.’

Sabine knew her daughter very well and could always tell when she had an internal conflict.  A hand appeared on Marinette’s shoulder.  Shocked back, Marinette looked to see her mother’s reassuring smile.  She always knew how to communicate to her without the need for words.  Smiling in kind, Marinette laid her hand over her maman’s.  The moment was suddenly interrupted by a polite cough from behind her. 

“Ahem.  Excuse me, but I’m here for my daughter?” 

Turning, they both were shocked to see Mayor Bourgeois standing just inside the door. 

The man was tall, even taller than her father, but he sported a rather robust belly instead of a chest, and his arms were lacking the strength of a laborer.  His black suit was obviously tailor fitted and he wore his usual red white and blue sash, the symbol of his office. 

He almost had no hair left atop his head, or at least you would think so at first glance, however he did sport some dull gray across the back of his head going as high as it could, but not quite making it all the way up. 

He frowned at them, but his voice posed no rudeness or ill will.  In fact, his eyes gave away that he was rather unsure, flustered even. 

“Ah!  Mayor Bourgeois!  It is an honor to have you here sir.”  Sabine bowed happily in the traditional Chinese fashion, joy in her voice.  Marinette had met the mayor several times before, mostly as her alter ego though.  Apart from spoiling Chloe her whole life and willing to do anything she wanted, he had seemed such a decent man.  However, after Chloe’s confession the day before, Marinette couldn’t look at him the same way again.  A bitterness towards the man had grown in her. 

Smiling as best she could, she imitated her maman. 

“Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery sir.”  She said loudly thru her grit, smiling teeth.

‘Yes yes, of course.”  He replied with a slight bow of his head to them, a quick smile appearing for a slight instant before disappearing again. 

“I do beg your pardon,” he began, his eyes darting in several directions, “but I was told my daughter Chloe was here, and I’ve come to take her home.”

Sabine smiled sweetly.  “Oh yes.  Ms. Bourgeois is here.  We’ve been-!”

She didn’t get to finish.  At that moment, Chloe and Tom came back through the back door, both laughing and covered from head to toe in flour, giving them both a ghostly appearance. 

Chloe froze at seeing her father.  To say that Mayor Bourgeois was shocked…well, you get the idea.

“Chloe!...How on…What…Do you…!?”  He couldn’t seem to figure out what words to say.

Chloe was quick to get over her initial shock, flashing him a bright toothy smile and fluttering her eye lashes like a true expert…which she was.

“Hi daddy!  W-what are you doing here?”  Marinette could tell Chloe was internally freaking, though she put up a good act.

Mouth working up and down, the mayor couldn’t respond.

“Daddy?”  Chloe tried again.

It took a moment, but he regained himself.  His voice was thick with disapproval.

“I’ve come to bring you home young lady.  L-look at the state you’re in!  You can’t possibly be seen this way!  Quickly now, to the car so we can get you home and have you looking presentable for the public.”

Chloe’s shoulders slumped a little.  Her new found freedom, her touch of warmth, was to be short lived.  She turned to look at the Dupains.  Tom smiled at her.

“It’s ok Chloe.  Your welcome back here anytime.  We’ll make a baker out of you yet!” 

“A…a…baker?!”  The mayor gasped in an awed whisper.  Everyone ignored him.

Chloe managed a half smile before looking at Sabine.  The mother knew what Chloe was secretly longing for.  Smiling lovingly, she nodded in agreement with her husband. 

Chloe’s smile became complete. 

Turning, her expression immediately changed.  Frowning, she lifted her nose into the air.  She became the old Chloe, the Chloe that was now just a mask for the world.  Striding quickly and boldly, she made her way to the door and the limo that awaited her.  Just before she got to the door though, she suddenly stopped.

“Marinette!”

Marinette’s eyes widened.  Chloe turned around and looked at her.  Closing her eyes again and her nose still up, she held her arms tight against her body. 

“Thanks!”

Turning quickly, she strode out the door, the mayor following her.

Marinette stood in complete surprise.  A flour covered hand fell on her shoulder.  Looking up, Tom gave her a broad wink.  She smiled widely at him.  Sabine stepped forward and hugged her, pride and love for her very apparent.  Tom went to join in the group hug, but Sabine’s finger in his chest stopped him cold.  Pushing him back gently, she gestured to his flour caked clothes and raised a reapproving eyebrow.  He pouted, giving her his best sad eyes and jutted out bottom lip, but she didn’t budge.  Smiling and rolling his eyes, he headed for the shower.

“Ahem.”

He stopped and looked back with a slight hope in his eyes.  She glanced from him to the mess of flour across the bakery and then to the broom closet, making sure he got the idea.

Hanging his head in defeat, he walked to retrieve the broom and dust pan from the closet.  But before he started cleaning, he quickly leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran, earning him a loving swat from her.  Marinette held a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter, but many of the customers’ present weren’t as considerate and howled with laughter.  The tense moments from before were now forgotten.

Sabine smiled, shaking her head before turning to her giggling daughter.  “Dear, you really need to finish your dress now.  Adrien will be here soon and I still need to do your make-up and hair!” 

Marinette freaked, remembering what time it was and ran up the stairs to her room to finish her dress before tonight.  Oh, tonight…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! This time i promise the next chapter is their date! Please comment!


	7. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here! Marinette and Adrien's date! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please comment below!

Adrien was sweating bullets. 

He had already changed his shirt twice because of the watery stains that had appeared.  In a state of panic, Adrien grabbed his anti-per spirant deodorant and began to rub it all over himself. 

“Dude…!” 

Nino leaned against the inside of the bedroom door frame, his arms across his chest.  He stared, his face a mixture of ‘ _Oh heck no_!’ and ‘ _Are you serious_?’. 

“You are not going out like that!”  Walking over he took the third shirt out of his buddies shaking hands and pushed him towards the bathroom. 

“Shower.  Now.” 

Adrien tried to dig his heels in, but failed miserably.  “Nino!  C’mon, its already…”  he looked around for his alarm clock. 

“Two-thirty bro.  You got time.”  Pushing him again, he spoke his words again.  “Shower.  Now.”

Washing himself again with his Phoenix Axe shampoo and body wash, Adrien scrubbed the deodorant off his body with his blue bath sponge. 

“Hey Adrien-!”

“ **GAAHHHH**!”

Plagg appeared right in front of him.

“ **Plagg**!  You know you can’t be in here with me like this!  Get out!”  Adrien threw his soap sponge at the little black fairy.  Of course, Plagg was easily able to dodge it.  Even if he wasn’t, Adrien knew he could just phase right through it.

Plagg rolled his giant eyes.  “Ugh.  It’s not like I haven’t seen your naked butt before, you know.  We have lived together in the same room for years now…”

Adrien was red and practically seething as he tried desperately to cover his wet naked body.

“I don’t care!  Get out now or I’ll… _I’ll never feed you cheese again_!”

Plagg rolled his eyes again before phasing thru the shower curtain. 

Adrien began to immediately rinse himself off, intent on not staying in any longer than he had to now. 

“I was just going to tell you, that you’re being nervous over nothing.”

Adrien didn’t like the fact that Plagg hadn’t completely left the bathroom, but admitted it was a far cried better than him actually being in the shower with him. 

“Plagg I really don’t want to talk about this…”  he began.  “It’s my first date ever, _and_ I’m going with Marinette.  Of course I’m nervous!” 

Though he said he didn’t want to discuss it, here he was discussing it.   He was so pathetic.

Plagg made a gross facial expression.  “I can’t believe I’m actually trying to help you here, but just be you and it will all work out.  It’s not like the life and death situations you deal with every other day.”

He paused for a moment.

“And I hope you continue to not let your emotions get the best of you, like you just did now and yesterday!”

Adrien turned the water off and reached for his towel.  “Oh, come on Plagg.  That’s never happened and I doubt it ever will.”  Plagg turned as Adrien opened the shower curtain, towel wrapped around his mid-section, steam floating on either side of him.

“C’mon me nothin!  You know what will happen if you let rage control you while you’re in **_my_** suit!”

Adrien paused.  Plagg had warned him several times that his emotions influenced the abilities of his suit.  Joy and peace increased everything, where almost all the others didn’t really do anything.  Rage on the other hand…he was told to never let it out no matter what.  According to Plagg, the consequences were more than dire. 

Shrugging it off, he went to wipe his heavily steam covered mirror so he could dry and style his hair…again.

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ve been ok for years now.  I’m pretty sure if it was going to happen it would have already.”

Plagg wanted to say something, but he knew his chosen was done listening to him on the subject.  He sighed in frustration.

“Don’t overdo it on the clone this time.  She’s not the only one that has to smell you, ya know.”

 

Adrien arrived at the bakery at seven sharp.  Knocking on the door, he trembled nervously as he held a set of blood red roses in his hand.  It was only seconds before Tom opened the door.  Standing to his full height, he dwarfed Adrien.  He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he stared the boy down, giving him the skunk eye. 

“Yes?” he asked, his voice low and ominous.

Adrien felt like he was going to pass out. 

“H-hello Mr. Dupain…I’ve come to-to take Marinette out for tonight…if that’s ok…?”

Tom merely raised an eyebrow.  Adrien was sure he was a goner.

Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on the giant man’s face.  He laughed aloud causing Adrien to breathe a little easier. 

“It’s ok son.”  Tom said before clapping a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m only kidding you.  Come on in.  Marinette is almost ready.”

 

Marinette was close to panicking. 

Her dress was ready, but her hair and makeup were still being done by her mother.  Her hair when it was let out, was surprisingly longer than you would have expected. 

Her mother gave her a beautiful soft romantic braid up do, the braid traveling the left side of her head, the curls on her right.  With her lashes now brushed out, a candy apple colored lipstick on her lips, and mascara across her cheeks, she was finally finished. 

She was a drop dead!  The hair design complemented her neck beautifully. 

Pulling a small colored glass jar from the cabinet, her maman delicately sprayed its contents onto her.  Lolita Lempicka perfume.  Not high end, but a beautiful fragrance none the less. 

Her mother stared at her in the mirror, love and joy pouring from her eyes as they beheld her _almost_ ready daughter.  Marinette blushed and smiled back.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”  Sabine quickly rushed out of the room. 

Marinette got up, surprised at her mother’s hasty departure.  Slowly, she walked over to her dress still on the mannequin.  It was perfect.  She truly had outdone herself with its detailing.  Slipping out of her purple plush robe, she lifted the dress off the mannequin and slipped into it being extra careful to not mess up her hair and make-up. 

As soon as she finished, her maman returned to the room carrying something in her hands.  It appeared to be a long wooden box.  It was a highly polished dark wood, the craftsmanship obviously Chinese and ancient.  Setting it down on the vanity, Sabine sat down and beckoned for Marinette to come sit next to her.  Marinette slowly sat down next to her, curios as to what could possibly be making her mother so excited that she was bouncing in place.

“I’ve been waiting to give you this for some time Marinette…” 

Slowly, she lifted the lid off the box, setting it aside carefully.  Marinette gasped at what she saw. 

The inside of the box was filled with a dark royal purple fabric, delicate and soft, yet shimmered in the light.  But on it, sat a long beautiful hair pin.  It was Chinese in design and craft, gold vines and leaves with stems and red flower petals popping out.  It was intricately detailed and beyond compare or price.  Marinette marveled at it, not daring to touch the beautiful piece.  Sabine beamed at her daughter’s reaction.

“It was my great, great grandmother’s.”

Marinette looked at her in disbelief and shock.

“She wore it on her wedding day, as did her daughter and her daughter.”  She looked into Marinette’s eyes.  “My mother wore it on her first date, as I did…”  Marinette couldn’t help but gaze in awe at her. Taking a deep breath, Sabine smiled largely at her.  “…and now, it’s yours to wear.”

All the breath left her body.  Marinette’s hands trembled as they ventured to touch the treasured jewel. 

“Maman…”

Sabine gently reached over and lifted the pin and carefully set it in Marinette’s hair.  Looking in the mirror, she gasped.  It travelled the full length of the braid, reaching from the back of her head to the front.  The vines and flowers weaved perfectly to match the braid.  The red in the pin went well with her dress and matched her lipstick perfectly.  It could not have matched better.

Sabine began to tear at the sight of the pin in her hair.  “You’re so beautiful Nǚ'ér”

Marinette was close to tears now as well, but held them back firmly, so as not to mess up her make-up.  Standing, she quickly hugged her maman. 

“I love you mama.”

“I love you too Nǚ'ér.”

A few seconds went by as the two soaked in the moment.

“Come on.”  Sabine said extracting herself and wiping her eyes.  “Adrien is downstairs waiting for you.  Who knows what jokes your father is making him listen to.”

Marinette squeaked at hearing Adrien had already arrived, but rolled her eyes in despair at the thought of her father embarrassing her with his lame jokes and puns.  She quickly checked herself before running to catch up to her maman.  She was really glad her parents had closed early just for her. 

“Tikki?  Are you ready?”

Tikki came out of her hiding spot and flew up next to her.

“Of course Marinette.  And might I add that you look beautiful tonight!”

Marinette beamed at her words.   

Adrien was laughing hard, his sides now hurting at Mr. Dupain’s jokes.  He had been able to add a few good puns himself, causing the man to laugh as well.  It was Mrs. Cheng’s arrival that caused him to stop and look up.  Before she was all the way down, she winked slyly at him.  His heart immediately began to increase in rate.  Standing next to her husband who himself was recovering from laughing, she called up the stairs. 

“Precious!  Come down now!”

Adrien looked intently at the top of the stairs, barely able to breathe as he waited to catch the first glimpse of his date.

Marinette took a deep breath, forcing her nerves to relax.  ‘It’s ok.  Just the typical stair scene.  Just smile, and don’t trip.  You got this…hoooo.”

Slowly, she willed her feet to descend the steps.

It was a flash of deep blue that caught his eyes first.  Then her hand upon the railing came into view along with a slim fitted waist.  Adrien stopped breathing altogether at seeing her face.  The smile that graced her features and the eyes that captivated all, struck his heart like thunder, shaking him to his core. 

 ** _She was exquisite!_**  

No creature could compare to her.  His jaw was down and his emerald eyes glistened as they widened. 

Marinette turned her gaze away, trying to hide her blushing, but her smile never leaving as she continued her slow descent to earth.

Adrien automatically stepped up the first steps to meet her, his left hand holding the pair of roses he had brought for her.  The two stopped to stare at each other, too overcome to speak.  Tom and Sabine smiled at each other in their own recollection, before returning to gaze at the two love struck teens.  Adrien was the first to break the silent atmosphere.

“Marinette…!  You- you look beyond words!”  his voice breathy and soft.

She wanted to break down and cry right there.  A hint of moisture filled her sparkling blue-bell eyes as her smile increased. 

“Merci Adrien…” her voice shy and petite. 

“You look…so handsome tonight…!”

Adrien blushed slightly at the compliment.  Slowly, he lifted his gift of roses up to her.  She looked shocked at them before taking them with a smile, her cheeks now matching their color.  She held them close to her face as her eyes shied away from her crush.  Adrien was again awestruck at her beauty.

**_SLAM!_ **

Everyone jumped as the front door burst open.

“ _Am I too late?!  Did they leave yet?!_ ”  Alya freaked as she hurled through the door, breathless.  She froze as she saw the two on the stairs. 

Tom and Sabine could only shake their heads at Alya’s not so surprising entrance.  Both Adrien and Marinette were shocked at their friend’s sudden arrival.  What was even more surprising, was Nino following behind her, gasping for air and leaning against the door frame. 

“Sorry…” he gasped.  “Tried to…stop her… _oh gosh_ …!” 

He sat down hard on the floor, trying to suck in great quantities of air. 

Alya didn’t turn to comfort him or acknowledge that he had arrived. 

“Oh my gosh Mari, you look so beautiful!”  her voice was calm and filled with awe.

Marinette took a second to gather her now scattered emotions. 

“T-thank you Alya…”

Adrien was unsure what had just happened.  One moment he was lost in the most beautiful thing he had ever seen or felt, the next he’s seeing Alya standing behind him and commenting about Marinette.

Nino finally stood, his breathing a little more under control.  Looking at the Dupains, he mouthed ‘sorry’ to them.  They responded with smiles and rolling their eyes.  Looking back at the two would be dates, he noticed something. 

“Hey!  You guys match!”

Looking down, Adrien realized they did. 

Nino had earlier encouraged him to wear his deep blue slacks and jacket with a brilliant white button up underneath.  He guessed now he knew why.  At first, he had tried wearing a tie with it, but at Nino’s insistence, he didn’t.  Plagg even hid the tie so he couldn’t wear it. 

Marinette squeaked at the now obvious.  A sudden flash brought them both back.  Alya had her phone out and was snapping pictures at every chance.  She was intent on not missing a single moment.  Sabine soon joined her, holding an old disposable camera. 

Turning slowly, Adrien looked up at Marinette, their eyes locking.  He then offered her his hand.  She gasped before slowly letting her hand lay on his.  Carefully, he led her down the last few steps to the floor, where they could both be more comfortable for their audience.  After several photos and requested poses, Nino piped up.

“That is one sick looking hair pin girl! “

Alya stopped for a moment to look at it.

“Oh my gosh, that pin is divine!  Where did you get it!?”

Marinette glanced over at Sabine.  Sabine smiled proudly as all eyes went to her.

“It was my great great grandmothers.”

All mouths except for Tom and Marinette dropped.

Alya looked back at Marinette still stunned.

“Details…!”

“Later.”  Adrien cut her off.  “It’s getting late and we have a reservation to get to.”

He looked at Marinette beside him with the most sincere smile.  She blushed wildly, but couldn’t look away. 

Nino chuckled.  “You two are like cotton candy.  All fluff and sweeter than sugar!”

“Toothache!”  Alya added as she snapped another photo.

Without another word, Adrien led his lady to the limo that waited outside.  Adrien smiled to himself.

It had been several weeks since he had spoken to his father, but months since he had seen him.  He had gone after school to see him yesterday and requested for Gorilla to come and drive them on their first date.  Gabriel was shocked to say the least, but agreed on one condition.  To Adrien’s astonishment, he requested…a hug.  Though stiff and somewhat uncomfortable, the hug had been passable.  Adrien was so happy his father was trying to change, even if he was a little late.

Maybe what Ladybug said was true…

Gorilla opened the back door for them and almost smiled as Adrien helped Marinette in.  All four of their encouragers waved as they drove away.

It wasn’t far to the famous and fabled restaurant, but the two were silent, both so happy that they thought one wrong word would shatter everything.  It was all too good to risk.

Upon arriving at the front entrance, Adrien immediately opened his door and held it open for Marinette.  As she began to exit, he held out his hand to her.  Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ and her eyes were wide and pure as she looked up at him.  He smiled at her as he stared back, hoping they could stay like this for a little longer.  Her eyes glittered as a tiny smile formed on her face and she placed her hand on his. 

He was never going to let go.  Not ever.

The sun was already set and the streets were lit with their usual but still charming lights.

Entering, Adrien approached the greeter.

“Agreste reservation.”

“ _Ah. Bien sur monsieur. Votre table est prête. Est-ce que vous et votre belle dame me suivrez_?  (Of course sir.  Your table is ready.  Will you and your beautiful lady please follow me?)

Adrien nodded and put a hand against the small of Marinette’s back, his shoulder almost touching hers. 

Though she refused to show it, her heart was doing somersaults. 

Slowly, they followed the man to a simple set table.  Marinette marveled at the restaurant’s beauty, the décor so rich in history and texture, expensive.  Yet, everything seemed so simple.  Nothing overdone or too elaborate.  It was as if this place was meant for quality food and simple atmosphere, no more.  She would always remember this night. 

She was so busy admiring the place, that she failed to see Adrien sneak the greater a rather hefty tip. 

Adrien walked to the table and pulled the chair out for her.  Carefully, she sat down, moving her dress out of the way gracefully and smiled in thanks.  Walking around to sit across from her, Adrien saw a couple people waving to him.  Smiling and waving back, he sat.  Marinette glanced curiously towards where Adrien had waved. 

“They’re acquaintances of my father.”  He told her before she could fully turn around.  “I’ve met them before at some of his parties.” 

“Oh.”  Marinette blushed, slightly embarrassed. 

Two well-dressed waiters arrived, each handing them a menu.

“We shall give you a moment to decide on your choices.  Can we interest you in any wine tonight?”

Marinette squeaked in shock at the listed prices next to the short list of meals.  Adrien immediately handed his menu back.

“Actually, we are going to have the collective menu please.” 

The waiter bowed.  “Very good sir.  And your drinks shall be…?”

Adrien smiled apologetically at Marinette.

“Chateau Lagrange please.  And two glasses of water as well.”

“Ah, excellent choice monsieur.  I shall inform the chef.”

Marinette gaped at Adrien.  Adrien winced.

“I’m sorry.  I’m not trying to show off, it’s just that, I wanted this night to be special for you…”

Marinette’s heart broke.  He was trying so hard to please her.  He didn’t have to.  She would have been happy with McDonalds as long as he was with her.

“No, no Adrien.  You don’t have to do all this for me.  I’m fine as-…”  She paused, summoning up her remaining courage.  “…as long as you’re with me.”

Adrien’s heart exploded.  Well, not really, because then he would have fallen over dead.  No, he just couldn’t hold onto all the joy she just gave to him.  His smile became soft and full of that joy and his eyes sparkled, completely unrestrained.

“I would like that.  T-to be with you I mean…”  He took a moment to breath.  “How about after today, we just do small things together, like hang out at the mall or go to the movies?”

Marinette’s smile became the same as his.  “I would like that a lot.”

It wasn’t long before the two waiters reappeared with two crystal glasses and a bottle of France’s most popular and expensive wine.  Marinette was now doubly sure she wasn’t ever going to forget this night.

“Excuse me my dear…?” a voice came from next to her.

Marinette looked up to see a slightly overdressed woman standing next to her.  She looked to be in her fifties and had many jewels and precious stones on her. 

Marinette smiled up at her.  “Yes?”

“May I say your dress is simply superb!  Very beautiful, my dear, very beautiful.”

Marinette beamed at the compliment. 

“Oh thank you, Ms.….?”

“Berdine.  Ms. Berdine.”

Marinette nodded in respect.  “Thank you for your warm compliment Ms. Berdine.”

“May I ask who the maker is?  It would look fabulous on my daughter for her anniversary.”

Marinette was unsure what to say, her face blank and shy.  Adrien on the other hand, was ready and waiting.  Sitting up proudly, he motioned to Marinette.

“Madam, you are speaking to the designer herself.  May I introduce you to Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!  Fashion designer and couturier!”

Marinette blushed deeply at Adrien’s flamboyant words.  He had said them with such strength and passion it was embarrassing, but no less touching.

The lady placed a hand over her chest in shock.  “Oh my dear, I had no idea.  My apologies for not realizing it myself.”

Marinette wanted to tell it was ok, but didn’t get the chance.

“May I commission you to make a dress for my daughter?  I shall pay you of course.  Will…500 euros be enough?”

Marinette’s jaw hit the floor.  The lady looked taken aback by her response.

“I’m sorry, how stupid of me.  It is clear that Mr. Agreste here is quite impressed with your work.  Do forgive my outlandish offer.  Would…800 euros be more sufficient?”

Marinette was dreaming.  She couldn’t answer- She couldn’t breathe!

Adrien was quick to come to her rescue again. 

“She would be glad to Ms. Berdine.  I shall have my assistant contact you tomorrow to work out the details and time.”

Ms. Berdine seemed overcome with joy.

“Thank you.  Your father already has my contact as you know.  I’m sorry to have interrupted your evening.  Have a wonderful night Ms. Marinette and to you Monsieur Agreste.”  She made her way back to her table, quickly speaking to several others who were waiting for her. 

Marinette turned back, still in a daze.  Adrien beamed at her. 

“I-I don’t know what to say…!”  she said very flustered.  Adrien didn’t say anything, only winked.  A broad smile appeared on her face, her chest rose and fell with her now deep breaths, it all almost too much for her.

Their meal was eventually brought out, and they spoke to each other as they ate.

“No way!  She actually showed up?!”  Marinette nodded.

“And she wasn’t wearing any designer clothes or make-up!”

Adrien’s jaw hit the table top.  Marinette giggled into her hand. 

After a small length of time, Marinette became suddenly quiet. 

“Adrien…”

He looked up at her, her sudden change worrying him.

“…what did Chloe mean when she said her mom left her?  I…I was told that Mrs. Bourgeois died.”

Adrien immediately became very somber.  It took him a moment, but he soon spoke, his voice very soft.

“When Chloe was five, her mother was diagnosed with breast cancer…”

Marinette gasped, her hand shooting to her mouth in terror.

“By the time the doctors discovered it, it was already too late to treat.  They gave her only months to live.”  He paused to take a breath.  “She was always very particulate about her appearance, never wanting anyone to see her unless she was at her best.  After being in the hospital for three months, they say she just…broke.”

Marinette couldn’t believe her ears.  The idea of it all too terrible for anyone, let alone those that had to go through it.

“She refused to let anyone see her…not even Chloe.”  Adrien continued, his voice almost sounded in despair.  “She died without letting Chloe see her or say goodbye.  Chloe hasn’t been the same since then.”

Marinette’s mind was reeling.  “Poor Chloe…” she whispered.

Adrien let out a deep breath.  “Her dad changed then too.  He became afraid of losing Chloe as well.  He spoiled her and threw himself into politics.  I tried being there for her, but after my mom disappeared, it was…difficult.”

He shook his head.  They shouldn’t be concentrating on such hurt felt memories tonight.

“Let’s change the subject.  Tonight’s supposed to be a happy one.”

Marinette understood and nodded once, smiling. 

The night went beautifully, both enjoying it immensely.  Several more people came to introduce themselves and made several inquiries as to Marinette’s dress and hair pin.  It was after ten-thirty when Adrien dropped her off in front of her parent’s bakery. 

“Tonight was perfect Adrien.  Thank you.”

Adrien looked into her eyes, the moon giving them a gorgeous glow.

“It was perfect because you were there Marinette.”

She blushed, looking down awkwardly. 

“Would you like to go out with me to the movies after school on Tuesday?”  She looked up at him.  “Moana is out now if you’d like to see it with me?”

A smile crept across her blushing face.  “I would love that.” 

Adrien smiled.

“Goodnight Adrien.”

“Goodnight pr-Marinette.”

He hoped she hadn’t caught his almost slipup.  She hadn’t. 

 

That Monday, Adrien and Marinette arrived to class together early, shocking everyone.  The two understood.  They were never on time.  Him because of his modeling and her because of sleeping in all the time. 

Adrien slowly walked over to Chloe, who was now sitting by herself.  She wore dark colored clothes and simple make-up. 

“Chloe?”  Adrien began.

Chloe only slightly turned her head toward him, her arms crossed over her chest.  Her face was down and sad.  In all honesty, Adrien had been expecting her to be angry and huffy. 

“I want to apologize for Friday.  I was completely out of line.  I’m still upset at what you said, but I could’ve handled it better than I did.”

She turned to look at him in disbelief.  Everyone did.  Everyone except Marinette, who smiled at him proudly.

Chloe stared at him.  As he turned to back to his seat, which was now next to Marinette since Alya had unexpectedly moved to his seat, he heard Chloe speak softly. 

“I…” 

Turning, he looked at her questioningly.

“I’m sorry too…for everything.”

No one dared make a sound.  All forms of speech had been taken from them.  Wide eyes were locked on the blondes at the front of the room in disbelief still.

Adrien nodded with a smile and went to sit down. 

Over the next few weeks, Marinette received several phone calls, all asking her for personal designs and fittings, each offering hundreds of euros.  They all mentioned something about seeing her picture on the internet.  Marinette questioned Alya about it later, but only got a very innocent smile in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to expound on Marinette's dress, but since I don't know anything about fashion-like at all- I thought it be best to leave it to the readers imagination. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I'll try to get a new chapter out by Friday next week.


	8. The Last Root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!! I hope you all have a great Christmas and enjoy this chapter. I admit, i was unsure about this chapter originally, but I think it came out pretty good. Let me know what you think please. I really appreciate it when people leave me comments.

It had been awhile since the last akuma and both heroes were enjoying the peace immensely, but now, only a day after both their dates, Hawkmoth reared his ugly head again. 

An akuma going by the name Gag Relief was attacking children.  No one knew why, per the norm.  He wore skin tight white tights with black horizontal zig-zags across the upper torso and a cape with a hood over his head, giving him an almost phantom look.  His face was dark purple with black circles under his eyes and black lips.  He flew just above the ground holding his palms up, yellow halo like beams coming from them and hitting children.  When the light would fade from them, they would be gagged with duct tape and tied up from neck to toe with thick ropes. 

Chat Noir was the first to arrive on the scene. 

Gag Relief had three elementary school kids backed into a corner made by a building and a fence, his ghastly appearance terrifying them to the point of crying.  Anger bubbled up inside of Chat, a low growl emanating from his throat as his fists tightened up hard.  

Breaking his baton into two pieces, he threw one at the akuma who had his palms raised. 

His aim was true, the baton striking him in the back of the head, knocking him into the wall of the building.

“ _NUUHHH_!” 

Chat Noir looked at the terrified children and shouted to them.

“Run to the nearest building and hide!  Hurry!”

Too scared, the children didn’t budge, watching their tormenter beginning to pick himself up with a loud groan.  Chat Noir grit his teeth in concern.  Jumping quickly, he landed behind the akuma.

“Hey, Silent Sam!”

Gag Relief slowly turned to look at his attacker.  Chat grinned at him, his eyes mischievous, but with a hint of danger in them.

“It looks like everyone’s ‘speechless’ on your appearance.  ‘Feline’ ready to ‘quiet’ while you’re ahead?”

Gag Relief growled in disgust, his voice low and ominous with its own shallow echo. 

“That voice…!  So much annoying noise! Horrible, loud noise!  What peace there will be once you’ve been gagged!”

He blasted at Chat, who easily dodged his attack.  Gag Relief sent blast after blast at the black leather clad hero, but Chat Noir dodged all of them, snickering and punning the whole way.

“Meowza!” 

“Over here!” 

“Missed me tall dark and ‘silent’!” 

“Ooo, close but…not!  Ha Ha!”

“Oh, what a ‘Relief’ it is!”

“ ’Chat’ got your tongue?!”

Growls of rage tore from the akumatized victim as Chat mocked him.  Chat mentally clapped himself on the back; he was slowly leading him away from the kids.  Suddenly, Chat saw something darting towards where the kids were still huddling together.  Turning quickly, he saw little Mylene coming to a stop in front of them.  What was she doing there!? 

“Miss!  Get away from here!  Huh?  **_Woah_**!”

Chat barely dodged another blast, landing behind a truck to take a quick breather.

Gag Relief turned slowly to see a girl trying to heard the children away to safety.

“No you don’t!” his voice no more than a dark whisper.

Flying quickly, he cut them off before they got very far, the children still too scared to move quickly.  Raising his palm, he pointed it at them.  The children coward behind Mylene who stared the phantom down, her arms spread to protect the children behind her.  Though eighteen, she wasn’t all that much taller than them.

“Are you not afraid, girl?” Gag Relief’s voice echoed as he spoke darkly.

Mylene’s eyes didn’t waiver as she spoke.

“I learned not to be afraid long ago _akuma_ , when Hawkmoth akumatized me and I became the Horrificator!  I learned then that I didn’t need to fear monsters like you anymore, and I will not let you lay a hand on these kids!  Ever!”

Chat peeked over the hood of the truck he had taken refuge behind to see where Gag Relief was.  What he saw froze his blood.  Gag Relief was aiming point blank at Mylene and the kids.  He needed to act.  Now!

Jumping up, he did the only thing he could, his instincts taking over.  Using his baton as a launcher behind him, he propelled himself up and over the akuma, landing between him and Mylene, shielding them with his own body.  The blast hit him fully in the back, cords wrapping him up from feet to neck, a large piece of tape over his mouth.  He fell on his side, unable to move or speak.  A chuckle came from the akuma.

“That…was the dumbest thing you could have done.”

He began to walk towards him, a purple butterfly symbol over his eyes.

“Your miraculous...you don’t need it anymore like this.  Give it to me!”

Chat struggled against his bonds, but they didn’t budge. 

“So be it.  I’ll just take it then...”

But before he could move forward, Mylene stood over Chat, shielding him too.

“Fool.  I guess it your turn to be silenced!”  He pointed his palm at her.

**WHAM!**

Ivan’s immense shoulder dug into Gag Relief’s rib cage, bowling him over and tossing him several feet.

“Don’t you dare touch my Mylene, uh…or Chat Noir!”

Gag Relief groaned as he picked himself off the pavement.

“You will pay for that, boy!”

Ivan got into a fighter’s stance, knowing he stood no chance, but unwilling to move.

“I won’t let you hurt them!”

“Neither will I!” a voice above them shouted.

Chat glanced up out of the corner of his eye.  Red and black spots filled his vision.  Ladybug had finally made it!

“Ladybug!” the children shouted in excitement.

“ ** _Aaahhhhh_**!  The _noise_!  The _noise_!  Stop the **noise**!”  Gag Relief slammed his hands over his ears.

Ladybug took in everything in a single glance.  Spinning her yo-yo expertly, she shouted to them all. 

“Mylene!  Ivan!  Help Chat Noir out!  Kids, go into that building and hide there until Mylene comes for you!”

Everyone nodded and ran, the children towards the building entrance, Ivan and Mylene to Chat Noir.  Gag Relief glared up at Ladybug. 

“Your noisy too.  I must silence you!”

Both palms up, Gag Relief sent a barrage of halos at Ladybug.  Ladybug dodged with great leaps and somersaults and deflected his attacks with her spinning yo-yo, the two now battling it out hard.  It took Ivan and Mylene awhile to work the ropes off Chat Noir’s hand, giving him enough room to wiggle it.  It soon as he felt his fingers free, his claws sprang out and sliced through the ropes, shredding them in an instant.  Jumping to his feet, he looked to his two rescuers.

“Thanks for the save!  Go protect those kids till My Lady and I are done.” 

Both of them nodded and quickly made for the building entrance.  Chat turned towards the sounds of Gag Relief and Ladybug fighting.  He flexed his limbs before pulling out his baton and vaulted towards it.  It wasn’t but a few seconds before he arrived at the scene again.  Ladybug was hiding behind a small car, Gag Relief relentlessly blasting away at it.  Chat Noir landed silently behind Gag Relief.  Pointing his baton at the akuma’s back, he quickly extended it.  Taken completely off guard, Gag Relief was hit from behind and hurled into the car face first.  Ladybug whipped her yo-yo out and swung over next to Chat. 

“Good to see you again My Lady.  Having trouble with the valet?”

Ladybug looked at him with an expression of ‘seriously?’.  He grinned at her with a wagging of his eyebrows.  Shaking her head, she took the opportunity to use her powers.  Throwing her yo-yo in the air, she shouted aloud.

“Lucky Charm!”

In a blaze of light, a yellow rubber ducky formed and landed in her hands.

“Oh come on seriously?”  she asked.  Chat looked at the ducky. 

“Cool.  That should totally make him ‘quack’ up!”

Ladybug closed her eyes and groaned.  Chat’s grin only widened.  Ladybug gripped the rubber ducky hard in exasperation, causing it to squeak loudly.

“AAAAHHH!” 

Gag Relief shouted, his hands flying up to his ears in torment.  Ladybug looked at Gag Relief, then to the ducky, then back to Gag Relief.  She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.  Holding out the rubber ducky, she squeezed it again, this time more steadily, making the squeak last longer. 

Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaccccck

“AAAAHHH!”

Ladybug grinned as Gag Relief plugged his ears. 

“Time to clean up this mess!”  she yelled.

“Yeah, ‘squeaky’ clean!”  Chat was so proud of himself.

“Why did I have to have you as my partner?”  Ladybug groaned again.

“Because I’m ‘paw-sitivley’ ‘claw-some’ and you couldn’t ‘paw-sibley’ live without seeing my ‘catness’ everyday!”

Ladybug looked at him with an almost sour expression.  Chat merely wagged his eyebrows at her. 

“Admit it My Lady, I’m the cat’s meow!”

Ladybug raised a finger as she opened her mouth for a retort.

“Will.You.Shut.Up!”  Gag Relief seethed at them.  “Your voices!...Annoying…So Annoying!  RAAAA!”

He flew as fast as he could straight at them, rage consuming his face.  Chat extended his baton to staff size and spun it expertly, waiting for the encounter.  Ladybug smiled slyly. 

“Wait for my signal.”  Ladybug whispered to Chat.  He nodded.

50 yards away.  Neither of them moved.

40 yards away.  Chat’s muscles tensed as his hair began to prickle.  Ladybug’s smile widened.

25 yards away.  Chat glanced at Ladybug, waiting for the signal.

15 yards away.  “My Lady…!”

7 yards away. 

“Now!”  Ladybug yelled.  Both of the heroes leapt high into the air, just over Gag Relief as he came upon them.  In the same instance, Ladybug squeezed the rubber ducky again, unleashing its devastating inner squeak!  Gag Relief’s hands flew to his ears, concentrating solely on blocking out the ear piercing noise, forgetting all else about him. 

**_Wham_**!

Gag Relief flew headfirst, straight into the brick wall of the small building.  Falling back onto the pavement, he was out cold.  Chat Noir and Ladybug landed and turned to see their opponent unconscious on the ground. 

“Pound it.”  They said in unison as they imitated their signature fist bump.

Suddenly, the brick wall of the building rumbled and shifted slightly, a long crack emerging from the bottom to the top.  Both stared wide eyed at it for a second. 

“I guess he wasn’t all he was ‘cracked’ up to be!”  Chat Noir broke the silence.

Ladybug’s hand flew to her mouth as she forced herself to hold back the laugh that threatened to leave her suddenly.  It was a horrible pun, but she couldn’t help but admit, it was rather hilarious.  Taking the rubber ducky she still had in her hand, she threw it skyward.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

Millions of tiny glowing Ladybugs appeared, each filled with a powerful magic.  In unison, they flew around all of Paris, restoring everything to its original state, even the cracked brick wall.  All the victims of the akuma were freed and children were reunited with their parents.  Ladybug walked over and removed a pair of white gloves Gag Relief was wearing.  Tearing them in two, a purple butterfly emerged from them. 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.”

She whipped out her yo-yo and ran a finger across the top of it.  It became blindingly white and she spun it around, showing her experience before hurling it at the akuma.

“Time to de-evilize!”

The yo-yo hit the akuma, snapping a lid over top of it, trapping it inside the yo-yo.  Pulling it back, she caught it before tapping the top of it again.  It immediately opened and a white butterfly emerged.

“Bye bye little butterfly.”  She waved to it as it flew up and away.

The ladybugs immediately swarmed over the akumatized victim, restoring him to his original state.  Chat walked up to Ladybug as Gag Relief disappeared and a man in a white appraisals uniform appeared in his place. 

“Woah…how did I get here?”

Ladybug walked up and knelt beside the man. 

“Sir, what happened?”  she handed him back his now restored white gloves.

“I…I don’t know…I was just appraising some old autographed records for a private collector.  I-I have to wear special gloves to handle them you see, but then some children came into the room screaming and yelling, running about…I-I have sensitive ears.”  Ladybug nodded in understanding, allowing him to continue.  “The pain was so great that I dropped one of the records to protect my ears…it broke.  The client wasn’t too happy.  The record was an original, worth an outstanding fortune.  He swore at me something awful, insulting me and my work and my skills.  I remember getting really upset with the children and their screaming, but…nothing after that.”  Ladybug nodded.

“I understand.  I’m sorry for what happened.  Go back to your client, my magic should have restored the record.”  The man looked at her in amazement.

“Thank you!  I don’t know how to repay you…!”

Ladybug just smiled and shook her head.  Helping him up, she watched him walk away, back to wherever his client’s home was.  Chat came and stood next to her, watching the man go too.

“You know…”  Chat began.  Ladybug looked at him.  “We kinda did that backwards this time.”  She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.  He looked at her.  “You know, we ‘pound it’ after you’ve caught the akuma and restored everything…not before.”  The realization of it all dawned on her.

“Wow.  You’re right…”  She smiled at how funny it all was.

Ivan and Mylene walked out of the building and approached the two heroes.  Chat and Ladybug smiled at them.

“Thank you for saving us.”  Mylene spoke for them all, the children jumping in place in excitement.  Chat saluted them. 

“Thank _you_. If it wasn’t for you, I would still be tied up over there.  Ivan man, nice shoulder hit dude!”  Ivan looked down sheepishly as Mylene hugged his arm.

“Yes.” Ladybug chimed in.  “You did an excellent job defending them.  Well done!”  Ivan blushed.

“Awe, don’t mention it.  But if you ever need someone to punch an akuma, let me know!”  Everyone laughed. 

Ladybug and Chat signed autographs for the three children before they ran off giggling, Mylene and Ivan following them, both wrapped in each other’s arms.  But they hadn’t gone far before they were stopped by Alya who had her cell phone out and began asking them a million questions.

A sudden beeping came from Ladybug’s earrings. 

“Gotta bug out.  I’m about to change back.”

“Wait!  Ladybug…!”  Chat grabbed her wrist.  She looked at him uncomfortably. 

“Chat…!  I really have to go!”

Chat’s face paled. 

“I know.  Uh, could you meet me later?  At our favorite spot?  I really have to tell you something.  Please…”

Ladybug took in his demeanor.  She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about.  She hesitated.

“…Ok.  Seven.  Sharp.”  Chat nodded.

“Ok.  I’ll see you there.”

 

Chat landed in his apartment room.

“Do you think you can go through with it?”  Plagg asked him as the transformation wore off.  “Or that you should?  It is pretty soon…”  Adrien took in a deep breath as he walked over to the fridge to retrieve some of the camembert he kept at the ready. 

“Yeah.  Yes, I can do it.  I need to Plagg…it’s the right thing to do.”  Plagg was unconvinced.

“Are you sure?  It really hasn’t been that long.  I know you and Marinette are a thing now, but can you look me in the eye and tell me for a fact that your totally over Ladybug?  It’s no good if you’re not-”

“I promised her I would tell her as soon as I figured everything out, and I have.  You were right Plagg, I didn’t really love her the way I thought I did.”  Plagg’s eyes dropped a little as he heard Adrien’s words.

“Adrien, I know that this is not as easy for you as you’re trying to make it look.  You feel like a chunk of you is being torn away, don’t you?”

Adrien sighed and put his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes in pain as he breath came out almost ragged.  He whispered to his kwami.

“How do you make the pain go away Plagg?  It really hurts to let go…especially when I secretly don’t want to…”

Plagg watched his human’s heart bleed out.  He understood the pain of losing someone you care about a lot.  He had seen it all before too many times.  He floated over and gently took the canister of cheese away from Adrien’s hand.  Setting it down on the desk chair behind him, he flew back to be close to him.

“It hurts because you have a connection with her, and you are in the middle of breaking that same connection.  You expressed your love for her.  Even though it wasn’t genuinely true love, your words were still powerful and binding.  Remember when I told you about the tree?” 

Adrien nodded, his head still against the wall.

“And remember how you put so much work into it that you would be loathed to destroy it?  Well you are now pulling it up by its roots.  Every tug is going to be painful, and even after its gone, there is still going to be a hole left behind…a wound if you will, that needs time to heal.”

Adrien sighed.  “I guess a piece of me is always going to be with her…  Are you sure I’m not really in love with her Plagg?  Right now, it sure feels like I am…”

Plagg shook his head.  “I can’t really tell you what you feel Adrien.  I can tell you what I know love to really be and at times… _limited_ times, share with you my wisdom on what I have experienced in the past.  I can tell you I have seen this happen before and I do know the process you are going through.  Do you really love Ladybug?  I’ll ask you that right now, but first, think back to yesterday with Marinette and tell me then.”

Adrien’s mind raced back to the previous night, remembering every detail and word spoken, every emotion and sound.  He could see Marinette in front of him, her eyes, her smile, her laugh…but his mind didn’t stay there.  He went back all the way to the first day he had dawned the ring, the first day he attended school.  His mind plucked at every moment he had with the two girls he cared so much for. 

Shy, timid Marinette…brave, bold Ladybug…

Suddenly, he saw it.

The way Ladybug looked at him was clear in his mind.  He took a moment to examine its every detail.  He couldn’t see it before, but now he could plain as day.  Ladybug looked at him like a partner and a friend, but never any more than that.  Her expression held a shield up, not allowing anything to pass it.  She seemed far away, not there with him.

He quickly looked at Marinette’s expression towards him.  Marinette looked at him not just as a friend, but something a little more.  She was completely open, exposed to him, holding nothing back or restricting him from her.  She was there next to him, wanting to be there. 

Adrien let his revelation sink in, his thoughts like a puzzle, each piece finding its appropriate place and fitting in perfectly.  Yes, the way they looked at him was clear now, how each of them felt towards him… 

But, did that really change the way he felt towards them?  Adrien gazed skyward as his thoughts deepened.

He always meant what he said, and he said he loved Ladybug, but was his understanding of what love really was wrong?  Was what he was expressing to her not love, but rather something else?  …  No, it was love, just not true love. 

Looking back at Marinette’s face in his mind, he saw just how immature his love for Ladybug was.  When Plagg said he idolized Ladybug, he never denied the fact it was true.  How could he not admire her?  It was clear to him now, he had been “infatuated” with Ladybug, not “in love” with her.  His younger self had yet to learn true love, what it meant to be in love with someone.  But after being with Marinette, he saw it plain as day.

Adrien stood straight, a single tear falling down his cheek.  He felt the pain in himself fade slightly.  Yes, it was going to take a while to heal, but he was sure now that it was worth it.  Looking back at Plagg, he smiled slightly.  Plagg’s eyes grew wide and he smiled as he heard Adrien’s words.

“Plagg…I’m in love with Marinette.”

 

Marinette paced back and forth in her room, Tikki watching her with concern. 

“Marinette, what the matter?  Its only Chat Noir…”  Marinette groaned.

“It’s not Chat Noir that’s the problem Tikki, but what he might say!  We both know why he wants to meet!” 

“Yes.”

“SO…!”  Tikki spread her tiny arms wide as she expressed her concern.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“UGH!”  Marinette groaned before face planting onto her bed.  Tikki flew and sat next to her head on her pillow.

“There’s only two things that he can say Marinette.  That he hasn’t gotten over you, or that he has.”

“But what if he hasn’t Tikki?”  Marinette responded with a whine.  “I love Adrien not Chat.  I just don’t want to hurt him…”  Tikki sighed.

“You won’t Marinette.  Chat Noir is stronger than he seems.  His kwami wouldn’t have picked him otherwise.  He will get over you eventually.”  She paused to look at Marinette hopefully.  “Besides, he just might be coming to tell you he’s moved on!”

Marinette looked at Tikki with something that resembled very close to deep pain in her eyes.

“And what if he has?” her voice soft and strained.  “How will it affect our relationship we have as partners?  Do you think he could stand next to his old crush everyday while being devoted to someone else?  How could we ever work together again?”

Tikki shook her head.  She was hopeless.  Flying over and pulling Marinette up into a sitting position, she floated in front of her and bestowed on her her kwami wisdom.

“Marinette, you and Chat Noir have been fighting together even though you knew what he was struggling with.  Nothing changed then, you still were the best of partners.  Why would it change now?”

Marinette looked at her little friend, hope returning to her as she realized the truth in her words.  Tikki gently snuggled up to her cheek.

“Don’t worry Marinette.  Nothing bad is going to happen.”

 

The clock struck seven.  Both Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on top of the Eiffel tower at the same time.

“My Lady.”  He said with a low, gallant bow.  She smirked at his never ending sense of charm. 

“Ok Chatton, I’m here…What is so important that you need to see me before a patrol?”

Chat Noir hesitated.  Turning, he placed his hands against the railing, looking out over Paris. 

This was going to be a little harder than he thought.  He took a second to inhale deeply the fresh air, closing his eyes briefly as he did.

“I love it up here…” he said without looking away.  “Seeing all of Paris like this when it’s at peace.  It makes me feel so…free.”

Ladybug listened to him with a confused expression.  Chat closed his eyes again and took another deep breath.  He turned to look at her with a soft smile on his lips.

“It’s why this is my favorite spot in all Paris.  Is it the same with you?”

Ladybug looked into his emerald green cat’s eyes.  Though he was smiling, she could sense a sadness in them.  She smiled and walked over to stand next to him, looking out over her city.

“Paris is my home.  Here, I feel like I can feel all of Paris, and they can feel all of me…like I _mean_ something, that I’m someone…”  She breathed in as Chat had before turning to look at him, her eyes sparkling.  “That’s why I love it here, and why this is my favorite spot Chat.”

Chat smiled sadly at her. 

“You are always someone My Lady, and don’t you ever think you don’t mean something.”  He gently placed a hand on her cheek.  “You do to me.  You do to so many people.  You give them hope, someone to aspire to.  Your very presence gives people the strength they need to go out and fight for their dreams every day.”

Ladybug blushed at his words, to shocked to smile.

“You are someone, even without the mask.  The mask doesn’t change who you are Ladybug.  It only gives you the freedom to show your true self.  You are special!  Don’t ever doubt that.”

Her eyes began to water at his continuing words.  She had never cried in front of him before, or ever showed him her sensitive nature.  Turning away, she wiped her eyes.

“T-thank you Chat…”  He smiled at her.

“Anytime.”

After a few minutes of them silently looking out over their city, Ladybug broke the silence.

“So, why did you ask me to come here Chat?  It had to be something other than the view…”

Chat’s head slowly dropped.

“What is it kitty?”  Chat’s voice became shaky.

Do…do you remember a little over a month ago?  When I told you something…?”  She nodded.

“It’s been almost two months Chat.”  A half smile appeared on his face before disappearing.

“I told you that I would let you know when I had figured things out, remember?”  Ladybug took a breath.

“Yes I remember.”

Standing straight, Chat locked eyes with her.

“I figured it out My L-…Ladybug.”

At hearing him change her name, she couldn’t help but feel a small tear inside herself.  She knew now. 

She smiled at him.

“Has she stolen your heart completely Chat?”  Her voice was soft as she tried not to let the pain she felt show.  Looking back at Paris, he smiled.  She didn’t realize it, but he was looking in the direction of the bakery.

“Yes… She has.”

His voice was so warm and pure that she couldn’t help but feel happy for her friend.  She smiled at him, even though she felt a piece of her was now gone. 

“I’m glad to hear that you have found someone Chat.  She is very Lucky.”  Chat looked back at her with a bitter sweet smile.

“Ladybug, how does this affect us?  Can we…can we still be friends?  Can we still be partners?”

Ladybug could see the fear in his eyes, the uncertainty.  Stepping close to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Of course we are still friends Chatton.  Nothing will ever change that…and I could never ask for a better partner.”   He looked at her still uncertain.  “We are a team kitty.  I need you.  I can’t do this alone.  Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you My L-…Ladybug.”  Chat rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  “I…can’t call you ‘My Lady’ anymore now.  It…it just doesn’t seem right since she is my lady now…”  Ladybug smiled mischievously.

“Does this mean you are going to finally stop flirting with me now Chatton?”

“Oh definitely!”  He then grinned at her.  “But, you’ll always have my totally ‘claw’-some puns!  Wouldn’t want to change everything, right?”  She rolled her eyes extra dramatically.

“And here I thought I was finally going to get some peace.”  They both laughed.  Chat smiled at her.

“I’m glad to be your partner Ladybug.”

“Vous aussi, Chat Noir.”  (You too)

They both looked at the city one last time.

“I should go now Chat.  My civilian life is waiting.”  She smiled at him.  He returned the smile and bowed low. 

“Until next time ‘purr’-tner!”

“Ugh.”  She rolled her eyes as she unwound her yo-yo. 

“Ladybug?”  Chat quickly stopped her.  She turned to look at him.  Quickly, he pecked her on the cheek.  Too stunned to move, she stood and blinked at him.  Chat nervously smiled, the sadness in his eyes again.

“That…that’s for goodbye…”

Her hand unconsciously lifted to touch the spot where his lips had touched her.  It burned like fire, branding itself into her skin.  She would never forget it. 

His statement to her only finalized it all.  This was the end of him pursuing her.  Chat stood nervously waiting for her reaction, unsure if he had over stepped the line.  Ladybug smiled softly, letting him know she understood.

“Goodbye Chatton.”

And with that, she left, her partner watching her go.

‘That went better than I thought it would.’ She thought to herself with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Merry Christmas! 
> 
> I was going to have the villain's name Noise Canceler, but after reading other fan fics, I saw someone had already used that name. 
> 
> Ok, I have to tell you now that i will be out of town on vacation all next week and where I am going there is no wifi or reception, so i will not be able to post the next chapter till January. I'm sorry. But I do promise that I will have the next chapter up the following week. Merry Christmas everyone, and have a fantastic New Year!


	9. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It graduation day, and it is going to be a shocker of one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I know its been awhile, but I finally got the next chapter finished. It was longer than I thought. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave comments!

It was graduation day!

It was finally here!  The auditorium was packed full of parents and distant relatives, all with ready held phones and cameras to record the momentous occasion for their child/ relative.  Mayor Bourgeois had his own assigned section and had brought his own professional photographer with him.  All the students were together in their black robes and square topped hats, tassels hanging on the right side.  Having been lined up in alphabetical order, they all waited excitedly in the center of the auditorium for Principal Damocles to begin.  Max, of course, had earned the spot of valedictorian, whereas surprisingly, Adrien had somehow become salutatorian.  According to Mr. Damocles, he had a very sketchy attendance record, but as far as grades were, he was at the top. 

Adrien was beyond honored, unable to withhold the news from his most trusted friends.  Nino was just about as excited as his bestie and treated everyone to a trip to the ice cream shop in celebration.  He regretted it later when he received the bill.  Adrien and Marinette had shared the largest banana split on the menu and Alya, refusing to share a shake with him, got herself a large fried ice cream on top of a warm chocolate brownie and topped with hot melted fudge and whipped cream.  He decided to share _that_ with her.  At first, she slapped his spoon away, but after seeing his downcast gaze, she took pity on him and they took turns feeding each other.

What was even more surprising than Adrien becoming salutatorian, was that his father had arrived and was sitting at the front of the guest’s seats!  Natalie and Gorilla sat with him to his right.  Gabriel, as always, wore a deep frown as his gaze never strayed from the podium, his right leg resting on his left knee.  Gorilla wasn’t much different, his expression the same as always as he kept a watch about them, always on the job.  Natalie, however, was having a hard time not smiling gently with pride at Adrien’s accomplishments.  Adrien’s mouth hung loosely in shock as his eyes found them in the crowd.  For a moment, Marinette was sure he was going to cry.  She was so happy for him, she almost had to hold back tears of her own.

Principal Damocles opened the ceremony and soon called Max up to make a speech to his other classmates.  He made sure to keep it short and less ‘fact’ filled, everyone having begged him to for the last two weeks.  Two weeks, three days, fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds to be exact.  After an applause, Principal Damocles began to call upon the students by name to come up and receive their diplomas, Ms. Bustier handing them out. 

Everyone suddenly became very solemn.  This was it.  This was their final roll call.  One by one they made their way onto the stage. 

Adrien was first, as always, him receiving several cheers from his friends.  Marinette’s parents were also very audible as he turned to wave.  Upon receiving his diploma with a smile from Ms. Bustier and a hand shake from Mr. Damocles, he glanced a chance look at his father.  Gorilla and Natalie both applauded quietly for him, but his father didn’t.  A twinge of pain poked him in his stomach as he took in his father’s constant frown.  Then suddenly, Gabriel nodded.  He nodded! 

‘Did he really just see that?!  Was it just his head playing tricks on him?’ his mind was screaming to him.  No.  He did nod to him.  His father actually nodded to him.  Adrien couldn’t help but beam as he made his way to the opposite side of the stage. 

Chloe was soon to follow him, her new look of less make-up and simpler clothes standing out to everyone.  She smiled softly as she walked, no flaunting or desire to be praised evident on her face.  Andre Bourgeois stood in applause of his little girl, the photographer next to him snapping several pictures.  Many applauded her, but most of it was halfhearted.  Again, Marinette’s parents were heard loudly over most.  Upon accepting her diploma from Ms. Bustier, Chloe unexpectedly hugged her now former teacher.  Anyone who hadn’t accepted yet that Chloe really had changed…they did now.  Ms. Bustier was shocked, but a warm smile graced her soft face and she returned the hug.  Going to shake Mr. Damocles’ hand, Chloe held on and leaned in and whispered to him.  His eyes grew wide in shock.  Chloe merely smiled at him and then proceeded to exit the stage.  Mr. Damocles couldn’t believe what he had just heard come from **_that_** girl’s mouth.  No one would ever know what she said to him. 

“I’m sorry.  For everything I did.”

The students continued their well-deserved walk proudly, all receiving applause and congratulations.  Adrien Agreste, Chloe Bourgeois, Ivan Bruel, Alya Cesaire, Juleka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mylene Haprele, Max Kante, Le Chien Kim, Alix Kubdell, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nino Lahiffe, Rose Lavillant, Sabrina Raincompirx, Lila Rossi and several others in between.  After everyone had received their diplomas and had found their assigned seats again, Mr. Damocles said some final words of encouragement to them all.  When he had finished, he looked at his now no longer students, one last time.

“Congratulations!  Please take your tassels and move them to the left side of your caps.”  Everyone did so.  He paused for dramatic effect, the moment just right. 

“Welcome to the start of your futures, graduates!”

With that, everyone erupted, throwing their hats and confetti into the air.  They had done it!  With many hugs and high fives, they all slowly made their way to their waiting families. 

Marinette ran into her father’s arms. 

“Well done!  We are so proud of you!” his voice boomed with his laugh.  Sabine hugged her from behind, the largest smile on her face.

“Smile!”

A flash suddenly went off.  Alya stood next to her mother and little siblings, holding her phone up. Tom stood back up chuckling.

“Ok you two, stand together!  We need pictures!” 

After several pictures with Alya and her parents, as well as several other classmates, Marinette glanced over to see Adrien standing in front of his father.  Neither moved and both bore the same blank expressions.

“Adrien.”

“Father.”

Gabriel’s facial expression never changed.  Adrien doubted it ever would.  They stood staring at each other for several seconds before Gabriel looked away slightly. 

“Congratulations…”

Adrien’s heart began to swell so much it was becoming painful. 

“T-thank you, sir.”  Gabriel took a deep breath.

“Adrien…”  He didn’t look back at his son, but Adrien could hear something different in his voice as he continued.  “I’m not one to make excuses.  If I’ve done something wrong, I admit to it.  If I don’t believe that I have done anything wrong, I will not apologize or regret my decisions…”  Adrien listened to his father, secretly already done with the conversation.  He did not need to hear another ‘I’m never wrong and it’s you who needs to change’ speech.  “But, I was wrong…how I raised you…that was not how a father treats his son.  I aloud success and pain to blind me.  I failed as a father and I failed as a husband…  I am sorry.”  Gabriel’s gaze turned back to Adrien, looking him softly in the eye.  “I’ve never told you this, though at the very least I should have…  I’m proud of you.”

Adrien stopped breathing.

“You’ve grown strong Adrien and seized your own life, making your own way in it.  You have friends- friends who actually care for you instead of trying to use you… _I_ was never able to find such people…”  He inhaled before continuing while looking him in the eye.  “You are a man now, and I am proud to call you my son.”  Gabriel extended his hand to him.

Adrien looked at the hand in front of him.  Slowly, he took it.  From a very young age he had been taught how to properly shake someone by the hand.  Confidently, firm, and unwavering.  He applied all his knowledge into this handshake, probably the most important one he would ever make.  Unable to contain himself though, he flung his arms around his father, embracing him strongly.  Gabriel was a little taken aback, but returned the hug willingly.  They could both feel the emotional walls within themselves beginning to crumble as they embraced.  After a few moments, the two separated themselves.

“Adrien.  If you are willing to, I would like to try again- to be a better father to you.”  Adrien took a moment to gather his scattered brain before responding.

“I would like that sir.  But…” he started, breathing in before looking his father in the eye.  “Not in a business sense.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“As you said, I am not a kid anymore.  I would like for us to be a family again, but we both know it will take some time for us.  I’m still going to make my own decisions for my life, but we can still try to meet each other for meals or talk whenever it is convenient for us both.  I don’t want you out of my life dad.  I want to be your son, not your employee.”  Gabriel nodded, hands behind his back.

“Understood.”

The two stared at each other.  Adrien couldn’t help but smile at his father, the feeling of progress now no longer impossible.  Gabriel still frowned, but Adrien could see that something had changed in his father’s eyes.  They were less hostile, filling with what looked to be…pride.

“I have to go now.  I have an important meeting to attend in an hour.”

“Understood, sir.”

With that, Gabriel turned walked towards the limo where Gorilla and Natalie were waiting for him already, leaving Adrien beaming behind him.  Natalie opened the door for him and turned to smile at Adrien before climbing in herself. 

 

“ ** _Hey_** _, Marinette_!”

Marinette looked over at Alya who was leaving with her family.

“We’re still on for the after party right?” she called behind her.  Marinette smiled as she called back to her.

“Of course!  I did invite the whole class!  I’ll be there!”

 

 

The park had become filled with laughter and conversations.  Adrien and Nino had set up a few speakers and Nino’s portable DJ booth, making himself right at home with his signature beats.  Tom and Sabine had agreed to cater the event and had brought several different pastries and drinks for everyone from across the street.  Marinette and Alya had arrived early to set up a few tables and games while Chloe silently set the food in a rather magnificent display.  Turned out, Chloe knew a thing or two about proper set up and presentation.  It hadn’t taken long for everyone to arrive at the park, each bringing snacks for everyone or games to play.  Sabrina’s father had arrived with her in his lieutenants’ uniform so as to be their personal guard at the park, informing everyone that the park was closed for a private party today. 

The party was now in full swing!

As for what was for some reason, customary, at such events, Alix and Kim were already at it with each other and their competitions.  The two were always arguing over something, but everyone always suspected the two were only like that because they secretly liked each other.  But when Kim had tried to ask Chloe to be his Valentine a few years ago, everyone dismissed that idea and figured that the two just didn’t get along.  One dare led to the next, Alix always emerging on top.  After whooping Kim soundly in a wheel barrow race, Alya acting as Alix’s steering and Max acting as Kim’s- why he chose Max as his partner, he’d never know, but Kim was now at his wits end.  He was desperate.  Not once had he ever beaten the pink haired girl!  Everyone else, piece of cake…but not Alix.  And today was his last chance!  Everyone was gathered around Alix, clapping her on the back and congratulating her for her wins over Kim, whom had tortured them with his dares and challenges throughout the years.  It was all in fun, but they still couldn’t stand them.  Though she shortest kid in the class, she was their chosen hero.  The pink haired daredevil was feisty as well as headstrong, like a bull with a red cape swinging in front of her face.  As Kim had put it, she had spunk.  Standing up, Kim walked over to her. 

“Ok ok, I admit it.  You win.”  Everyone gasped.  Kim never- _never_ -would admit such a thing.  Not in a million years!  He held his hand out to shake.  Alix eyed him wearily, but smiled proudly and took his hand.  Kim didn’t let go. 

“Or…” he spoke leaning down towards her.  “I will admit it…if you can beat me One. Last. Time.”  

Alix’s smile broadened as her eyes narrowed in determination.  Everyone was silent as they waited for her response.  Alix stood on her tip toes, bringing her face within inches to Kim’s.

“You are soooo on muscles!  No way am I losing to you!” 

‘Muscles?!’ everyone was thinking as they looked at each other in confusion.  What kind of name was that?  Kim smiled sweetly.

“I bet, that I can get you to blush, within twenty seconds!”

Alix’s eyes went wide, as well as everyone else’s.  They had expected a dare of physical strength, like always.  Alix eyed him suspiciously.  Kim spoke again.

“If you win, I will admit that you are the best and the winner of all dares.  If I win however…” he paused to let his words build suspense.  “All your past victories will be no more, and you will have to declare me as the best.”  Alix couldn’t believe her ears as he finished his challenge.  

“Winner take all!”

She knew he had something up his rolled up sleeve.  She could see it in his eyes.  It was a risk, all her past wins would mean nothing if she lost, but no way was she going to back down from a challenge…especially from him!

“You’re on!”

Max and Kim exchange a quick wink that no one caught.  Max immediately stood between the two, as always, acting as officiator. 

“Ok! The challenge between Kim and Alix shall begin in fifteen seconds.  If Alix wins, Kim has to declare her as the ultimate dare winner.  If Kim wins, Alix has to give up all her past victories against him and declare him the ultimate dare winner.”  Max glanced at the two competitors. 

“The rules are simple:  There are none.  Kim must make Alix blush within twenty seconds or admit defeat.  Everyone ready?”  Kim and Alix nodded.  Max looked at his watch.  “Ok, in three, two, one, go!”

Kim stared deep into Alix’s crystal blue eyes, a small gentle smile on his lips.  Alix tried to return the stare with a glare, but his unusual looking at her was proving difficult to counter. 

Seven seconds passed.

Suddenly, Kim quickly leaned in and tenderly kissed Alix on the cheek.  Everyone gasped in horror.  Alix, for the first time in her life, was frozen in place, red creeping up her cheeks and ears.  Kim stood just less than an arm’s length from her, his eyes still looking at hers.  Everyone waited for Alix to respond.

“Time!”  Max shouted.

Everyone knew Kim had won, the red on Alix’s face now darker than her hair a clear indication.  No one dared breath.  Not even Max dared to announce the winner at this point, the math clearly showing a high likely hood of a negative reaction.  Alix slowly reached up to touch the spot where Kim’s lips had met her skin.  Her eyes were still locked with his, though they were now far wider and full of shock. 

“You…you…”

Kim held his hand up.

“Tell you what...I’ll forget this dare, _if_ you promise me one thing…”

Everyone stared intently at the two, some of the boys and a few of the girls ready to hurl themselves on Alix if they had too.  Even the adults present waited, frozen in suspense. 

“…what?”  Alix asked softly, still too shocked to do anything.

Kim suddenly knelt down in front of her.  Taking a deep breath, he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.  Holding it up, he opened it to reveal a very familiar pendant.  Holding it up in front of him, he spoke softly to her.

“I offered this to the wrong person.  Alix, would you go on a date with this loser?”

Everyone’s jaws dropped, including Alix’s.

“Please?”

Alix quickly shook herself out of her shock. 

“You Meathead!” she said smiling at him, her fists on her hips.  “Why didn’t you just ask earlier?  We coulda skipped your stupid dare!”  Kim’s smile was too big for his face.

“YES!”  He pumped his fist in triumph!

“And give me that pendant!” Alix said as Kim stood back up.

Kim stared at her as she put it on her under armor shirt.  When she finished, she looked at him, waiting for him to say something.  He gave her a once over, smiling mischievously.

“It looks ok on you.”  Alix’s eyes narrowed, but her smile only grew.

“You really are an idiot.” She immediately hugged him. 

As he returned the hug, a wild cheer erupted about them, reminding them that they weren’t alone.  And with that he party continued in earnest. Everyone was back to laughing and enjoying themselves as they came to congratulate the two competitors on becoming a couple after so long.  Mylene and Ivan made their way to them, both refusing to let go of the other.

“Congratulations you two!”  Mylene said excitedly.  Ivan only smiled at them before looking back to the little lady that was attached to his waist, the same girl that held his whole heart and world.  Alix smiled slyly at them.  Ivan’s half hooded stare was so blatantly obvious on how he felt about Mylene.  It would have been embarrassing if either of them cared anymore.

“Thanks guys.”  Alix responded, giving Kim a slight squeeze.  Kim’s smile only increased, though his ribs didn’t quite share his sentiment.  She squeezed that hard on purpose, they know she did.

“So…” Alix placed a hand on her hip, looking intently at the two in front of her.

“Have you two set a date yet?”

Mylene blushed hard, her face now a deep rose color behind a small hidden smile.  Ivan’s was worse.  Being so big, he had no way of hiding his face. 

“Uhhh…”

“…No…” 

A very sparkling diamond ring glittered in the sun light on Mylene’s left ring finger.  Alya and Marinette looked down at the shimmering precious stone, both secretly jealous.  The ring once belonged to Ivan’s grandmother.  Unable to afford one himself, his mother gave it to him to give her.

“Oh come on!”  Alix said exasperatedly.  “You two have been engaged since the middle of the school year!”

Mylene sighed sadly. 

“I know.  But with everything that’s been happening, we just haven’t been able to decide on a date.”  Her voice was small and rather pitiful.

Ivan looked down at her downfallen, mournful expression.  He knew what she was thinking. 

The two of them had been together since the very first akuma incident.  In fact, Ivan _was_ the very first akuma!  Twice!  It was thanks to Chat Noir and Ladybug that he, Mylene and Chloe were still alive.  Ivan had been trying to tell Mylene that he liked her, but Kim teased him about it and he got a little too angry.  That was the reason for the first time he was akumatized.  The second was because he had accidently scared Mylene when he tried to sing a rock song he had written to her about his feelings and she ran away.  She was much shyer and scared in those days.  When hawkmoth had akumatized him again, he had kidnapped Mylene and Chloe.  Chloe had been…well, Chloe, and Ivan had thrown her from the middle of the Eiffel tower, her being saved at the last second by Ladybug.  After being saved, Ladybug gave his lyrics to Mylene so she could read what he had written to her.  That was the first time she hugged him.  After that, he never left her side. 

Looking back at the group, he spoke softly to them as he held her.

“Mylene hasn’t been able to go look for a dress yet.”

Everyone looked at Mylene in shock.  She looked as if she was going to cry.  Marinette stared wide eyed at the pitiful expression of the bride to be. 

“Oh, Mylene…”

Alya then piped up.  “Well why didn’t you just say so?!  Marinette!”  Marinette stared wide eyed at her best friend, who motioned with her eyes toward Mylene.  It took a second, but Alya’s plan finally clicked in her head. 

“Oh!”  Looking back at Mylene, Marinette smiled reassuringly. 

“I wish you would have told me Mylene.  I can’t have you not having the best dress possible.  I won’t hear of it!  What are you doing tomorrow?”  Mylene looked surprised at her. 

“Ah…I’m…n-nothing…I guess…”  Marinette smiled. 

“Good!  Then tomorrow you will come over to my house so I can take your measurements.”  Mylene’s surprised expression grew tenfold.  Marinette smiled smugly.

“No friend of mine is going to walk down the aisle unless their dress in custom made by me!”  Mylene and Ivan’s eyes grew wide as their jaws hung slack at her words.  “And don’t worry about price.  I’ll just need money for materials, which we will discuss tomorrow.”  Tears began to form in Mylene’s eyes.

“Mari…you…you…!” 

She flew at Marinette, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and close to sobbing.

“Thank you!  Thank you!”  Alya looked over to her left.

“Ivan, are you…crying?”

“NO.”  One look and everyone and they knew he was lying.  Ivan’s bottom lip was shaking and his eyes were moist. 

“It’s just…”  He wiped his eyes.  “Mylene is so happy…!”

Many of the girls’ present began to fan themselves at the precious moment they were witnessing, tears of their own beginning to form.  The guys merely nodded, understanding and respecting their brother’s emotions.  Sabine leaned over and whispered to Mylene who was still hugging Marinette.

“That boy is going to be a great father one day.”  Her words caused Mylene’s tear stained face to blush… a lot.

Soon, everyone was back to partying.  Mylene had insisted that Marinette be one of her bride’s maids, much to her joy.  Many soon began discussing their future plans. 

Max, of course, was headed to M.I.T. 

Sabrina, whom now had several friends, most feeling sorry for her for having put up with Chloe for so long, was now planning on leaving Paris and going to America.  Surprising everyone, she expressed a desire to become a lawyer and then hopefully, a judge.  Though some where sad to hear she would be leaving, many saw her bright smile and realized that she was finally happy. 

Mylene and Ivan were planning to go to trade school for a business degree rather than a university.  Shocking everyone except Adrien and Marinette, they were fully planning on starting a daycare center together. 

Kim had received a full scholarship to a university for rugby. 

Alix had brushed the idea of college off.  Though her father and brother were renowned historians, she was going to focus on continuing her career in the roller derby.  She already had the nick name ‘Time Breaker’.  Originally, it had been her akuma name.  Having been possessed by an akuma through her roller blades, she was able to steal a person’s life essence and convert it into time, allowing her to travel back into time for as many minutes as she collected.  When she had stolen someone’s life essence, they would freeze in place and slowly fade from reality.  She was the only akuma to have ever destroyed Chat Noir, whom had again sacrificed himself to save Ladybug.  Ladybug was then dragged back in time with Timebreaker and with the help of the past Chat Noir and herself, she was able to free Alix and save everyone whom had lost their life force to her.  Ladybug didn’t like to admit it, but Timebreaker had been her most hated akuma.  Alix of course didn’t remember anything, but she kept the name Time Breaker after joining roller derby.  Turned out, the little girl was good.  She was responsible for breaking several records and, unintentionally, bones.  Several contractors were trying to get her to advertise for them already.  She was quickly becoming a legend in the sport.

“Hey Rose!  Juleka!”  Alya shouted.  The tall purple haired girl with goth clothes smiled as she walked over to them with her bff, a small pink haired girl with giant blue eyes that never seemed to stop smiling and spinning in place like a ballerina.  The pink haired girl beamed as she practically ran over to them, Juleka following her, shaking her head humorously. 

“Marinette!  This party is sooo beautiful!  Thank you for inviting us all!”  Rose exclaimed excitedly.  Marinette couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

“Of course I invited you all.  You’re my friends!”  Rose spun in place, her arms wide in delight.

“EEEEEEEE!”  Juleka walked up shaking her head at Rose.

“Hey Juleka.”  Alya smiled while placing a hand on her hip. 

“Hey.” 

‘Typical Juleka, always the silent one.’  Marinette thought to herself. 

“Rose!”  someone shouted form a different part of the park.  Rose waved wildly. 

“Excuse me!”  she said before running over.  Alya shook her head.

“She never changes, does she?”  Marinette smiled again.

“I only wish a could care for people like she does.” They all nodded in agreement.  “So Juleka, what are you planning to do now that school is over?”  Juleka rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

“Ah, you know…I just…ahhh, you know…”  Alya shook her head as she shook with mirth. 

“Girl just left out all the important bits.  C’mon Jules girl, spill!”  Juleka blushed.

“I’m…going to cosmetology school.”  Marinette and Alya’s jaws dropped. 

“Seriously?!”  She nodded. 

“A-Adrien suggested it.”  Marinette’s eyes grew wide.  “Remember Horifficator…at the school?” 

“How could we forget?”  Alya cringed.  Too much slime.  

“Adrien said I did a good job doing his make-up for the movie we were making and said I should think about doing it professionally.”  Both girls nodded in agreement.  “I figured if people don’t really see me much, they can at least see what I’ve done for others…right?  I-in a way it’s like seeing me…”

“Totally girl!”  Alya smiled at her. 

“You’re going to be great Juleka!”  Marinette added.  The goth girl shied away, touched by their encouragements.

“What’s Rose up to?”  Marinette immediately answered Alya.

“I heard she’s been talking to Prince Ali since the whole ‘Princess Fragrance’ incident.”  Juleka nodded.

“They’re going to meet in London next month and travel together around the world on a global charity sweep, raising money and toys for children with cancer.”  Alya stared surprised at the pink hared girl across the park.

“They sound serious…”  Juleka smiled and nodded, letting her gaze drift to her friend.  “Is his chaperon going to be with them?” 

“I don’t know.”  Juleka turned back to look at them, her face becoming very serious.  “Can you keep a secret?”  Alya smiled.

“I can, but I don’t know about Marinette.”  She looked at her best friend mischievously. 

‘If only you knew…’ Marinette thought to herself.  Putting on her best pouty face, she glared at her friend.

“Come on Alya!  Yes, Juleka, I can keep a secret.”  Juleka glanced back at Rose before leaning in and whispering to them.

“You’re kidding!?”  Alya stared wide eyed at her.  Juleka shook her head smiling a little more than usual.  Marinette was in shock. 

“Well…she deserves it more than anyone else…”  Alya looked at Rose.  “We’re all going to miss her a lot.  Are you going to be ok with it Juleka?”  Juleka let out a long sigh. 

“I think so.  I’ll miss her a lot, but I know she will be happy.  That’s enough right?”  They all nodded.

After talking for a bit longer, Juleka excused herself and went to rejoin Rose.  Alya turned to Marinette.

“I can’t believe it.  Who’d have thought our little princess would actually land herself a prince?”  Marinette giggled.

“I’m happy for them.  Maybe they’ll come back to visit us.”

“Maybe you’ll get to make another dress!”  Alya humorously prodded her side.  Marinette blushed as she pushed her friend playfully.

“Hey, let’s go find our boys.  They haven’t left that stupid DJ booth since this party started.  We’re being denied our much deserved attention!”  Marinette snorted with laughter.

Adrien and Nino were having a blast.  When Alya and Marinette arrived, the two were laughing hysterically. 

“Care to let two lonely hot girls join you boys?”  Alya asked flirtatiously, her hand on her jutted out hip, and eyes half hooded dangerously above a sweet smile.  Nino looked up at her and almost fell over at her seductive stance, before responding with a sly smile.

“I was wondering how long it would be before my mad beats drew you to me!”  Alya rolled her eyes.

“You wish bubble boy.” Nino cringed at the nick name.

“Alya babe, you know I hate that name…”  Alya stepped forward and hooked his arm, pulling herself close to him. 

“I know.  I guess now I’ll just have to make you feel better…”  Nino blushed furiously, to which his girlfriend giggled.  Adrien shook his head at the two.  Stepping up to Marinette, he held his hand out to her as if asking her for a dance.  The poor girl blushed almost as bad as Nino as she took it.  He gently pulled her into an affectionate hug.  Keeping an arm around her, he stood next to her as they watched the party about them.

“I should give you a nick name.”  He said suddenly, his emerald eyes now iridescent.  She smiled humorously at him.

“Like what, gum boy?”  Adrien’s shoulders sagged.

“I did not put that gum on your seat, Marinette!  I swear!”  Marinette giggled at his reaction.

“I know.”  Adrien’s narrowed at her playfully.

“You’re mean Marinette.  I guess I won’t be able to give you a nick name now…I’m too hurt.”  Marinette put on her best pout face, something she had learned from her mother, who was a master at getting her dad to do things she wanted him to.  One look and it was over for Adrien.  He just could not resist her cuteness.  “AH!  OK!”  She smiled triumphantly.  Adrien put his fingers to his chin in pretend deep thought. 

“I don’t know why, but…’Princess’ seems to fit you perfectly.”  Adrien had to put everything he had into not purring as he said the name.

Marinette’s eyes unexpectedly widened. 

“Mari?  You ok?”  She turned to look at him, her eyes almost not registering him in front of her.  Adrien began kicking himself mentally.  ‘Too much you idiot!  Too much!’  He quickly tried back tracking.  “Mari, if-if you don’t like it I can change it, I’m sorry if- “     

“No.”  Marinette stopped him suddenly.  Looking into his eyes, she spoke softly.  “It’s-it’s amazing Adrien.  I love it.  It, just reminded me of someone else who used to call me that, is all.  You just shocked me.  That’s all.” Resting her head on his chest, she spoke again.  “I love it.”  Adrien breathed a silent sigh of relief.                                                             

“Hey.”  Alya called to them.  Looking over at her still clinging to her blushing boyfriend, she motioned with her head to another spot across the park where a wood bench seat was.  Looking over, they saw Nathan and Lila sitting next to each other, foreheads together and eyes closed, completely lost to the world. 

“Those two are hopeless.”  They all nodded with an amused smile.  A thought suddenly struck Marinette.

“Isn’t it strange how many of us got together?”  They all looked at her puzzled.  She relayed her thoughts to them.  “Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Alix, Nathan and Lila, you two, and me and Adrien…”  They suddenly made the connection, looking at each other in shock.

“Huh.  That is strange…”  Alya said quietly.  Adrien shrugged.

“Chalk it up to Paris.”  They looked at him.  He smiled as he explained.  “It is the city of love ya know…”  Nino nodded.

“Yep.  That works for me.”

Alya and Marinette looked at each other before shrugging and going back to leaning on their two men.

“ **Hey you two!  Get a room!** ”  Nino shouted at Nathan and Lila, who had started kissing again. 

The two looked up suddenly to see four sets of smiling teeth.  Others soon began to pop up all over the park.  Lila, never one to shy away from the public, smiled at her boyfriend’s blushing before immediately capturing his lips again in renewed vigor.  Poor Nathan was redder than his hair.  Nino shook His head at the two before turning to look back at his friends.  The two were blushing intently and refused to look at each other.  A sly smile appeared on his face as he looked at the two.  Alya saw it and looked over questioningly.  Upon seeing them, she too smiled slyly.

“How long do you think it will be before they’re doing that?” she whispered to him.  He shrugged.

“Sooner than we think, I hope.”  He looked at her with a knowing smile.  “It’s already **_way_** slower than what we took...”  Alya turned red at his words.

“We promised to never talk about that in public!” she whispered quickly to him, her voice cracking.  He smiled innocently at her. 

“What’s wrong babe?  It was only in a zoo cage, and you had just agreed to be my girlfriend- “  Her hand was over his mouth before he could say anymore.      

“If you say another word, you are going to be looking for another girlfriend!”  He chuckled at her before making a locking motion over his mouth. 

A moment of silence had gone by before Nino started feeling uncomfortable with the silence.

“So…”  He looked at the two girls.  “I heard you two are moving in together.”  Alya bumped him with her hip.

“You’re really reaching there, hun.  I told you that months ago.”  Marinette giggled as Adrien shook his head at his best friend.

“Seriously dude.  I even knew that.”  Nino snorted in irritation.

“Well forgive me for trying to make conversation.”  Marinette smiled at him and decided to take pity on the poor DJ.

“We are moving in together next week, Nino.  Alya is going to work for France 24 as a reporter at the end of the month, and I’m going to open a small shop.”  Adrien looked at her bewilderedly. 

“I thought you were going to design school?”  She looked up at him, her eyes shining. 

“Oh, I am.  I’m taking an online course.  This way I can have an income and still keep doing what I love.  I’ve got so many back orders, thanks to you, that I need a shop to complete them all.  Luckily, the bank has already approved me a loan to lease the building I want and the equipment I need.  I go in Friday to sign the papers.”  Adrien nodded. 

“Are you planning on entering the design field like my dad?”

“Eventually, but really right now, I just want to design clothes personally for people.  Clothes that people can, and actually _will_ wear.  Not that stuff that looks so weird on a runway that nobody will ever be seen wearing in public.”  Adrien’s eyes went skyward before closing them with a silent “yes!”  All eyes turned to him.

“Uhh…”  He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  “I really hate those fashion shows.  They never made sense to me.”  He rolled his eyes.  “And the fact I was forced to wear them…!”  Marinette put her head against his arms. 

“Awe…pwoor super model.  Were you fworced to do your jwob?”  Adrien grinned down at her before putting on a fake pout.

“Yes… _sniff_ …hold me.”   Marinette couldn’t hold back her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his cheek on top of her head.  She wouldn’t admit it, but her head was thumping at the sound of her increased heartbeat. 

“Oh!  She has the perfect name for her shop too!”  Alya couldn’t help but add.  Adrien looked up very interested.  Alya put her arms up as if to help them picture it in the air. 

“Couturier Marinette!” 

Both of the boys nodded their heads thoughtfully, while Marinette had a light dusting of pink across her cheeks.  Nino mumbled aloud.

“Simple, straight forward, informative, and yet somehow flamboyant.  I like it.”  Adrien readily agreed. 

“It’s beautiful Mari.  You’re going to be amazing…not that you aren’t already!”  Marinette tried hard to not let her blush deepen as she received their praises. 

As the party was beginning to wind down hours later, Adrien suddenly took Marinette to the side of the park where they could be alone.

“Hey, uh, Mari?”  She looked up into his nervous filled green eyes. 

“What’s the matter Adrien?”  She was slowly becoming nervous at seeing him nervous with her.  He was beginning to sweat.

“I have a question to ask you.”  He took her by her arms gently and took a deep breath.  Marinette waited anxiously.  “I was thinking that, when you get your business started…maybe, I could come and model for you?”  Marinette’s eyes grew wide at his words, the air leaving her body.  Adrien continued, unable to stop himself.

“I am kind of a free-lance model now, so I can work for whom I choose…If you would like me to, I would gladly model for you and help you get your company going-“  He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

“I would love that Adrien.  I just don’t want to cause anything more between you and your father…”  He smiled.  He was never going to get used to her always putting others before herself.  He loved that about her!

“It’s ok, Princess.  I’m not going to stop modeling for him just yet, but I want to do everything I can to help you.  Maybe when your business takes off as a fashion designer, I’ll work for you as your personal model.  I’m currently taking online classes for business management, so maybe when that’s over, I’ll be able to help you there too.”

Marinette didn’t know how to feel.  Happy?  Touched?  Relieved?  Scared?  ‘Maybe all the above.’ She thought to herself.

“O-Ok.” She said, a stuttering mess again, unable to look at him in the eye.  Adrien felt all his worries leave his body in a rush down his back.

“Awesome.”

Reaching, he placed his hand on her cheek, slowly lifting her gaze to his.  As their eyes met, he saw the moisture in her shimmering blue eyes.  She was beyond gorgeous.  Seeing how his words had touched her so deeply, sent a spark to his brain.  He was going to say something, but his body was faster than his brain.  For the first time since becoming boyfriend girlfriend, their lips met.  Marinette froze in shock as she felt his lips connect with hers.  The kiss was soft and timid, but she could feel his warmth and gentleness flow over her.  She melted, almost collapsing into him as she returned the kiss.  After only a few seconds, they parted to see the others reaction.  Adrien was breathing hard and looked very nervous, but his shining green eyes clearly wanted to continue.  Marinette was breathless and swooning, looking up at him as if she were in a dream.  The lightest of smiles fell over mouth.  Adrien watched as it slowly appeared and visibly relaxed before going back in for more.  This time, Marinette was ready and waiting, taking the moment in fully, letting it sear into her heart and mind.  They lost all sense of reality.  Nothing mattered but right then.  The moment was intimate and full of meaning, no lust involved. 

Two wolf howls snapped them out of their perfect world.  Tom and Nino stood next to each other howling as they watched the two love birds, broad smiles on their faces.  Alya had her phone out and was recording every second.  Several other students soon joined Tom and Nino in wolf whistles and loud cheers, causing Marinette to bury her face into Adrien’s chest in embarrassment.  Both were blushing and smiling like fools. 

As the party drew to a close, everyone gathered for a group photo.  After several retakes, many bid farewell to each other as they left for their homes, their days of school together now over.  Sabine stood next to her daughter as they watched Tom and Adrien carrying the last of the tables in from the park.  She smiled at her.

“Have I ever told you that I’m so proud of you, Marinette?”  Marinette looked at her mother with a smile.

“Yes maman.”  Sabine wrapped her in a hug.

“Well, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to continue, but seeing how long it was, I'm going to put the rest in the next chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a comment if you did!


	10. Is That What You Believe?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya makes a discovery she's not expecting to make. Marinette now has to be honest with herself and Alya about her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me crying the most. This chapter is solid angst and deep moving emotions of two very good friends. I'm sure some people can relate to it, if not on a different level... I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Let me know how I'm doing. Leave a comment, even if it's just to tell me something i can improve on. Thank you and enjoy.

A week later found Marinette sitting in her now empty room, one half full cardboard box in front of her feet.  Alya was downstairs with her parents as she waited on her best friend, and now, roommate.  Marinette had requested for her to give her a moment to be in her room alone, one last time.  Alya was very understanding and told her to take her time while she waited below. 

Marinette glanced about the bare walls of the pink room, envisioning what it was before, letting all the memories of her life there flood into her mind.  Gone were the pictures of Adrien and her poster of Jagged Stone.  Her desk, her vanity, her mannequin…everything was gone.  She smiled as she got up and walked up the stairs to her balcony.  She stood and took a moment to look out at the now setting sun in the distance.  She breathed in the air one last time, knowing she probably would never stand here again…at least as Marinette.  Though she was happy about moving on with her life, sorrow and pain were beginning to well up in her.  No longer would she wake up to her mother and father and the smell of the bakery.  No longer would she annoyed at the constant prying into her personal life, of which she secretly loved them for.  She was leaving it all behind.  It was scary, yet exciting.  But, she couldn’t help but feel lonely.  Though Alya was going to be with her, her parents had always been there.  Now…

Exhaling, she closed the trap door to the roof one last time.  Walking down the steps, she picked up the box and looked around the room. 

‘Goodbye.’ She thought to the room that had served her so well, as if it could hear and understand her.

 Walking down stairs, she met Alya and her parents.  Alya took the box from her and went out to the cab, giving her and her parents a moment to say goodbye.  Sabine was crying and Tom wasn’t fairing much better.  Marinette put on a brave face, before the three engulfed each other in a family hug. 

“We are so proud of you Marinette.”  Tom spoke as water fell from his closed eyes.  “And we love you very much.  We always will!”  Marinette was doing everything she could not to join them in crying.  Sabine squeezed her ever so tightly, loathed to let her baby girl go.

“D-D-Don’t go-o-o-o…!”  She cried pitifully as she held her.  Marinette’s heart bled as her maman spoke.

“Oh, maman…”  Her grip tightened as she tried to let her feel just how much she meant to her. 

“It’s time.  I…I have to go now…” she whispered to her.  Tom squeezed them both in his massive arms, the same arms that had held her on the day she was born, and brought her home for the first time.  The arms that had picked her up when she fell asleep or had just nodded off.  The arms that protected her and provided for her every need her whole life.  Tom kissed her on top of her head.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t papa.”

Slowly, the three let go of each other, Sabine more reluctant than them.  Walking to the front door together, her parents waited on the front porch for her to climb into the cab before waving to her, and continued as the cab drove away, watching until it turned out of their sight. 

“Are you ok girl?”  Aly asked Marinette quietly.  She nodded, unable to speak. 

It was less than half an hour to their apartment.  It was located on the third floor, which was the highest one, per Marinette’s request, having two bedrooms and two baths and a small balcony connected to the kitchen.  Adrien and Nino had helped carry the heavy furniture up the steps for them earlier that week. 

Upon entering, Marinette went to put the box down in her room.  Sitting down on her bed, she cast a glance at her new home.  Soon, tears began to appear in her eyes, her bottom lip starting to tremble.  A sob tore from her as her hands covered her face.  She had tried to remain strong, she had tried so hard to not let it all get to her. 

Alya came rushing in. 

Seeing her best friend sobbing uncontrollably, she sat next to her and pulled her into her arms.  She understood.  The girl had done a good job up till now, not letting her parents see the pain she truly felt leaving them behind. 

“Shhhhh…”  She comforted her as they rocked gently. 

“It’s ok…it’s ok…” she whispered.  Tears poured down from Marinette’s blue eyes. 

“I already miss them Alya!” a strangled sob escaped from her.  “I miss them!”  Alya nodded.

“I know.  I-I miss my family too.”  She stroked her friends pig tails.  “But hey, it’s not like you won’t see them again.  We’re only a few minutes away…”  Though it didn’t show, Alya’s words had helped Marinette considerably.  The two sat together for some time, letting all the emotions they felt out.

Elsewhere, Sabine was kneeling in Marinette’s old room.  She cried as she held a picture of her and Marinette together, when she was just a toddler.  Tears fell to the floor as she clutched the portrait to her chest, like it might be taken from her at any moment.  Tom soon came up the steps, his eyes finding her in the middle of the room.  A wave of affection washed over him as he saw her pained, tear stained face.  He was quick to kneel next to her and envelope her in his arms.  At feeling his embrace, Sabine allowed everything she was holding back to rush out, her tears doubling as she cried uncontrollably into her husband, trusting him completely with her pain.  His cheek rested on her hair bun, his eyes closed as he let her get everything out.  There were no words that he could say to help her.  All he could, do was be there for her.

 

The summer was almost over now.  Alya sat at the small breakfast table, looking at old high school photos.  She had started her new job a month earlier and was loving it.  Ladybug had already allowed her a small interview after an akuma attack, thus solidifying her new position.  Marinette, along with Adrien, had gone and leased a small building for her business and Adrien surprised her with a beautiful custom made sign.  Also, thanks to his connections, and their first date, she was booked solid for custom dresses and suites for the next four months. 

Just before the grand opening of ‘Couturier Marinette’, Gabriel Agreste himself, had shown up at their front door to personally offer Marinette an internship with his company. 

Rumors of a Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s custom designed dresses had been spreading like wild-fire among the higher class, shocking Gabriel.  At first, he hadn’t worried, most assured with himself that she would be going to a design school and most likely then apply to work for him after.  However, when Adrien had relayed the news to him over lunch that he was helping her start her own shop, Gabriel had become a little nervous.  When he had offered her a chance to be his personal intern, Alya couldn’t believe her response.  She smiled proudly as she recalled her exact words to him.

She was sitting across from the white haired designer at the same table, a smile on her face. 

“I thank you for your offer Monsieur Agreste, but I’m afraid I have to decline.  Though this would be a great opportunity for me, it’s not what I really desire right now.  I am going to climb the ladder on my own.  I want to build my company from the bottom up, from scratch.”  She smiled at the shocked man, allowing a little bit of Ladybug to emerge.

“And with all due respect sir, I fully plan on being your greatest rival.”  She paused to sit back slightly.  “It may take several years to accomplish, but I will do it.  I’m not going to ever give up on my dream of becoming a top fashion designer.  I will see people wearing my name on their clothes, and I will see people enjoying my hard work, enjoying my dream as much as me.” 

Gabriel’s normal frowning face was gone at this point.  For the first time in a long time, the corner to his mouth raised slightly.  It had been a long time since someone refused to show fear in front of him, to speak with such passion and determination.  It reminded him of someone he held very dear…

“Very well, Miss Dupain-Cheng.  I look forward to our rivalry, and I hope to see you one day on the runway.” 

Alya shook her head.  Never in a million years did she think Marinette would turn down a job offer from her idol.   

She flipped through the pictures of her with her friends.  She had several copies of them, keeping the originals in an air tight box under her bed.  Pulling a pen out, she began doodle Ladybug masks on the girls and Chat Noir masks on the boys.  Soon, she gone through all of them.  Looking at them, she laughed. 

It was so silly of her…or…was it?  Alya looked closer at the last picture she had doodled over. 

‘Could it be…’ she thought.  ‘Naw, it couldn’t…could it?’ 

She picked up the photo to examine it closer.  The eyes, the hair, the mask…it all fit too well. 

At that moment, Marinette walked through the door. 

“I’m home!” she called, not seeing Alya sitting at the table.  Alya didn’t say anything.

“Oh, there you are Alya.”  Alya glanced from the picture to Marinette, and then back to the picture, then back to Marinette.  She repeated the process several times, her eyes and mouth agape.  Suddenly, she sat straight, her mouth clamping shut and her eyes hardening, as if she had come to a decision.  She stared at Marinette.

Marinette began to get a bad feeling in her stomach.  Alya slowly turned the photo around.  Marinette’s eyes grew wide at seeing a Ladybug mask drawn over her portrait’s face.

“Explain. Now!”  Alya deadpanned.  Marinette’s mind was in panic mode.

“A-Alya, y-you don’t think that I’m…”  Alya’s expression didn’t change. 

“S-Seriously Alya, I’m not a superhero…  We both know that’s pretty im-possible?”  Her voice was so unconvincing and she knew it. 

Alya slowly stood and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  Marinette cringed as her eyes narrowed at her. 

“Marinette,” Alya said accusingly.  “For once, in our entire friendship, Tell. Me. The. Truth!”  Each word felt like a baseball bat to Marinette, her eyes now pleading as she tried hard to think of a possible answer.  There was a moment of silence before a small sigh was heard.

“It’s ok Marinette.  You can tell her.”

Alya’s eyes snapped down to look at Marinette’s purse, which somehow, had just spoken.  Marinette glanced fearfully down.

“Are you sure it’s really ok?”  Alya’s eyes grew as a tiny red head with two big eyes appeared out of the bag.

“Yes.  It’s ok.  We can’t lie anymore now.”

“What…is that!?”  Alya gasped.  The tiny head turned to look at her.  Alya nearly jumped out of her perfectly tanned skin as the ‘thing’ flew out of Marinette’s purse and hovered in front of her face.  It smiled sweetly at her.  Alya couldn’t help but think of how unnaturally cute it was.

“Hello Alya.  My name is Tikki, and I’m a kwami.  It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  Alya stared wide eyed at her.

“Uhhh…hi.”  Tikki closed her eyes as her smile grew.

“Alya…”  Marinette spoke quietly, looking very guiltily at the floor. 

Alya’s gaze turned back to her.  She was unsure what to say, they both were.  Tikki flew back into Alya’s field of vision, her face looking very apologetic.

“Alya, please don’t blame Marinette.  She was told no one could know about me, or her being a superhero.  Not even her parents know.”  Alya’s eyes widened and darted back to Marinette.  The girl couldn’t meet her gaze, confirming what the kwami had said. 

“Why?”  she asked in hurt disbelief.  “Why couldn’t you tell me?  I thought we were friends?”  Marinette’s eyes found hers.

“We are friends Alya…that’s why I _couldn’t_ tell you!”  Alya looked at her, her face covered in confusion and what looked to be annoyance. 

“What?!” 

Tikki quickly intervened before Marinette could explain.

“You of all people Alya, should know why.”  Alya’s expression didn’t change as she looked from Marinette to the little red kwami.  Tikki looked at her thoughtfully.  “Remember all the superhero comics you read?  Why didn’t the superheroes ever tell those closest to them who they were?”

“Because the villains would find out and. use.. them… to…” her voice trailed off as the realization hit her.

“Ohhh DUH!” she said as her hand audibly smacked over her face.  Though still timid, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. 

“And, there was a thing about a certain blogger, now reporter, wanting to unmask said heroes…”

A second hand found its way up to Alya’s face, before dragging down on her skin.

“How did I not see that?  How did I not see YOU?!  You were right in front of me the whole time!”  Marinette rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t easy!  You nearly caught me a few times.”  Alya groaned in exasperation. 

“I mean, it’s so obvious now that I know!  Seriously!  This bites!”  She sat down hard, staring at the floor.  Marinette cautiously ventured to stand in front of her.  Alya chuckled darkly.

“I finally land my dream job as a top reporter, and the biggest scoop lands right in my lap…and I can’t say anything!”  Marinette couldn’t help feeling sorry for her friend.  She didn’t try to not feel so.  Kneeling down in front of her, she put a gentle hand on her sagging shoulder.

“I’m sorry Alya.  I wish I could have told you, but-”

“Ya ya, I know.  You couldn’t risk Hawkmoth finding out, I get it.”  Her words were bitter cut like a dagger. 

Marinette winced as said dagger slashed deep into her heart, allowing her emotions to flow out of her.  Alya was angry, and she had every right to be.  She had lied to her, misled her even, and still claimed to be her friend- all in the name of ‘ _protecting_ ’ her.  Marinette felt her gut tighten and tears of bitterness beginning to well up in her eyes.  Withdrawing her hand, she slowly stood to her feet, her head hanging low and her eyes unable to look at her friend.  The pang of guilt was welling up fast in her, and she couldn’t allow Alya to see her break.  Turning, she headed for her room. 

She didn’t make it.

The tears poured from her eyes as a strangled sob stopped her dead in her tracks.  Her hands flew to her mouth to try and stifle the sounds of her crying.  She didn’t bother to wipe her tears away.  Suddenly, a hand appeared on her shoulder and forced her to turn around.  Before she could do anything else, two arms engulfed her in a tight embrace. 

Alya couldn’t stand to hear her girl crying.  She may be upset, but it wasn’t at her!  It was just the whole stupid situation!  She hadn’t expected Mari start crying because of her reaction to it all, cold as it may have been.  Her strangled sob had sent a sudden realization straight to her core.  Marinette cared so much for her, that it hurt to feel so much as a hint of resentment from her!  But she didn’t resent her!  Not at all!  Listening to her friend cry because of her, caused tears to spill from her eyes as well.

Hot tears of anguish spilled from the two friends as they embraced, their chins resting on the other’s shoulder.  Tikki sat on an armchair, watching as the two girls came to terms with everything. 

“I’m sorry Alya!  I’m so sorry!”

“No girl.  Its ok.  I’m not angry at you.”  _sniff_   “It’s just this whole stupid situation. I understand why you couldn’t tell me.”  The two only managed to make the other cry more. 

It was a full twenty minutes later before the two had calmed down enough to form complete coherent sentences to each other.  Alya smiled as she wiped stray tears away from under glasses, her voice still somewhat watery. 

“Heh, who’d have thought Ladybug was such a sensitive person.”  Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the gentle prod.  Wiping her eyes with the back of her arm, she sniffed and responded. 

“Well who’d have thought Lady Wifi was such a crier too?”  Alya snorted in mock irritation and broke into loud chuckling.  Marinette leaned in to give her best friend a warm hug.

“I love you Alya.”  Alya squeezed her friend in return.

“I love you too girl, and don’t you forget it!”

“Hey!  Don’t forget me!”  The two turned to see a smiling Tikki hovering above them, her eyes twinkling with happiness.  Marinette giggled.

“Of course I’m not forgetting you Tikki.”  She took the little kwami in her hands and rubbed her nose affectionately against her.  Tikki couldn’t help but giggle like a little child. 

“I love you Tikki.”

“I love you too Marinette.”

“Ok, enough with the love fest.  Would you two care to explain to me what  ‘she’ is?  And don’t leave out any details!”  The two rolled their eyes before looking at Alya.  “Start from the beginning you two, I want to know everything.”  Alya sat impatiently, her legs now crossed comfortably as she waited for them.  Marinette took a deep breath before speaking.

“Ok, it was just over three years ago…” 

By the time Marinette and Tikki finished recalling everything to her, it was well after midnight. 

“So that’s why Lila hated you so much!”  Alya was smiling and laughing hysterically at Marinette.  Marinette rolled her eyes as she fake pouted. 

“Girl,” Alya tried hard to breath, “You seriously need to keep your jealousy in check!”  Marinette crossed her arms.

“It wasn’t jealousy!  She was spreading lies about me!  I had to stop her!”  Tikki rolled her eyes at her chosen’s obviously lame comment. 

“That’s not how I remember it, Marinette…”  Marinette’s face turned red as she spluttered out excuses.  Alya held her hands up. 

“Chill-ax Mari, you got Adrien in the end right?”  Alya’s body suddenly froze, her face going white.  Marinette immediately became concerned.

“Oh my gosh, Adrien!  Does he know?!  Does he know you are-?!”

“NO!”  Marinette cut her off loudly.  Alya’s jaw dropped in disbelief.

“What?!  You’ve been dating for months now, how could he not know?!”  Marinette sighed as she hid her face behind her palms.

“…because I never told him…”  Alya was flabbergasted. 

“Why?”  Marinette didn’t look up.

“Because I can’t risk losing him…!”

“Girl, you know Adrien was seriously crushing on Ladybug before he got with you right?”  Marinette nodded as she lowered her hands.  “Then what’s the probl-“

“Alya, I can’t risk Hawkmoth finding out and using him to get to me!  I cannot and will not take that risk!”  Alya’s face showed she was not impressed, nor convinced.

“No.  He needs to know girl.  No way am I letting you ruin what I worked so hard to make happen.”  She began to stand up.  Marinette narrowed her eyes at her.

“You can’t tell him!”

“Stop me!”  Alya turned and marched toward the front door. 

“Tikki” Marinette slowly stood.  “Spots on!”

Alya’s hand was about to grasp the door handle, when a black and red spotted yo-yo wrapped tightly around her multiple times. 

“Huh?!”

With a skilled jerk, Ladybug had Alya turned and looking at her.  She stamped towards her hostage.

“You. Will. Not. Tell. Him!” 

Alya didn’t know if she should be terrified, or ecstatic, at seeing her hero in her apartment.  She stared at Ladybug, her eyes wide and sparkling and her mouth wide open.  Ladybug’s now icy blue eyes were unwavering as she glared daggers at Alya.  At getting no response from her, she repeated. 

“You will not- tell him!”

Alya’s jaw worked up and down for a few moments, no sound emitting from her.  When the shock finally wore off a few seconds later, she shook her head before raising an eyebrow at her.

“Your reason isn’t good enough, _Ladybug_.  If you don’t want me to tell him, you’re going to have to tell me the truth.  Why don’t you want him to know?!”  Alya’s eyes told Ladybug that she wasn’t budging.  Hot tears of anger began to form in her unblinking eyes. 

“I won’t let you hurt him!”

Her words caused Alya to stare in confusion.

“What are you talking about?  Girl, you’re not making any sense!”

Marinette didn’t bother to stop the flow of tears now coming again from her eyes.  The pain in her stomach as well as her heart was too much for her to contain.

“Because…because he loved Ladybug!  He loved Ladybug, not me Alya!”

Alya’s mind raced, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together as her friend ranted uncontrollably.

“But Ladybug was unattainable!  He couldn’t have her…so he turned to me.  I was his fallback girl Alya!  At first I let it happen, enjoying our time together, hoping-praying, that it wouldn’t end, that he would learn to love me for me…not Ladybug!”

Alya couldn’t believe her ears.  Did she honestly think that, or was she just angry and spouting off?  Ladybug/ Marinette closed her eyes as the pain became too much for her, fresh tears streaming as her lids closed tightly, her teeth grit together.

“Chat…Chat was always there for me…he-he loved me…but I pushed him away!  I wouldn’t even consider him because of my love for Adrien! ... I hurt him…and now, he’s fallen for someone else.”  She sniffed as her voice became suddenly mellow, though still tight with pain. 

“I was happy for him…He-he finally found someone he deserved, someone who could love him back…”  She paused for a moment.  “I- I love Adrien, Alya.  I can’t lose him to Ladybug…not again…”  She opened her eyes to look at an astonished Alya. 

“And if he finds out who I am, then I’ll lose him!”  She screamed her words aloud, unable to hold back the emotions.  “He won’t be able to look at me ever again!  It will be as if I betrayed him- led him on!”  Her eyes were red with crying, but pleaded with her friend.  “He finally loves me Alya, and I won’t let you take him from me!  I won’t let you hurt him!”

Alya’s brain was exploding.  She couldn’t wrap her mind around anything Marinette was saying.  She tried to align her eyes with her friend’s, but she had already shut them to cry.

“Marinette, do you honestly believe that?  Do you honestly believe that Adrien is so shallow, and he’s just using you as a fall back?”  Her voice was as soft as she could manage.

Marinette, still dressed as Ladybug, only cried harder at her words, confirming Alya’s worst fears. 

“Oh, Marinette…”  She went to hug her friend.

She had forgotten that she was still tied up, nearly falling onto her nose. 

“WOA-!  Marinette, could you please untie me?  I promise I won’t say anything to Adrien, just please untie me.”

Marinette sniffed and flexed her hand, causing her yo-yo to unwind from around Alya and retreat back to her.  Alya released a sigh and quickly stretched her arms before wrapping them around her sobbing friend.

“It’s not true Marinette, you know it’s not true!  Adrien didn’t use you!”  Marinette couldn’t stop crying, her sobs now muffled by her best friend’s shirt.  “He loves you Marinette.  He may not have always realized it, but he really does love you.  I can tell.” 

She patted her friend’s back gently.

“I know Adrien almost as well as you do, and I know he isn’t the type of person to use anyone for his own gain.  He’d sooner lose his arm than do that, especially to you, girl.  I’ve seen how he looks at you…you are his world Mari.  You’re everything to that boy.”

“Alya…” Marinette sobbed.

“ALYA-A-A!” 

Marinette fell to her knees again that night, sobbing uncontrollably.  Alya wondered how she had any tears left to cry with.  She stroked her friend’s hair softly, waiting for her to calm down a little before speaking again.  She took in the fact that she was she was hugging Ladybug- who was her best friend- who needed her help!

“You need to let go, girl.  Let go of this lie you believe.” 

Marinette shook her head that was still pressed to Alya’s chest, her eyes closed tightly.

“…No…Its true…”

“No it’s not!  You only believe that because you think Marinette is nothing compared to Ladybug!  I know you Marinette, and let me tell you that that is not true!  Marinette is who makes Ladybug great.  Ladybug wouldn’t even be Ladybug without you.  The mask doesn’t change who you are Marinette, it only allows you to show your true self.”

Marinette’s eyes opened wide at her words.  Wait…those were Chat’s words…to her…

“You are special Marinette…”  Alya continued at feeling her tense.  “You need to realize that Adrien sees you for how great ** _you_** are.  He may have liked Ladybug, but Ladybug led him to _you_ \- the girl who made Ladybug who she is!  He fell in love with Marinette, the amazing girl beneath the mask, the girl who Ladybug would be nothing without.  He loves you Marinette, not the mask you wear.”

“Alya…” Marinette whispered.  “Alya?”

“Yes dear?”

Marinette pulled her head back from her friends now tear soaked blue t-shirt.  It had been a present from Nino, the shirt he had worn when they had been locked up together at the zoo.  Marinette didn’t look at her.

“Alya…Adrien has never said that he loves me…”

Alya’s eye brows rose, but only for a moment.  She tilted her head to try and see Marinette’s face better.

“Did you ever tell him that you loved him?”

‘No.’  She thought to herself.  “But wasn’t it obvious by now?’

“Did you?”  Alya repeated softly.  Marinette shook her head.

“…no…”

“Why?”  Alya’s voice was not accusing or curious.  She had a point she wanted to make.

“I-isn’t it obvious…?”  she whispered.

“That’s not an answer Mar, and you know it.”  She leaned forward slightly, her eyes reflecting pure innocence and wisdom.  “Why didn’t you ever tell him?”

Marinette’s mind was blank, as she fidgeted with her hands trying to think of the reason, her eyes still wet and red.  Alya leaned back.

“I’ll tell you why.  Correct me if I’m wrong, but I know I’m right.  You never told him because of how important those words are to you, and you want to mean them without a shadow of a doubt when you say them.  To you, those words are the most powerful words you could ever say, and you will only say them to one person, the person you love more than anything!”

Marinette’s eyes slowly grew wider at every sentence that came out from Alya’s mouth.

“But because you believe that you aren’t Adrien’s first choice, you can’t bring yourself to say to him what you have been dying to say to him since you met him!  Right?”

Marinette slowly looked up to see her friends face, her blue-bell eyes glossed over with salty water, causing them to shimmer.  Alya continued softly, but more direct.

“You don’t believe he really loves you and so you’ve been doubting whether or not you should love him!” 

“No.” 

Marinette cut her friend off gently, her words barely making it to Alya’s ears.  Alya raised an eyebrow.

“I love him Alya…there is no doubt in my mind that I love Adrien…but, you are right….”  She looked down again as if she was ashamed of herself.

“I really want to mean those words when I say them.  They are so precious to me... I-I want to know that he loves me just the same when I say them.  When I know that he does love me, as much as I love him, I’ll be able to tell him.  I’ll be able to shout it from the roof tops of Paris!”  She paused.  “But I need to know that he truly loves me Alya…not Ladybug.”

“Marinette.” 

Marinette looked up at her friend.  Alya locked eyes with her and smiled knowingly. 

“I think Adrien feels the same way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have to be honest, this was not how this chapter was supposed to go. I was writing it with a complete intention of having two different scenes and it being funny and light hearted, but as I was writing, the story just kind of took over. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and my story so far!! Thank you all for taking,the time to read this. It really means a lot to me, it's one of the only things right now keeping me feeling happy. ; )


	11. Is that you Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its My Birthday Today! I wish that you all enjoy this chapter of my book and tell me what you think.   
> Attention: This chapter depicts scenes of intense violence and slight graphics of blood. Viewer discretion is advised.

Hawkmoth showed his ugly face again. 

Bruce had been fighting the city, trying to keep them from cutting down an ancient cedar tree that was just inside the city limits.  Somewhat of a hippie, Bruce was fiercely against sacrificing the tree for the new power lines that were coming thru.  He had done everything short of chaining himself to the tree, but he was inevitably over ruled at every turn and the tree was cut down by construction workers that morning.  Bruce was livid.

“Stupid construction!” he spat.  “When will people be satisfied with what they have already!?”

“Aaahhhh…An enraged tree hugger.”  Hawkmoth said to himself.  “Wronged by the increasing of society and a growing population’s needs.  Perfect for my little pets.”  A white butterfly landed in his hand.  Covering it with his other, Hawkmoth summoned his power into it, making the butterfly turn a dark purple.  An akuma was born.

“Fly away my little akuma, and ensnare this man’s heart!”

It didn’t take long for the akuma to find Bruce kneeling besides the fallen tree, landing gently on him.

“Poor, unfortunate soul.  I am Hawkmoth!  I offer you the power you seek to help mother nature and restore Paris to its original splendor of lush wilderness.  In return, you must do me a favor…Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous’! Strip them from their bodies, and return them to me, their rightful owner!”

“Totally Hawkmoth!”  Dark magic engulfed him.

 

Alya was running with her phone out.  An akuma was attacking Paris again, and her camera man wasn’t able to keep up with her.  The blogger within her had resurfaced and she was going to get that footage, no matter what!

Chat Noir and Ladybug landed on a roof nearby, listening to the sirens and screams in the distance. 

“Akuma?”  Chat Noir asked, already knowing the answer.  He didn’t look up at his partner, his eyes already fixated on the trails of thin smoke just ahead.

“Akuma.”  Ladybug deadpanned.

They had faced many akumas over the years, but none had been this destructive before.  Blowing up cars, destroying the foundations of buildings, flooding from several broken fire hydrants and water mains… What was even stranger, was the sight of several large trees appearing thru the rooftops of the buildings.  A loud crash made them both to look over and see another tree growing rapidly out of another building.  Ladybug grit her teeth in urgency as she prepared to jump.

“We need to end this quickly, otherwise Paris is going to be turned into the next rainforest!”  Chat grinned as he stared at the new tree in the distance.

“Just ‘leaf’ me to it!”  A hand suddenly met the back of his head.

“NON.”

Chat chuckled.

“I thought we agreed the puns stay?”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like them, minou.”  She shook her head at him while smiling, before jumping and throwing her yo-yo out, swinging away towards the fray, her partner right behind her.

When they arrived, their eyes tried to disagree with what they saw.  The akuma was over seven feet tall!  Walking on two legs, it was the epitome of a muck monster.

“Is that the Swamp Thing?!” Chat asked in shock at the sight.

“I think so…” Ladybug said with a grimace.  “Only this one is more tree than swamp, and way bigger!  I only see two eyes and a mouth though, for its face.  It seems mindless too.” 

The akuma turned, letting its long large arms swing freely.  Its long large pointed fingers hit an electric car, sending it tumbling across the street. 

“It’s obviously strong too!”  Chat’s eyes were wide at the sight. 

“ **Bluurghd**!” 

The akuma moaned as it looked around.  Its eyes suddenly set on a building across the street.

“ ** _Blaaargh_**!” 

It slammed its hand down on the concrete street.  The street suddenly began to shake and crack loudly.  Chat Noir and Ladybug stood and watched wide eyed as they saw what looked to be something tunneling under the ground, causing a mound of dirt and broken concrete to form on top, as it went from the akuma’s hand and towards the building it was staring at.  When it reached it, the building began to quake, its foundation crumbling.  Roots began to appear out of the building, smashing through bricks and windows, bending and tearing metal in loud shrieks.  Within seconds, a tree burst through the rooftop, growing at an exponential rate.  People ran from the building screaming in terror, some falling to the ground and covering their heads as shattered glass and pieces of building flew around them.  Few people had their cell phones out and where recording as they ran.  The akuma gave a large wicked smile at its handy work.  Ladybug’s eyes narrowed.

“We need to stop this now!  Let’s go Chat Noir!”

“Yeah!”

Jumping off the building, the two heroes somersaulted to the ground below, which was now partially covered in weeds and uncontrolled grass.  The akuma seemed to sense them, for it slowly turned to face them, its slit like eyes narrowed in hatred.  It’s giant wide mouth ground together, its lips a bark like substance. 

“Where do you think the akuma is?”  Chat asked her.  Her eyes scanned the creature quickly.

“No idea, yet.”

“Well, then I guess that means we do this old school until we find it!”  Chat extended his baton and jumped high in the air. 

“Hey!  Mistake of Nature!” 

The creature looked up to see Chat swinging his baton down over his head.  Quickly, it reached out and caught it, stopping Chat in midair.  Chat’s eyes immediately went wide. 

“  oh no  ”

The akuma swung him hard into the wall of a building, causing him to create a large hole in it. Ladybug watched in horror as the akuma used her partner as a makeshift wrecking ball.

“CHAT!”

The akuma nodded at the new hole in the wall before turning its attention back to her.  Ladybug grit her teeth in determination.

“Ok ugly…”  She spun here yo-yo menacingly.  “Let’s do this!”

She ran at the akuma, jumping and dodging its wide sweeping attacks, careful not to be hit by it long pointed fingers.  Its hands were as wide as her head to her waist, making them that much more deadly.  After a minute or two, she realized that she had no true way of fighting it, her yo-yo not meant for such combat.  Jumping out of reach, she scanned it again for the akuma.  The creature started towards her.  A shine suddenly caught her eye.  Just hidden beneath the moss on its chest, sat a small gleaming peace symbol. 

‘Probably belonging to a necklace.’ She thought to herself while just staying out of the akuma’s reach.

The akuma snarled, its thin eyes a dull yellow now.  It suddenly raised both its arms above its head and slammed them on the concrete.  The ground below its hands began to quake and break.  She watched as instantly, two rows of what she had seen before came barreling at her beneath the ground.  Throwing her yo-yo, she pulled herself away just as vines broke through the ground where her feet had been not a second earlier. 

“Hey, muck face…!”

The akuma looked down between its arms.  Chat sat between them with a deep frown on his face, his baton pointed up. 

_Beep_

The baton immediately extended upwards.

**_Scrrrrunch!_ **

The akum’s head whipped back as the end of the baton struck right between its eyes, causing it to almost fall back.  Chat sprang away towards his partner, not eager for the akuma’s retaliation.

“Chat, are you alright!?”  Chat grinned, but his eyes showed a little bit of restrained pain.

“Never better, though…I do think I’ll be feeling that in the morning.”  She looked at him worriedly.  “Relax Ladybug.  I’m fine.” 

Her heart sank when he said her name.  She didn’t know why, but it was weird when he no longer used his nicknames for her.  It hadn’t been long, but she missed his shameless flirting with her. 

A strange sound snapped her back to the present problem. 

“Uh oh…”  Chat said with a funny wide eyed look.  “Muck Man is back…”

The akuma grabbed its head and moved it back to sit squarely in place on its shoulders, making sounds like the snapping of several tree branches.

‘Bluuurrrgh **Raaaaa**!”

Muck Man, as Chat Noir had dubbed him, roared at them, his arms spread and shoulders hunched, ready for a fight.  Ladybug crouched, readying herself for the inevitable. 

“Ladybug…”  Chat spoke to her from the side of his mouth.  She cautiously looked at him, not wanting to take her eyes off the now steadily approaching danger. 

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Really?!  _You_ \- have an idea?!”  Chat frowned at his partner’s sly smile. 

“Ha ha very funny.  And _yes_ , I _do_!” 

They both slowly backed away from Muck Man, staying just out of his reach, much to his annoyance. 

“Well?!  What is it?!”  Chat grinned, his eyes never leaving the akuma.

“It’s simple…I hit high, you wrap low.”  She shot him a look.

“What?!”

Chat’s eyes glanced at her yo-yo and then to the akuma’s legs.

“Timber.”  He wagged his eyebrows at her.

‘Timber?’ she thought.  Suddenly, the plan clicked in place.  It was a risk, but it actually might work, if they could pull it off.  And if it did, she would have a chance to summon her lucky charm.

“Got it!  Let’s give it a try!”

“Roger!” 

Ladybug spun her yo-yo as Chat used his baton as vault to launch into the air.  As the akuma looked up to follow Chat, Ladybug hurled her yo-yo at its legs, running as fast as she could in a circle around them.  Chat came down hard, his baton held in both hands and pointed down like a sword. 

Just as Ladybug was about to finish, Muck Man swung his massive arm up, back handing Chat in midair, throwing him several yards and into a light pole.  He slid down the pole, almost unconscious. 

“Chat Noir-!”  Ladybug shouted at seeing him on his face and barley moving. 

The akuma then reached down, catching her yo-yo string in its hand.  Ladybug pulled with everything in her to free her weapon, but it didn’t budge.  Smiling cruelly, Muck Man jerked hard on the string.  Ladybug knew she should have let go, but she couldn’t.  She had never been without her weapon, her only way of purifying the akumas.  In an instant, she was off her feet and flying towards the akuma.  In less than a second, she was caught in midair, her arms trapped at her sides by a massive wood like hand.  The akuma slammed her back into the concrete street.  All the air was driven from her lungs by the force of the impact.  Still holding his victim, Muck Man pressed down.  Briars began to grow from his arm, slowly ensnaring her in several of the sharp vines.  Ladybug cried out as one of the sharp points tore a gash into her unprotected cheek, causing her blood to spill out. 

Chat Noir had been slowly picking himself up from the ground, hand to his throbbing head.  He stood, slowly shaking his head to relieve his eyes of the blurriness he saw and the ringing his ears were making. 

“Aaaahhhhh!”

Ladybug’s scream immediately cured him of his side effects.  His head and eyes snapped up to see what was unfolding.  Muck Man was holding Ladybug to the ground, leaning on top of her.  She was wrapped in still growing vines.  She struggled to free herself, but to no avail…and, was she…bleeding…?!

Chat’s teeth grit hard together, his whole body trembling in rage.  Soon, his teeth began to chatter as he was consumed by it.  Red slowly clouded his vision.  A sharp pain came from his jaw and finger tips.  His green eyes now glowed brightly, his pupils a now bright blood red.  Large fangs slowly grew from both his upper and lower jaw. His claws flicked out and extended more than ever before, his tail now stiff and swishing aggressively. 

The akuma leaned in close to Ladybug, watching her try to escape his ensnarement.  A purple butterfly outline appeared over his face.

**GrrrrrROOOAAARRRR**!

A terrible roar like that of a large wild cat shattered the air.  Both the akuma and Ladybug looked up to see what could have possibly made such a sound.  Ladybug’s eyes grew wide at the terrible sight. 

Chat’s hair stood on end and his teeth, with oversized fangs, were bared hatefully at the akuma.  His ears laid flat back against his head as his blood red pupils bore into the akuma.  A loud growl bubbled into his throat before ripping out in another loud roar.  He wasn’t even finished when he launched forward on all fours at them.  Each breath that came from him was like a growl in itself.  The akuma stood straighter as Chat came closer at an alarming rate.  Chat Noir hurled himself, claws and fangs first at the akuma, a cry like that of a black panther bursting forth from his open mouth. 

The akuma didn’t even have a chance to react, only being able to bring its free arm up to block its attacker from its chest.  Claws and teeth dug deep into its arm as Chat latched himself to it.  A sound similar to that of a whale came from the akuma.  It immediately let go of Ladybug, seeking only to rid itself of its new attacker. 

But Chat was quicker.

Letting go, he slashed at the akuma with his terrible claws, jumping from one spot to the next, avoiding all the akuma’s wide attacks.  Claws and teeth tore chunks from the akuma, a now green ooze showing where Chat had been.  Unearthly sounds came from Chat as he continued his relentless and unmerciful attack, latching to the akuma’s back and appendages, refusing to be shaken off.  The akuma wailed in desperation and pain as it tried desperately to defend itself. 

Ladybug could only watch in stunned horror, her eyes wide and fearful at the sight before her.

It wasn’t much longer before the akuma collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and oozing green from all over its body.  Chat stood over it, covered in green ooze, his eyes unblinking as he stared into his rival.  A growl emanated from his throat as he raised a green stained clawed glove above his head.  Ladybug suddenly realized what he was going to do.  A low moan came from the akuma.

“CHAT!  NO!”

Chat didn’t listen. 

His paw swung downward at his defenseless opponent.  A scream tore from Ladybug’s mouth. 

Chat Noir stood up, clutching the silver peace symbol in his claws.  He had aimed for the necklace, not the akuma.  A trembling breath left Ladybug, a hand over her heart in relief.  Without looking away, Chat tossed the item to Ladybug.  Catching it, she stared in concern at her red eyed partner. 

Said red eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, causing him to fall forward, as if faint.  However, before he went too far, he caught himself.  Slowly opening his eyes, he shook his head and groaned in pain.  As his hands came up to clutch his head, he froze.

Ladybug watched as he looked at his hands.  He was stained with green all over, even his mouth and chin.  Looking down, he saw the akuma breathing raggedly beneath him.  Looking back to his hands, he began to shake as the realization kicked in.  As he started looking around wildly, she saw his eyes filled with fear- no, terror.

People were emerging, their eyes wide in fear and shying away from his glances.  When his eyes met hers, she couldn’t move.  Hot tears were filling his now normal green cat’s eyes, begging her to say that what had happened, didn’t actually happen.  When she didn’t, he looked back at his stained hands.  Closing his eyes and clamping his teeth together, he turned and fled.  Using his baton, he hurled himself towards the rooftops.

“Chatton!”  Ladybug called after him, but he didn’t stop.  She moved to follow him, but stopped.

She still had an akuma to deal with, and damage to repair.  She only hoped her magic would be enough to fix more than just the buildings. 

“Lucky Charm!”

She didn’t even glance at the object that fell into her hands.  Quickly, she broke the piece of necklace.  Holding her yo-yo over it, after running her finger across it, she caught the akuma before it could even fly away.  Tapping the yo-yo again, it opened and released a purified white butterfly.  Normally, at this part she would say ‘Bye-Bye little butterfly’, but she couldn’t right now.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouted, throwing whatever object she had been given into the air. 

Millions of ladybugs appeared as usual, going about and repairing and setting right all that had been destroyed or changed.  Ladybug stared intently at the akuma, hoping that her magic would restore him without the wounds.

She sighed with relief.

The man groaned as he looked around.

“Wha-where-where am I?”

She reached up and touched the spot where the akuma had cut her, finding it healed as well.  Lucky for her, her suite didn’t stop the magic from healing her unprotected parts.

Without checking on him as she usually would, Ladybug swung off after her partner, Alya’s camera man following her.  He had arrived earlier and had gotten everything on camera, Alya beside him, with a microphone to her wide open mouth.

 

Chat was nowhere to be found.  Marinette had returned home to quickly feed Tikki before going back out to look for him. 

“Tikki…what was that? … What happened?”

Tikki chewed on a chocolate chip cookie quickly.  Her eyes were wide with worry, and didn’t meet Marinette’s for a while.

“Tikki please!  Please tell me what’s going on.”

When Tikki swallowed the last of the cookie, she turned and slowly floated to be in front of her panicked chosen.

“It…it’s something that happens to Chat Noir when he gets too angry.”  Marinette could only stare at her kwami in disbelief.  Tikki quickly spoke up.

“Marinette, I will tell you everything later, but right now you really need to find Chat Noir.  I’m sure he will tell you everything when you find him, but you must find him now!  He needs you!”

“You think he might hurt someone?”  Tikki shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

“No…he might try to hurt himself.”  Tikki’s words were like alarm bells to Marinette.

“What?!  What do you mean?!”  Tikki looked at her very uncomfortably.

“This…this isn’t the first time a Chat Noir has done this.  It’s rare, but not unheard of.”  She paused.  “A-a few of them couldn’t live with themselves afterwards…”

Marinette understood.  She needed to find Chat, now!

“Tikki, spots on!”

 

He wasn’t answering her calls. 

No matter how many times she tried, he wouldn’t answer her.  Looking again, she saw that he was still transformed, meaning she could use her yo-yo to track him.  It was half an hour before she found him. 

He sat alone on a rooftop, hugging his knees.  His blond shaggy hair was now matted and glistened in the fading sunlight, obviously wet.  Even from the distance she was at, she could see he was shaking.  His tail laid limp behind him, not even bothering to wrap around his feet like usual and his ears drooped pitifully down. 

She landed on the far side of the roof, willing herself not to run to him.  As she slowly made her way towards him, walking cautiously, she saw his ear twitch.  He knew she was there now, but he didn’t move to acknowledge her.  Cautiously, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Chat?”

He didn’t look up at her…he couldn’t look at her.  Not now…perhaps not ever again.

She slowly sat down next to him, her legs dangling over the building ledge.  At first, neither of them said anything.  It was several minutes before his voice broke the air.

“I’m…sorry…”  She looked at him in shock.

“What?”  Chat pulled his knees in tighter to his chest.

“I’m sorry…” 

Ladybug couldn’t believe her ears.  Of all the stupid things he could have said, puns and all, he dared say that to her?!  She scrambled to her knees, looking at him with a glare.

“Excuse me?!”

Chat’s eyes closed in pain as he excepted the inevitable words to come.

“How dare you say that Chat!”  Ladybug was practically seething.  “Are you saying that you weren’t upset at seeing me hurt?!”

Chat opened his eyes in shock.  Looking at her, he honestly had thought she would have demanded his miraculous from him- not wanted to be his partner anymore- told him to leave and never show his face in Paris again.  Not her angry at his apology!  Not her suddenly crying at the thought he didn’t think she was worth his protection. 

Hot tears fell from Ladybug’s bright blue-bell eyes.  She was angry.  She was so many emotions right now.  She pointed a finger in his bewildered face.

“Don’t you dare apologize, you stupid…cat!  You saved my life today, and countless others in Paris!  If it weren’t for you…!”  She lost all her voice as her anger came to a crescendo.  “Just…don’t…don’t you dare…!”

Quite suddenly, she wrapped him in a tight hug.  Chat’s eyes blew wide open.  It was a moment before he gently returned the hug.  The two stayed like that for a while, each trying to reassure the other of how they felt.  Each forgiving and asking for forgiveness.  When they felt it was ok, that let go and sat back down.

The two sat together for almost an hour before Ladybug got up the courage to ask him. 

“Chat…what was that?  Back there?  I’ve… I’ve never seen you…do that…”

Chat shook his head.

“That’s because I _haven’t_ ever done that.”  He sighed.  “I don’t know what happened… I was getting up from being thrown, and I heard you scream…and…everything is a blank after that.  When I came around, I was standing over Muck Man, covered in green blood…”  He looked at his gloved hands.  They shook before he gripped them into tight fists, trying to stop the shaking.  “My kwami warned me it would happen if I ever became too angry…If I let rage consume me…”  He smacked his clenched fist on the roof top, causing Ladybug to flinch.  “I-I didn’t listen!  I thought it wouldn’t ever happen…blew it off!”  He looked at his hand again.  “No matter how many times I wash myself, I can still feel the goo on me.  I-I can’t get rid of it!” 

Ladybug’s hand wrapped over his.  He looked at her puzzled.  She smiled at him, her eyes unwavering.

“I see no goo Chat.  I feel no goo…only a hand that saved my life.  A hand that saves my life every day.”  She placed a hand on his cheek, causing his eyes to widen slightly.  “And I don’t see a monster either.  I see a partner, who is willing to sacrifice himself for me, and for all of Paris.”  Withdrawing her hand, she placed it on his shoulder.  “Stop beating yourself up Chatton.  It happened.  Now forgive yourself, stand up, and do what you do best.  Protect me.  Protect this city!”

Chat could feel his heart bursting with pride and thankfulness.  A pure smile appeared on his lips.

“As always Ladybug!”  Ladybug smiled at him before sitting back.  She suddenly was struck by a thought.

“Hey Chat…”  He looked at her.  “That girl who’s stolen your heart…does she know who you are?”

Chat’s smile disappeared.  Looking back at the setting sun, he inhaled deeply.

“No.  I mean, she knows my alter-ego, but not that I’m Chat Noir.”  He paused for a moment.  “I didn’t tell her at first because I didn’t know if…ya know…”  She nodded in understanding.  “But since it did, I was planning on telling her… I-It’s only right that she knows who I am.  I love her so much…” 

Ladybug couldn’t help but smile at his breathy words.  She knew he was being honest with her.

“But after today, I think I’m going to wait a little bit before I do.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you afraid she’ll leave you if she finds out now?”  He shook his head furiously.

“Oh!  No! No nononono.  She has too beautiful a heart and personality to do anything like that.  She’s perfect…  I just, think it would just freak her out right now.  The media isn’t going to exactly kiss me on the cheek after today, ya know.”

The media.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at herself.  She had completely forgotten about Alya and the media.  Wait…Alya!  She smiled slyly.

“Don’t worry about the media Chat.  Meet me at the base of the Eiffel tomorrow morning, and we’ll nip this problem in the butt then…together.”  Chat looked at her with an amused raised eyebrow.

“Do I sense a plan?”  She smiled innocently, looking up and away.

“I…may or may not know a certain reporter, who would only be too happy to have a live interview with us…”  Chat Noir gave her his signature grin. 

“That wouldn’t happen to be the reporter that used to chase us around with her cell phone for her blog, would it?”  Ladybug shrugged, but made it quite obvious that he was right on.  He chuckled.  “Ladybug, you are the best partner I could have asked for.”

She tried with everything in her not to blush.

“What are partners for, if not to use the media to get their partners out of trouble with?”

“I know, right?!”

They both giggled at their silliness.  Chat leaned back on his hands and sighed happily. 

“Thank you ‘purr’-ner!”  Ladybug groaned in dismay.

“Chat!  You ruined it!  We were having a moment!”  He put a hand to his chest.

“No I didn’t.  My ‘cat’-tastic puns only make the ‘mew’-ments more ‘purr’-fect!  It hurts me that you would insinuate otherwise.”  Ladybug stared accusingly at him, a hint of a smile touching her lips.

“You’re horrible.”

“I think you mean, adorable.”  She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to flirt with me anymore.”

“Who’s flirting?  I’m just telling the truth.”  She smacked the back of his head for the second time that day.

“Non.” 

The two partners laughed again.  When the time came for them to be leaving, Chat looked over at her.

“Ladybug…we’re good, right?”  She turned and smiled at him, her eyes only showing pureness. 

“Yes Chat.  We’re good.  See you tomorrow.”  He smiled thankfully at her.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tank you for sticking with me this long, it means so much to me. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert: The next chapter is called "Yes I Will"


	12. Yes I Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for not posting this last week, but I was so excited about writing this chapter that I wanted it to be perfect and I just didn't get it finished until today. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Warning: This chapter may make you cry tears of joy! Please comment below!

Unfortunately, even with Ladybug’s reassurance to Paris and Chat Noir’s personal apology, the people and the media did not show him much mercy.  Alya had tried everything, even resorting to reopening the Lady-Blog to try and help her best friend’s partner, but to no avail.  He no longer received cheers from people when he was seen patrolling with Ladybug, and several reporters tried to ask him if he was giving up being a superhero.  At such instances, Chat Noir would reply saying the same thing,

“No.  I am not going to give up.  A hero doesn’t just give in when things become tough…even if it’s from the people he protects.” 

Hawkmoth had not sent an akuma for the first five days, since his last had ended so disturbingly, quite shocked at what had happened some guessed; but when he did send the next one, it was more of a joke than a villain.  Ladybug and Chat Noir had defeated it in record time. 

When Adrien had arrived home that terrible day, walking instead of leaping over buildings as his alter-ego, Nino was completely freaking.  Not afraid-but freaking none the less.

“DUDE!  Seriously-DUDE! … What was that?!”  Adrien couldn’t answer, his head hanging low in his hands and his eyes wide, the guilt returning.  Plagg flew in front of them, obviously angry.  He had tried to voice himself to Adrien earlier, but because of being in public, he had been forced to hide and wait.  Now, in the privacy of the apartment, he could say all he had been wanting to.

“I’ll tell you what!  He didn’t listen to a word I said!  No matter how many times I warned him, he wouldn’t listen!”  He flew to be right in front of his chosen’s face, his green eyes blazing in anger.

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t control your emotions in **_my_** suit, you-you-!”

“SHUT UP!” 

Nino stood behind him, his gaze almost deadly as he stared at the black kwami.  Plagg’s expression didn’t change, but he nodded.  Turning back, he looked at the fallen face of his chosen.

“I did warn you.”  Plagg’s voice had softened, but his gaze remained steady.  “Now you know.”

Dropping down onto Adrien’s knee, he looked away from him.  Nino could tell he was going to continue speaking, but couldn’t find it in him to stop him, now that he had calmed down. 

“…You are not the first to do this…”  Adrien looked at him with shock in his wide eyes.  Plagg looked up at him, his green eyes now wide like a kittens.

“But you are one of the only ones to not end himself afterwards…” 

Adrien could see tears beginning to fill the kwami’s eyes.  It was at that moment that he realized just how much his kwami really cared about him, that he had been concerned more for his life than the suit.  At that moment, Adrien finally allowed himself to cry.  Surprisingly, Plagg with him.

Nino stood and watched his best bud allow the beginning stages of healing to commence within him.  It was going to be a tough road ahead, but he was adamant that he would do everything he could to help his friends.

 

It had been two weeks since Chat Noir’s…fiasco. 

Adrien had been at an early morning photo shoot.  When he came home that early afternoon, he was tired and slightly irritated.  The shoot had not gone as planned and was eventually postponed for another day.  After shedding his jacket on the coat rack and shoes at the door, he walked towards the kitchen to grab a sugary snack, something to take the edge off his frustration. 

‘The crepe Marinette brought me yesterday…that would be perfect!’  The thought of Marinette made his heart swell with warmth.  He needed to call her today. 

Rounding the corner, he saw something that he was not expecting to see.

 Nino sat at their round breakfast table, still in his boxers and undershirt, but was however, wearing his favorite baseball cap and glasses.  He hadn’t looked up or noticed Adrien at all, being completely lost in deep thought.  Looking down, Adrien saw that Nino was fiddling with something small between his fingertips. 

His eyes grew wide!

Everything he had been feeling up to this point flew out the window.

“ _Is that what I think that is_?!”  He practically shouted.

Nino jumped in surprise, nearly sending the object he had been fiddling with across the room.  Adrien’s wide eyes were now accompanied by the largest toothy smile ever.  Nino looked up at him, mortified at having been caught. 

“Is that really what I think that is?!”  Adrien came closer, still looking at Nino hopefully. 

Nino couldn’t answer.  Plagg immediately popped up and looked at the object, his eyes sparkling at the sight.

“Ooooo!  Shiny!  I like shiny!”  Adrien quickly grabbed the little black kwami.

“No you don’t!  We’re not going to go through that again!”  Plagg grumbled indignantly to himself.

Nino let out a sigh, apparently not listening to the two next to him.

“…yeah…it is.” 

Adrien looked from Plagg to Nino.  He was again fiddling with it, looking very nervous.  Adrien slowly took a seat next to his best friend.  The object sparkled in the light and reflected it like a disco ball.  Nino held it up to look at again.

A ring!  A beautiful diamond ring! 

Obviously too small to fit his hand, and just as obvious that it was priceless.  Adrien looked at it admiringly, then looked back to his nervous friend.  He licked his suddenly dry lips. 

“Are you planning to ask Alya?”

Nino gulped, not looking away from the ring in his hands.  He had been trying to answer that same question all morning, and most of last night.  Adrien waited patiently for him to answer.  It took a moment, but he eventually did.

“…I want to, Adrien.  I-I really want to! …But…”  He looked at Adrien, his eyes filled with worry.  “What if this is too soon?  I mean, it hasn’t even been a year since we graduated high school! …I-I know we’ve been dating for over three years now, but is it still too soon?  I just don’t know…”  He closed his eyes, the stress mounting in him.  “I can’t screw this up man!  I can’t lose her!  Dude…what do I do?”

Adrien nodded understandingly.  Looking up, he took a moment to think.  Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at his friend again. 

“Tell me something bro…” 

Nino couldn’t blink as he sat ready and waiting for his friends advise, hoping with everything in him that he had the answer he needed.

“Do you love Alya?  I mean like, really-really love Alya?” 

Nino sat back in his chair, hanging his head back to where he could see the ceiling.

“Dude, I love her so much that it hurts!”  He closed his eyes and smiled, clearly imagining her in his mind.  “I know this sounds cheesy man, but I want to be with her for the rest of my life- our lives…”  Adrien couldn’t help but smile, cheesy or not.

“Well man, if you two are meant to be, then I don’t see why you should waste what little time you have by just remaining boyfriend and girlfriend.”  Nino nodded.  “Just make sure you have everything else in order… you know like job, financial stability…her parent’s permission…” he wagged his eye brows at a now red faced Nino.  He then held his arms up.  “It’s up to you.”

Nino sat back and thought.  Adrien sat patiently waiting for him to come to a decision.  Secretly, he was hoping for a particular response.  It was nearly half an hour of Nino sitting with his brows furrowed in deep concentration, pondering every small detail he could think of.  During this time, Adrien had warmed up and ate the crepe Marinette had brought him, still not saying a word as he waited for his friend to come to a decision. 

Nino finally sat up straight, his eyes now glowing and a wide smile was on his face.  His breathing had become heavy, but his shoulders remained perfectly squared with pride.  Adrien looked at him, the suspense in the atmosphere building.  Nino looked at him, the smile only growing.  Adrien’s eyes went wide as Nino spoke.

“I’m going to ask her!”

“WOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”

Adrien jumped out of his chair, completely freaking out.  Reaching over, he pulled Nino up from his chair to hug him and slap his back repeatedly with his hands, all while jumping up and down and laughing uncontrollably for his friend.  Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned at it all, completely over human rituals. 

When both boys had finally calmed down, they took their seats at the table again. 

“So…”  Adrien began.  “How are you going to ask her?”  Nino’s smile suddenly dropped into a worried expression.

“Uh…I-have no idea!”  One look at his friend, and Adrien realized that he needed to say something or Nino was going to go crazy with worry. 

“That’s ok, bro.  We have a whole week to plan it.”  He held back a snort as Nino looked at him like a dog at a new dish…or rather Plagg at cream cheese.  It had been a gag gift from Nino, telling Plagg that he had bought him some ‘special’ cheese.  Plagg was of course excited, until he saw what it was.  Nino’s laughing suddenly turned to horror as Plagg dumped the substance onto his DJ booth. 

“A…week?!”  Adrien nodded with a smile.

“That should be long enough, right?”  Nino was silent.

“…I…guess so-?”

“Perfect!”  Adrien didn’t even let him finish his thought.  “Now…What should we do?”  Nino could only ponder.

“How about I surprise her?  I know she loves surprises.”  Adrien shook his head quickly.

“No no no, you amateur!”  Nino recoiled slightly at his friend’s words, totally not expecting him to say that.  Adrien looked at Nino exasperatingly. 

“Never- _never,_ try to surprise a woman like that!”  Nino looked at him questioningly.  Adrien quickly explained himself.  “What you need to do, is call her now, a week in advance.  Tell her to free her schedule for next Sunday, because you have something planned for the two of you then.”

Nino looked at him skeptically.  Adrien pushed his point.

“That way, she’ll be excited about it now.  And…with every passing day, she will get even more excited!  Not only that, but she’ll get even more excited with every person she tells!”  Adrien looked at Nino with a sly grin.  “And every time she gets excited, _you_ get extra bonus points in her mind!  It’s a win-win for you!”

Nino’s eyes were wide again.  Adrien could only continue to smile slyly.

“Seriously?”

“Totally.”

“…ok dude…if you say so, I guess-!”

“Awesome!”  Adrien didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence.  “Now, while you call Alya, I’ll call Marinette.”  Nino’s head snapped towards him in terror.

“What?!  Why?!”  Adrien didn’t bother looking away from his phone as he scanned for Marinette’s number.

“Who knows Alya better than her?  Besides, she’d kill me if I didn’t tell her about this and let her in on it.”

“B-b-b-but Marinette can’t keep a secret!”  Nino desperately grabbed for anything that would keep their conversation between just the two of them...well, three counting Plagg. 

“Nino, I know you know Alya very well, but seriously, no one knows Alya better than her.  You’re going to need her help more than mine.” 

Reluctantly, Nino was forced to agree.  Pulling out his phone, he scrolled for Alya’s number.  Just as he was about to press the call button, he heard Marinette answer her phone, Adrien having put it on speaker phone.

“Hello Adrien!”  Adrien couldn’t help but smile warmly at the sound of her voice, his face quickly matching his emotions. 

“Hello my princess.”  Marinette couldn’t stop a giggle at hearing his warm words to her.

“Do what do I owe the honor of your call, my prince?”  Nino’s eyes rolled dramatically as Plagg made a gag motion with his paw toward his open mouth, tongue hanging out.  Adrien was to enthralled by his girlfriend’s voice to notice them.

“I need your help princess…rather, that is…Nino and I both-need your help.”

“What could Nino and you need my help fo-!” 

There was a silent pause on the line.  Adrien looked at the phone curiously.

“Marinette?”  Adrien asked a little concerned.  No answer came.

“Marinette, did I lose you?”  An answer finally came.

“Adrien Agreste…!”  Adrien immediately began to grin, wishing he had face-timed rather than just voice called.

“ _Is it for what I think it’s for_?!”

“…Mayyyyybe…”  A shout came from the other side of the phone.

“Don’t you dare, Agreste!  Tell me now, _is it_?!”

Adrien turned and looked at Nino almost apologetically.  Nino blushed as he waited for the inevitable.

“…If you mean that Nino wants to give Alya a very _specific_ piece of jewelry…then yes.”

“ ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_** ”

Both boys had to put their hands over their ears as Marinette unleashed her inner squeal of imminent joy at the news.

“I’ll be over in ten.  You brew the coffee; I’ll bring the pastries!”  Adrien laughed.

“Deal.  I’ll see you in ten, ma seule petite amie.”  (my one true girlfriend) Had he been on face-time, he would have witnessed her blushing and smiling warmly.

“See you soon, ma beau petite ami.”  (my handsome boyfriend)

As Adrien hung up, Nino just stared at him, his mouth tilted in a sly smile.

“You two are disgusting.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he sat down again, obviously a little embarrassed.  A thought then struck Nino.

“Hey man…”  Adrien looked over at him.  Nino was no longer grinning.  His face was concerned as he tried to mouth his question properly.

“You don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to, but I have never heard you say…well… _crud_!  How to put it?”  Adrien cocked an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Dude, just say it.”  Nino rolled his eyes before looking Adrien square in the face. 

“Ok.  I’ve never heard you say ‘I love you’ to Marinette.”  Adrien’s eyes blew wide, shocked at the sudden statement.  “So…what’s up?”  Nino leaned his cheek on his hand, his elbow propped on top of the table.  Adrien took a moment to gather his thoughts before letting out a long sigh, his eyes staring at the table.

“I…I just…”  Adrien took a deep breath.  Nino waited patiently for him to answer, Plagg now sitting on top of his cap, equally interested in his chosen’s answer.

“Nino, I do love Marinette… more than anything.  I want to tell her that so badly-I mean, it hurts _not_ telling her-!”  He paused to calm down and choose his words carefully. 

“But?”  Nino added in.

“But…”  Adrien continued.  “I don’t want to just say it-to say it.  I want to be able to wrap her up in my arms and let her know just how much I mean it when I say it!  I can’t just say those words, Nino.  They mean way too much to me.  And, I know if I start saying it, I’ll never be able to stop!”

Nino’s expression didn’t change as Adrien finished.  A moment went by before he spoke.

“That was either the deepest thing I’ve ever heard, or the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, bro!”  Adrien turned to look at him with a frown.

“Seriously?”

It was then that Nino and Plagg fell about laughing, leaving Adrien to grumble something about ruining a deep moment.  Nino made a mental note to inform Alya when he called her later.  After the two had calmed down a bit, Adrien pulled his phone out again.

“Hey Nino, do you have anything planned for today?”  Nino looked at the schedule on his android.

“Mmm…naw bro.  Today’s my free day.”  Adrien nodded.

“Good.”  Nino suddenly became concerned.

“Why…?”  Adrien’s expression didn’t change as he began to dial on his phone.

“Contact lenses.  You’re wearing them Sunday.”

“Oh come on, bro!  You know those hurt my eyes!”

“That’s because you only wore them one day!  I told you it takes at least three days to get used to them.”  Nino groaned in despair.  “I’m sure my eye doctor can have some ready for you by the end of today.”

“Really man?”

“You _will_ look your best this Sunday, Nino.  I’m going to make sure of it!”  Adrien responded, ear to his phone, waiting for the doctor to answer.  Nino groaned again as Plagg chuckled at his misfortune.  He was sure he was going to regret this. 

“Hey, go call Alya before Marinette arrives, unless you want me to eat your pastries too.”

 

A week went by quickly for Nino.  Everything was now set up and in motion, thanks to Marinette and Adrien, but mostly Marinette.  Adrien had suggested some of the most ridicules ideas either of them had ever heard.  It was actually Nino whom suggested the idea that they went with, Marinette adding the fine details.  Of course, Adrien’s connections were what made everything possible. 

The buzzer from the front door went off. 

Alya.

Nino took a second to calm his nerves before going downstairs to meet her.  What greeted him took his breath away, shallow as it was already. 

Alya was the purest form of the word ‘divine’. Her beautiful thick red hair had been curled and allowed to fall freely over her shoulders.  She wore a sky blue and white Sunday dress with an asymmetrical skirt that reached down to the middle of her calves, the waist fitted nicely to her perfect hour glass body.  The neck line was of a scoop design, and the material was light enough that the wind was easily able to pick it up and move it.  Due to her new job, Alya had long foregone her glasses and had been wearing contact lenses, her auburn eyes now bordering on a golden hue.  She wore white kitten heeled sandals on her feet to help pull the look together.  She had light make-up on, much to his preference, and a lipstick that matched her natural color.  No jewelry graced her neck or wrists, allowing him to view her precious skin without anything to distract his eyes.

Any doubts Nino had about spending the rest of his life with this woman were immediately forgotten.  The stunned DJ couldn’t help but give her several once overs, his breath sparse and deep.

He wasn’t the only one stunned into wide eyed silence.

Alya had been ecstatic about this coming Sunday, her coworkers and friends teasing her whenever she was caught day dreaming about it, or rather the man who was treating her to whatever they were going to be doing.  Nino hadn’t told her what they were doing, only that he was taking her somewhere special for the afternoon.  She really didn’t care what it was, as long as she was going to be with him the whole time.  For her, the week had gone by agonizingly slow.

Marinette had taken it upon herself to design and sew her dress for the occasion, making Alya very suspicious.  Marinette however played it off as that she was her best friend and she wished for her best friend to be as happy as possible on her date.  As a surprise, Juleka had come over that morning to specially do her make-up for her.  Alya knew now that something was up, which in turn only added to her already built up excitement. 

When Nino opened the door, she had not been expecting to see what she saw.  Not that she was complaining.  Oh, heck no she wasn’t complaining!

Standing in front of her, stood not the boy she knew and grew to love, but a man.  Gone with the baseball cap and skinny jeans with plain t-shirt, he wore a long sleeve white button up dress shirt, with a dark navy dress jacket over it, unbuttoned.  He wore dark blue jeans and square toed loafers.  His belt was a hand tooled leather one, black with beautiful white roses and leaves across it, perfectly crafted.  Another look showed that the loafers he wore matched the belt perfectly, and the jeans and jacket had been specially fitted to him.  But what captured her gaze most, was his eyes…those beautiful brown eyes.  She could actually see them!  Gone were the large glasses he always wore, contact lenses now taking their place. 

Alya’s heart was doing cartwheels.  If she wasn’t so self-conscious at the moment, she would have been fanning herself at the, oh so hotness, standing in front of her. 

“You…you clean up good…” she choked out with a small embarrassed smile.  If it was at all possible, Nino’s blush became a much deeper red.  Seeing it, Alya giggled and put a playful finger on his chest.

“I think I like you better without the glasses, Lahiffe.”  Nino couldn’t help but smile deeply at her.

“Only for you, Cesaire.”  A light blush appeared on her smiling face.

Reaching up, Nino took Alya’s hand that was on his chest and brought her fingers to his lips, before caressing them against his cheek softly.  Alya’s blush only grew fiercer at his action.  This was a side of him she hadn’t really seen before, but, hooo boy, she could get used to it!  Really used to it!

At that moment a silver limo pulled up behind them.  Nino smiled at Alya’s confused expression at seeing it. 

“Nino…did you-?” 

Nino silenced her with another kiss to her hand, before gently leading her to the back door, making sure to open it for her.  Confused, though no less flattered, Alya gave him one of her teasingly seductive smiles as she climbed in. 

It wasn’t long before Alya’s inquisitive nature took over. 

“So…where are we going?”  Nino, by now was more than ready for his girlfriend.  Almost four years of dating had taught him what to expect from her.

“Just outside of Paris, babe.  Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take long to get there.”  Alya narrowed her eyes at him.  He was being secretive.  Nino was almost never secretive.

‘The jerk.’ She thought to herself at seeing his kind smile.  ‘He knows that only makes me more excited at finding out what it is!’

Looking out the window, Alya watched as beautiful buildings turned into lush country side.  It was a full forty-five minutes before they arrived at their destination.  When the limo came to a complete stop, Alya moved to open the door, only to have Nino stop her. 

“Nuh-uh.  That’s my job.”

Not often could anyone say they made Alya’s heart stop.  Nino now could, and Alya was **loving** it.  Just as Nino opened the door to let himself out, his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.  Pulling it out quickly, he read the text message that had been sent to him. 

**Everything is ready.  Good luck! ; )**

Nino breathed a sigh of relief as he pocketed the device and turned to help Alya out of the limo.  As Alya stepped out, a wind came up, causing her to shiver slightly and put her hands to her bare shoulders.  Noticing, Nino carefully took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. 

Again Alya’s heart stopped.  She was about to turn and give him the biggest kiss of his life, but a sudden sound caught her attention. 

Looking around, she saw she was at a very nice country resort, with a white gravel driveway leading up to it.  Coming down said driveway, was an elderly gentleman wearing a white long shirt and black khakis.  His black boots were covered by black shin riding chaps.  His hair and mustache were solid white with age, and he sported a very jovial smile.  But what really caught Alya’s attention, was had made the familiar noise a second ago, what the gentleman was leading towards them. 

Behind the man, was a beautiful white Andalusian stallion.  Its long mane and tail were brushed and flowed freely in the light breeze.  It was saddled and bridled, ready to be ridden, the metal flashing silver in the sunlight.  Alya’s hand found its way over her open mouth as she took in the beautiful sight coming towards her. 

The man stopped a few yards away and turned the stallion so that its left side faced them.  With a smile that made his eyes squint and his mustache rise, the elderly gentleman bowed low to them.  His eyes twinkled knowingly as he rose. 

“Whenever you are ready, monsieur.”

Alya’s hand dropped from her mouth, her eyes and mouth both now wide in disbelief as she looked from the gentleman to the horse, then to Nino.  Nino chuckled and smiled at her knowingly. 

“Whenever you’re ready, babe.”  Alya’s eyes never blinked.

“Are you serious?!”  Nino leaned towards her.

“Totally.”

To prove so, he placed a hand against the small of her back and gently guiding her forward.  When they stood by the stallion, Alya slowly reached up to stroke its flowing white mane.

“His name is Napoleon.”  The man said with a smile.  “He will take good care of you.”

“He’s amazing…”  Alya replied in awe.  Right now, she really wished Marinette hadn’t stolen her cell phone… _again_!

The man then stepped forward to take a hold on the bridal of the horse.  Taking a deep breath, Nino knelt down and locked his fingers together, forming a cup with them to help Ayla up better.  Alya was getting tired of her heart suddenly stopping on her…THE HECK SHE WAS!  Taking off her sandals, she lifted her foot up and set it into his waiting grip.  Placing a hand on his shoulder and another on the mane of the stallion, she allowed herself to be gently lifted up into the saddle.

Now, Alya was not familiar with horseback riding personally, even though her father was the head zoo keeper.  She had however, seen plenty of films, and one thing she was not going to do, was ride side saddle!  Of course, when you’re wearing a Sunday dress…

The elderly gentleman quickly averted his eyes, a small chuckle deep in his throat. 

“Alya!”  Nino scream whispered as he blushed up at her.  She cocked an eyebrow at him, clearly unaware of her…predicament.  Nino cautiously motioned towards her bare legs.

“Y-you’re…you’re supposed to ride side saddled!”  Alya’s eyes widened as she looked down at herself, her mouth opening to say something, but then it gave way to a seductive grin.  Looking down at him with dangerous half hooded eyes, she spoke smoothly to her date.

“The heck I will, Mr. Lahiffe!  I’m a big girl now, I’ll have you know, and I am not one of those prissy ladies that has to ride **side saddled**!”

Nino held his arms up in surrender, but couldn’t help but laugh at her words.  They were so her.  As he swung up behind her into the saddle, she was hit with a sudden realization.

“Nino, do you even know how to ride?”  She tried not to shiver as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck as he answered.

“I’ve had a few lessons…”

“When?!”  Her surprise was very noticeable in her expression.  Nino smiled slyly, knowing she couldn’t see it.

“Very recently.”

The man below handed the reins to Nino, taking a moment to cast a glance from Alya to him before smiling and giving a knowing nod of approval.  Nino nodded in return before gently spurring the horse forward, steering him with the reins. 

 

The weather was perfect.  Sunny with a slight breeze, but no heavy wind, and a perfect seventy-five-degree temperature.  (In Fahrenheit of course)

No words were exchanged, both enjoying the touch warmth of the other as they rode.  It was fifteen minutes before Nino reined the stallion to a stop.  Alya took a moment to look around.  They were a little more than a few yards away from a wood, with a lovely stream flowing on the other side of them.  The grass was still a beautiful lush green, and looked incredibly soft as it swayed in the gentle breeze. 

Nino slowly dismounted and held his arms to catch her by the waist when she slowly dismounted after him.  Alya made particularly sure that he did.  As her bare feet touched the soft grass, the two were locked together, their eyes not wanting to part.  Nino wanted with everything in him to kiss her, but it wasn’t the right time yet.  How he wished it was!  Reaching down, he took her hand and brought it to his lips again.  He had to kiss something.

Alya was growing impatient.  She wanted him to kiss her so badly, but at every perfect moment, he wouldn’t! 

Still holding her hand, Nino led her around the corner, smiling like a fool at the thought of seeing her expression.  Ayla followed him, his jacket over her shoulders still and her sandals in his other hand.  When the two rounded the corner made by the wood, Alya couldn’t help but gasp aloud. 

Just a few yards ahead, sat the display of the perfect picnic setup. 

A square white and blue plaid table cloth was spread out on the ground.  A large woven basket sat on it with two sets of plates and silver ware, along with two crystal wine glasses.  In the center of it all, sat a clear glass vase filled with a large bouquet of orange California Poppys, Alya’s favorite flower.  Nino couldn’t help but beam at Alya’s stunned reaction.

The next thing he knew, Alya had grabbed him roughly by his shirt.  She was done waiting.  She needed that kiss and she needed it now before she started crying-which she was so not going to do! 

Though shocked, Nino had no objections, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders, returning the kiss passionately. 

After the two had finished, a red smiling Nino led a breathless Alya to the display, sitting her down across from him. 

“When did you do all this?”  Nino pulled the basket towards him.

“IIII…may have had…a little help!”  He smiled guiltily at her. 

When the top of the basket opened, Alya inhaled the delicious aroma that wafted to her.

‘Marinette!’ she thought triumphantly.  ‘Who else could bake such food, or set up such a perfect spread… _wait_ …’  Her reporters mind began to put the pieces together.  ‘The limo…the resort…the stallion… _Adrien_!’  Alya groaned internally at not having figured it out sooner.  “Who else but the rich blonde boy with connections could have possibly pulled all this together?!’  She watched as Nino looked into the basket.  ‘And another matter, why was Nino pulling out all the stops?  They had been dating for a little over three years now, but this was on a whole new level of romance for him.’

Nino reached into the large basket, slowly pulling out its contents.  Croissants, two chicken deli sandwiches on fresh baked French bread, a small platter of finger fruits, and a small plate full of various cheeses.  Lastly, he pulled out a plate covered by saran wrap, filled with specially dipped fudge covered strawberries. 

‘Ok, not last.’ She thought wonderfully as he pulled out a bottle of wine.  She leaned closer to read the label as he set it down.  ‘Domaine Ray-Jane Rose Wine’.  Alya’s insides bubbled happily at the impending flavor it would have. 

Surprising her even more, Nino reached back into the basket.  Alya couldn’t help but fall over laughing at seeing the sheepish smile on his face when he pulled out a bottle of whipped cream.

‘Totally all Nino!’ she laughed in her mind. 

The two thoroughly enjoyed their extravagant meal, laughing and talking about everything under the warm sun.  Both avoided the subject of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but neither seemed to notice.  When they finally had shared the chocolate covered strawberries, they both took turns spraying the whipped cream in each-others mouths.  That is…before Nino ignored Alya’s warnings and not only sprayed the white cream in her mouth, but on her nose as well.  Soon, Nino was running away, laughing far too much as a vengeful Alya followed hard on his heels.  Nino didn’t make it ten yards before he allowed her to catch him, turning to wrap his arms around her as he fell back onto the soft grass, both laughing.  Spray bottle in hand, Alya quickly returned the favor, much to Nino’s amusement. 

With Alya laying on top of his chest, and his arms wrapped around her, he couldn’t help but lean up to kiss the top of her head.  He was rewarded with a warm sigh from her, and feeling her relaxing in his hold. 

‘Now.’ He thought.  ‘The moment is just right.’ 

He let out a deep breath.  Slowly, he sat up, still holding Alya tight in his arms.

“Alya…”  Too content to say anything or open her eyes, Alya hummed in response.

“Mmm?”  Nino couldn’t help but smile at her.

“There’s…another reason I brought you here today…”  Alya’s eyes blinked open.  Pulling back, she looked him in his nervous eyes.  “I mean, I brought you here because I wanted to be alone with you-and that you deserve all this-but…there is another reason…”

Before she could speak, Nino stood and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back to the picnic spread.  Alya sat wide eyed in his arms, unsure of what he was doing or when he got so strong.  Setting her carefully down on the table cloth, Nino turned and purposefully strode towards a set of bushes that were nearby.  Reaching behind them, he retrieved a large flower basket.

Alya gasped at the sight.

The basket was full with roses, some white, but most were a deep red color.  Nino brought the basket and set it next to him as he slowly knelt on one knee in front of her.  He reached over and picked up the first deep red rose.  It had a little note tied to its foot-long stem.  Slowly, with eyes and smile now blending together in a love filled expression, he handed it to her.  Taking it with a shocked expression, Alya took in its stunning beauty, slowly reaching for the tiny note.  The note was written in beautiful cursive gold letters against the white paper.

“Things I Love About You”.

  1. “Your Eyes”



Her voice hitched as she read it aloud.  Nino immediately spoke after she finished reading it.

“Yes. I love your eyes Alya.  They are beautiful, golden and captivating.  They steal my soul whenever I see them, overwhelming me with their beauty.”  Nino spoke boldly, shivering as he did.  Reaching down, he picked out another rose.

  1. “Your Hair”



“Yes, your beautiful red hair.  So deep in its redness, like a fire that never goes out…the same fire that you set within me every day.”

Another rose.

  1. “Your Smile”



“There is nothing so pleasing at seeing your smile, Alya.  I could be satisfied forever with just seeing that…as long as I got to see it for the rest of my life.”

  1. “Your Fingers”



Reaching over, Nino took hold of her free hand.

“Yes, these fingers.  The ones that make my heart lurch when they intertwine with mine.  The ones I look forward to touching and being touched with every day.”

  1. “Your Feet”



“Because wherever you walk, there you are.  And wherever you are, there my heart is.”

  1. “Your Voice”



“No other sound can make my heart beat so fast.  No DJ can play my heart so well as your voice, Alya.  No one.”

  1. “Your Mind”



“No one knows your mind better than you Alya.  But after being with you for so long, I have been able to see some of it.  I fell in love with what I saw Alya, and I want to see more of it.  I wish to see all of it!”

  1. “Your Hands”



“These hands you have are the hands of a worker and a caretaker, yet they remain soft and beautiful.  Each crease and groove tells a story.  I get lost in each beautiful tale they tell me.  I’m still lost, Alya…”

  1. “Your Whit”



“Ha ha!  There isn’t a thing I can say or do that you can’t turn around on me in an instant.  Whenever one of us has a problem, you’re always the first to always come up with something.  You’re amazing!”

  1. “Your Determination”



“I don’t think I really need to explain this one.  The word alone describes you to a T.  When you set your mind to something, you show no mercy to achieve it.  You taught me what it means to go after what I want.  That’s why I’m here now…”

  1. “Your Laugh”



“Its music Alya!  I can’t make music as great as your laugh.  There is no other feeling like that of hearing your laugh.  Promise.”

  1. “Your Sense of Humor”



“The smallest things make you laugh, babe.  Whether it’s your friends doing stupid things, or you playing a joke on me.  I love every one of them.”

  1. “Your Punching Skills”



“Don’t laugh, I do!”

  1. “Your Putting Me Before Every Thing Else”



“When we first started dating, it was so difficult to get you to notice me instead of your blog, but slowly you started putting me first, and for that I love you all the more.”

  1. “Your Choice in Friends”



“Everybody you choose to be friend to, I wind up liking too.  Your best friends are my best friends.  You can judge people way better than me, Alya.  You’re wonderful, babe!”

  1. “Your Defense of Your Friends”



“You live for your friends, Alya.  You don’t let anyone hurt them, and are the first to step up for them.  They are your life.  Your bravery and courage noes no bounds.  They are infinite, just as my love is for you…”

  1. “Your Time With Me in the Cage”



“Yes, I know we agreed to never speak about that in public, but seeing as we aren’t right now, I just want you to know that that was the moment when I realized how amazing you are.  The moment that my heart connected to yours.  That was the greatest moment of my life, Alya.  I’ll never forget it.”

  1. “Your Putting Up With Me”



“I know I’m not the most-clever guy, Alya.  I don’t always know what’s going on or why it’s happening, but even after all my clueless moments and stupid actions, you still stand by me and call me your friend.  Even more so, your boyfriend.  Thank you so much, Alya.  Thank you.”

  1. “Your Blushing”



“There are no words I can say to describe that, but when I see it, my insides feel like melting because of how warm it makes me.  I love making you blush Alya, because it means that somehow, I was able to touch you.  I will do anything to touch your heart, Alya.”

  1. “Your Beauty”



“To compare you to a goddess, I know sounds totally cliché, but there is no other way to describe it, babe.  Aphrodite got nothin on you…no one does.  You are the pinnacle of beauty and hotness!”

  1. “Your Kisses”



“I can’t get enough of them!  No amount of alcohol has intoxicated me like your kisses. I want yours, and only yours.  Why would I want anyone else’s?  I know I don’t kiss you very often, but that’s only because I don’t want to ruin whatever moment we are having.  But believe me when I say that I really love kissing you!”

  1. “Your Hugs”



“Warmth…pure warmth, Alya.  I feel one with you when we embrace.  I want that feeling to be permanent.”

  1. “Your Favorite Cookies”



“Don’t laugh!  They are like you, sweet and warm.  You love them and you share them with me.  I remember when I first bought them for you.  It was just after we got together.  I made a fool of myself and made you a little upset with me, but you are still here with me.  Those cookies you love so much; I love them because they remind me of who you are.”

  1. “Your Love”



“I desire nothing more than that Alya!  Absolutely nothing more than that!  I hope I have done what it takes to earn it, but if I haven’t, tell me what to do and I will do it!”

  1. “Your Everything Else”



“I could go on all day about you Alya…every little and big thing about you, but I would run out of daylight before I could finish…if I could finish at all.  There is nothing I don’t love about you, babe!  That’s what all these blood roses mean.”

Alya by now was fighting to hold back the tears that were now in her eyes, not allowing them to fall yet. Trying to breathe was hard enough for her, but trying to speak was even harder. 

“…a-and…what d-do the…white rosses…s-stand for?”  Nino smiled, his face still full of the love and passion he had been expressing to her.

“What I wish to give you.” 

A small gasp came from Alya, who was now trying much harder to keep her breathing calm and her tears from spilling over.  Nino reached again for a white rose, handing it to her by the stem.  Another note was tied to it.

  1. “My Hands”



“To have and to hold you with, to massage your aches and pains away, to comfort you with, to work hard and provide for you, and to protect and guard you.  I wish to give you my hands, Alya.”

  1. “My Protection”



“I may not by much of one, but I want to be your knight Alya, to rescue you when you are endangered, to protect you from any harm that might be fall you, to guard you and keep you safe, whether it’s from others…or yourself.”

  1. “My Love”



“I love you, Alya Cesaire.  More than anything in this world.  I love you so much that it hurts, and I can’t hold it back anymore.  I want to give it to you.  I _need_ to give it to you, and only you!”

  1. “My Mad Beats”



“I want to share all of them with you, babe.  I want you to be the first to hear them, the first person I share them with.  I want to say to you that you inspired me, because you do, Alya.  I don’t know if you know that, but you are my inspiration.”

  1. “My Heart”



“It belongs to you, Alya.  No one else has a right to it, not even me.  All of it is yours.  I want to give it to you…no returns.”

  1. “My Time”



“Every second of my life I want to devote to you.  Whatever time I have left in this world, I want to spend it with you.  Every waking moment to every time I go to sleep, I want it to be with you.”

  1. “My Life”



“My life is nothing without you.  I know every cheesy romance movie has that line, but it’s still true.  I don’t know how else to say it.  You are my life.”

  1. “The Air I Breathe”



“I give it to you because you are the air that I breathe, babe.  Every single bit that gives me life comes from you.  I guess all I can do is try to give back what you have already given me.”

  1. “My Kisses and Hugs”



“These two things are yours and yours alone, Alya.  Every one of them are yours.  I give them to you, no one else.  All you, babe.”

  1. “My Everything”



“…My everything, Alya…”

Nino slowly reached down to pick up the last rose in the basket.  This one was different than all the others.  It was a beautiful mix of the previous two colors, both standing out evenly in a swirl of floral beauty.  Nino moved closer to Alya, who’s tears were now beyond her control.  Without saying anything, he handed her the rose.  As she took it, she saw a deep blue ribbon tied to its stem.  Looking closer, her hand flew to her mouth at what she saw.

Tied perfectly to the rose, was a beautiful diamond ring.

Alya took in its magnificence.  It had a white gold band, about fourteen carrots.  The band had several small half-moon diamonds paving it, but on the top, sat a very large cushion diamond. 

“Alya Cesaire…”  Nino brought her attention back to him.  Alya’s eyes were wide, her hand over her mouth and tear streaks down her cheeks.  Nino couldn’t help but get lost in her beauty as he spoke.

“…Will you let me continue to give you more roses?  Will you let me give you my everything? ... I love you more than life, Alya.  Will you marry me?”

Alya couldn’t take anymore.  Her soul was too overwhelmed.  She immediately burst into a fit of sobbing and laughing at the same time.  She dove onto Nino, causing him to catch her and fall onto his rear.

“Nino Lahiffe!  Don’t you dare make me cry like this again!”  Without giving him a chance to respond, she added quickly and loudly, “Yes!  Yes, I’ll marry you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, as much as i hate to say this, I'm afraid that from here on out, I probably wont be posting new chapters till every other week. The chapters from here on are going to be more complicated and I will need the extra time to write them. I m sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Ok guys, i'm burnt out. I'm not giving up on this fic, but for right now, i have to concentrate on getting a higher paying job and moving out, so i may not get to the next chapter for a bit. I'm very sorry for the this, but I've also hit writers block on how i want the next chapter to go. I promise that i will update the new chapter when i can and that i will finish this fic! Again i'm sorry


	13. Meeting the In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! I promised you I would finish this story, and i will! I'm sorry it's been so long since i posted last, but the last month has been very full for me, and I've hardly had anytime to write or type. Luckily, I've been able to continue and here is the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.

Both girls were crying with happiness as they embraced each other.

 

Nino had to dropped Alya off at her place just after dark and promised to return the next day to go with her to face her parents.  When Alya walked through the door, Marinette and Tikki were waiting.  

One look told them everything.

Alya’s dress had a couple grass stains on it and her hair was completely frizzed and messed up.  Her make-up was completely ruined due to her tear streaks and her lipstick was virtually nonexistent, but what caught Marinette’s eye the most, were Alya’s eyes.  They were sparkling and glowing vibrantly.  She had the silliest smile on her face, almost giving her a drunk impression.  Tikki tapped Marinette on the cheek. 

When the kwami pointed down, Marinette saw a shiny and rather large object on the redheads left hand.

“Alya…?” 

Alya snapped out of her emotional stupor.  She looked at the black haired girl and red kwami in front of her.  Marinette was barely containing the excitement and suspense she felt, trembling in front of Alya, her eyes searching for the obvious answer, her hands clasped together tightly in front of her smiling face.  Alya’s smile grew.  In a quick motion, Alya snapped her hand up, showing the back of it next to her beaming face.

“AAAAHHHHH!”

“EEEEEEEEEEE!”

The two cut loose as they embraced each other with over whelming euphoria, bouncing in place and shedding tears of uncontainable joy with each other.  They were sure their neighbors heard them, but at the moment they honestly didn’t care.

“So what happened?!”  Alya gave her friend an accusing look.

“Oh, as if you don’t know, little miss innocent!”  Marinette blushed brightly as her smile only widened, her eyes looking up and away, veining innocence.  “You and Adrien helped plan the whole thing!”

“Mayyyybe…”  Alya shook her head, her eyes never leaving Marinette.

“No maybe’s here girl!  You both did…and…and…”  Marinette looked back to see Alya’s eyes filling with water again.  “…thank you so much!”  Marinette’s smile became softer.

“Anything for you Alya.”  The two embraced again.  Marinette quickly pulled back to look Alya in the eyes.

“Ok, you still have to tell me what happened!  What did he do?  How did you react?!  Everything!”  Alya laughed as she wiped her tears away.  Placing her hand on her hip, she quickly gave her a reapproving look.

“Ok girl, but first- give me my phone back before you trash it…again!” 

Marinette reached into her pocket and pulled out the Ladybug themed covered android.  Handing it back to its rightful owner, she gave her a sheepish, but so not feeling guilty, smile. 

“It was for your own good, Alya.”  Alya rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face, her chest still light and all a flutter from the day’s happenings.  “And before you look on your cell for anything, you _need_ to tell me what happened!”  Marinette didn’t bother to try and conceal her excitement. 

Alya went and sat on the couch in the living room with, Marinette sitting next to her, while reminiscing about everything.

“Ok first, I have to say, Nino-looks- _sooo hooootttt_ -in-contact lenses!”

 

Nino walked through the front door of his apartment.  Though he hung his head, the dreamy and oversized smile on him was beyond noticeable. 

Adrien and Plagg had been waiting for him and were passing the time playing poker together.  At first, Plagg had been against playing the game…or any game for that matter, but as Adrien had insisted, Plagg reluctantly consented.  At first, all Adrien heard was Plagg’s constant complaining, but as the bets turned from plastic poker chips to more…’creative’ ideas, Plagg became more inclined to play instead of bicker.  Adrien had preferred the classic Five Card Draw, as he had seen in many American western films, but it proved to be impossible for Plagg to handle all five cards and not let Adrien see his hand.  Plagg opted for the more popular Texas Hold’em, and his personal favorite, Mexican Sweat!  Seven up was a good one as well, but neither were ever that interested in playing it. 

Unfortunately for Adrien, he had a rather lousy poker face.  The majority of the time, he was on the losing end, with Plagg holding multiple canisters of camembert as his winnings.  The smell of all the opened and empty cans in the apartment had gotten so bad at one point, Nino had to step in and forbid the betting of cheese anymore.  In response, Plagg had challenged him to a quick round of Mexican Sweat.  If Nino won, no more cheese bets.  If he won, Nino would personally feed Plagg the cheese when he so wished!  Long story short, and many arguments later, Nino was declared the winner.  As it turned out, Plagg was just as happy taking money from Adrien for said cheese- and tonight was no different. 

“You would think someone who makes a living posing with fake facial expressions would have a decent poker face.”  Plagg chortled as Adrien gathered the cards to shuffle again.  “Not to mention handling vast amounts of media-!”

“You made your point Plagg!”  Adrien stared at the cat kwami with a sore loser’s frown.

It was the sound of the door closing that caused their attention to shift and see Nino walking in, his oversized smile clear on his face.  Adrien stood as Plagg floated up next to his shoulder, both of them grinning wildly.  Upon seeing them, Nino’s smile disappeared. 

“Well?”  Adrien and Plagg couldn’t help but eye him in anticipation.  Plagg flew in front of Nino’s face.

“So did you ‘pop’ the question, bubble boy?”

“Plagg!”  Adrien stared the kwami down, whom in turn refused to show any signs of regret.

Nino honestly was not present enough to notice the uncomfortable nickname.  He looked dumbly back and forth between the two.  Adrien, upon seeing his reaction, became suddenly concerned.

“Nino…everything go ok?”

Nino’s breath had been deep before, but now it was virtually nonexistent.  Suddenly, it was as if the world came back to Nino, or rather _he_ came back to the world.  Looking at his two concerned friends, the biggest smile they had ever seen appeared across his face. 

Answer enough!

Adrien and Plagg both smiled.  Walking forward, Adrien extended his hand.

“Congratulations, bud!”  The hand shake soon turned into a very proud hug.

“She said yes, man!”   Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at the dreamy state his best friend was in.

“Heh, I know man!  Congrats!”  Nino pulled away, water now touching his eyes.  Sitting down on the small couch, he let the whole situation hit him fully.

“Oh-my-gosh…!  She said ‘yes’!  C-crap man, I feel like I’m gonna cry!”

“Uh, why?”

“I don’t know!  Oh my gosh she said ‘yes’!”  Adrien eyed his friend with a curious smile.

“Umm, dude?  That’s a good thing…”  Nino sniffed slightly, the smile on his face returning gently.

“…I know…”  Tears began to fall down his dimpled cheeks.  “Adrien, the most beautiful woman in the world just agreed to marry me!  I’m going to get to be with her for the rest of my life…I get to be with Alya forever…!”  His bottom lip trembled as he spoke.

Adrien and Plagg exchanged a rather worried look before Adrien quickly pulled out his cell phone.

 

“…and the vase was full of California Poppys!  Oh my gosh Marinette, he got me a bouquet of my favorite flowers!”  Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at her friend as she recanted everything to her with such enthusiasm. 

“Cataclysm!” 

Chat Noir’s voice broke the moment.

Marinette reached over and picked her now a lit phone off the coffee table.

“Girl, I still can’t believe you got that as your text tone.”  Marinette smiled sheepishly, but spoke proudly.

“Just showing my partner some support!  He really deserves it.”  Alya smiled at her slyly.

“Yeah right.  If you weren’t so in love with Adrien, I’d say you had it secretly for Chat Noir.”  Marinette allowed her Ladybug side to show and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“No Alya.  He’s just my partner and we’re very good friends.”  She went back to the reading the text she had received. 

Alya thought for a second before speaking very softly, her eyes towards the floor.

“Do you think you should tell him?”  Marinette looked up.

“What?”  Alya let out a deep sigh.

“Chat Noir.  Do you think it would be a good idea to tell him who you are now?”  Marinette’s eyes grew wide.  “I mean, you know now that he’s in love with someone else- which by the way, I’m still upset about!”

“Alya…”

“He destroyed my favorite ship!”  Marinette rolled her eyes again.

“Alya!  LadyNoir was a horrible ship!”

“No it wasn’t!”

“Yes it was!  I don’t know what ever possessed you to ship us together in the first place!”  Alya now rolled her eyes.

“Oh please!  Over half of Paris is still shipping you and cat boy!  I just happen to know it will never fly now.  It’s depressing!”  Marinette shook her head at her best friend’s crazy ideas.

“Even so, you shouldn’t blame Chat.  If anything, it was me who ruined your ship…”  Marinette slowly embraced herself, her eyes now distant as she looked away from her friend.  Her voice became soft and her head bowed slightly.  “He wanted us to be together since the day we met, but I just blew him off and didn’t take him seriously.  You can’t blame him for falling for someone else.”

Alya stared at Marinette for a second, the computer in her head over clocking. 

“Mari…you sound like you regret it…”  Marinette looked shocked at her, her eyes wide again and her mouth open to speak, but then it closed.  Slowly, she looked down again.

“I-I guess I do…”  Alya’s eyes grew wide, but Marinette continued before she could say anything.  “I never gave him a chance Alya.  I was so busy crushing on Adrien that I never even gave him a chance.  The boy who saved my life more times than I can count, I never even thought to give him a chance…”

Alya quickly leaned towards her.

“It’s not your fault Marinette!  You were in love with Adrien.  You couldn’t give yourself to anyone when you already belonged to someone else…”  Marinette slowly shook her head, her eyes now gleaming with a layer of water in them.

“…no…” she began.  “I wasn’t in love with Adrien, Alya.”

Alya sat up straight, her mouth hanging open and her eyes blown fully open.

“Yes, I was seriously crushing on him for years, but I wasn’t in love with him.  I…didn’t know him really.  I knew _about_ him…but not him.  I guess that’s why I kinda hate myself for not giving Chat a chance.”  Alya looked at her quizzingly.

“But you are in love with Adrien now…right?”  Marinette nodded.  “Marinette…”  Alya leaned forward again.  “When did you actually fall in love with Adrien?”

Marinette looked at Alya, her eyes wide and a smile slowly finding its way onto her delicate mouth.

“…our first date.”

Alya smiled at her friend.  “Marinette, listen to me.  You can’t blame yourself for not giving Chat Noir a chance.  We were young and didn’t understand many things…especially love.  Nobody could even say Adrien’s name without causing you to swoon.  It may not have been true love then, but it is now.  We all made mistakes when we were young and thought we knew it all.  You know now what you want, and Chat Noir certainly doesn’t hold anything against you…and neither do I.  You are the only person punishing you.  STOP!  What’s happened has happened.  You can’t change it.  Forgive yourself for being sixteen, and move on.  Chat has…and now you have to too.”

Marinette looked at her friend, taking in every word she spoke- wishing-hoping- that she could take her advice.

“I know you’re right Alya, but…I can’t help but wonder how things would be different if I had given him a chance.  Just one!  How would things be different today if I had?”  Alya looked at Tikki whom had remained silent up to now.  The little red kwami shook her head knowingly and gave Alya an almost pleading look to help her chosen. 

Alya motioned with her head for the kwami to come closer.  When the kwami was next to the reporter, Alya whispered to her quickly. 

“Can’t you say something to her?!  I thought you were over five thousand years old!”  Tikki shook her head mournfully.

“I’ve tried, but she won’t listen.  She was always makes problems bigger than they are and then places all the blame on herself.”  Alya rolled her eyes with a groan. 

“Of course she does!  She’s Marinette for Pete’s sake!”  A thought suddenly came to her.  “Ok Tikki, I’ve got an idea, but I need you to back me up on this.”  The kwami looked confused, but followed Alya as she got up and walked over to her friend.  Getting on her knees, she took Marinette by her shoulders and made sure their eyes were locked. 

“Ok.  So what if you had?  Maybe you might have fallen for the cat, maybe you wouldn’t have.  You don’t know.  And if you hadn’t?  You would have broken the poor boy’s heart.  And what if you had given him a chance?  I know you Marinette, and you would have been pummeling yourself for cheating on Adrien.  Don’t bother trying to deny it!  Just ask Tikki.” 

The blue eyed girl looked at the floating red kwami.  Tikki smiled down at her like she had for many years.

“It’s true Marinette.  Your heart was completely for Adrien.  It still is.  If you had chosen to give Chat Noir a chance, you would have hated yourself for betraying your feelings for Adrien.”  She got closer to her chosen.  “And it’s probably for the best you didn’t…”

Marinette looked at her with pain and confusion.  Tikki smiled reassuringly.

“Marinette, when you give of yourself, you give your whole.  You don’t withhold anything…and you couldn’t do that with Chat Noir, or do that to Adrien.  You had to choose and you chose Adrien because he had your heart.  You couldn’t love Chat the way he wanted you to then.” 

Tikki caringly took Marinette’s cheeks in her tiny arms.

“Remember what you told Chat Noir?  ‘It wouldn’t be fair to her or you unless you can commit to her fully and not be divided.  I think you need to take some time and figure out what you really want.  Only then will you be able to move forward.’”

Alya was seriously impressed with the wisdom of her friend’s words, the passion that they held, but didn’t have the time to ponder them further as she spoke up. 

“It’s time to take your own advice Mari.  You need to figure out what you really want and stop concentrating on the ‘what if’s’ of the world.  You can’t change them.  You learn, and move on.”  She made eye contact again, her face closer than before.  “What do you want Mari?”

The blue eyed heroine slowly opened her mouth.

“Cataclysm!”

Her phone went off again. 

Alya groaned as Marinette escaped her, quickly reaching over and grabbing her phone to read the text.

       A- ‘ **Nino is crying!** ’

Marinette’s eyes went wide as she read the most recent message.

       A- ‘ **Seriously! Big Tears!** ’  

Marinette turned quickly to Alya.

“Nino’s crying!”  Alya’s annoyed expression immediately became one of concern.

“ _What_?!  _Why_?!”  Marinette shook her head not knowing the answer.  Quickly, she typed a reply.

       M- ‘ **WHY?!** ’

It wasn’t ten seconds before they received a reply.

       A- ‘ **I think he’s…happy?** ’

Both Alya and Marinette looked at each other confused.

       M- ‘ **?** ’

Alya scrambled to her phone as Marinette waited for a more detailed message, both on the verge of completely freaking out.

       A-‘ **I think he’s so happy that he’s crying** ’

       A- ‘ **Happy tears** ’

       A- ‘ **:’)** ’

Marinette took a moment to let his texts sink in before smiling widely.  Alya, whose eyes were wider than Tikki’s and her back now to her roommate, quickly unlocked her phone to call her fiancé.  She was just about to press the call button, when Marinette and Tikki’s laughter stopped her.  Turning, she saw them with their hands to their mouths while staring at the lit phone screen. 

“Marinette!  What could possibly be so funny right now?!”  Not replying, Marinette held the phone out to her.

Alya cautiously took the phone and scanned the short texts, her trembling hands causing the phone to shake.  Suddenly, all her movement stopped.  Alya seemed frozen as she read the texts again.  The phone then vibrated, Marinette having turned it on silent, a new text appearing.  A side picture of Nino with a smile on his face and tear streaks down his cheeks.  Alya’s hand slowly found its way over her now quivering lips, fresh droplets forming in her eyes.  She looked up at her two companions, slowly turning the phone to where they could both see.  Giggles quickly turned into passionate ‘awes’. 

“You two are meant for each other.”  Marinette spoke softly to a smiling and almost crying Alya. 

 

Adrien sat patting his best friends back when his phone went off again.

"Hello!"

Navi the Fairy’s voice cut through the air.  Lifting the phone up from his thigh, he read his girlfriend’s latest text. 

       M- ‘ **Now Alya’s crying!!** ’

The phone went off again.

       M- ‘ **She says that Nino is dead for making her cry again!** ’

Before Adrien could contemplate on how to say anything to Nino, Navi’s voice sounded again.

       M- ‘ **Not Really** ’

       M- ‘ **;)** ’

Adrien smiled warmly at his girlfriend’s portrait on his phone.

 

The next morning, Alya and Nino stood in front of her parent’s house.

“Ohhhh boy…” 

Nino was not ecstatic about facing Alya’s parents.  Though the two were excited about revealing their engagement, facing Alya’s family was not the most desirable idea for either of them.  With her father being passionately over protective, him grounding her repeatedly for getting too close to akuma attacks, and her mother being lovingly stubborn about all her daughter’s well beings, and not to mention her younger sibling’s always being over excited…just, neither were looking forward to the possible outcomes. 

Alya let out a deep breath. 

“…we have to go in Nino.  We’re going to have to face them sooner or later.”  Nino let out all the carbon dioxide he had been denying the right to exit his lungs. 

“Ya, I know.  I’m just hoping your dad doesn’t get akumatized and try to eat me!  Heh…”  Alya gave him a deep frown.  Nino carefully averted his eyes from her.  “I was joking, babe…a little…”

Alya’s frown turned into a gentle reassuring smile that made Nino’s heart melt.  Reaching over, she took his hand in hers.

“I get what you mean.  Give me an akuma attack before this any day!” 

Nino couldn’t help but smile at her.  Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed it longingly.

“C’mon babe, let’s go face the music.”  Blushing and nodding, they turned to knock on the apartment door.

They never got to.  Just as they both raised their hands to knock, the door swung open.  Two pairs of shocked eyes looked to see two more staring at them, large knowing smiles beneath them.  Alya’s twin siblings, Ella and Etta, stared at them expectantly.  As their eyes glanced down at Alya’s left hand, she realized they had been listening to them from behind the door. 

‘The little sneaks!’ she thought to herself.

The two twin girl’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the sparkling white stone on her finger.  As they opened their mouths, Alya raised a finger warningly, her narrow eyes betraying nothing. 

“Do not say a word.”  The two obediently, though very reluctantly, closed their mouths, their little bodies jumping in place as they tried to keep it all bottled up.

Alya was doing her level best not to smile at them.  Nino could only stare wide eyed at them, unsure what to do. 

“Mom and Dad in the living room?”  They nodded eagerly, but didn’t say anything. 

Alya’s babysitting hadn’t been unfruitful.  The three sisters had grown very close to each other…but, over the years, Alya had learned something.  Twins were trouble makers when together, and a twins’ relationship, trumped any older sister relationship.  The two sweet, little terrors, had tormented her nonstop for years…until said older sister discovered the use of a few teensy-teeny-tiny secrets that the twins would do anything she asked them to, to keep them secret.  And Alya to this day still had one or two of those said secrets. 

“Do not say a word until after Nino and I have talked with them.  Got it?”  Nino stood shocked as they nodded obediently, their faces beaming.

Grabbing his hand, Alya dragged him into the apartment and towards the living room where her parents sat together watching the T.V.  Nat Geo Wild, by the look of it.  The two parents looked up to see the arrivals, before jumping up to hug their eldest daughter.  Alya was the same height as her parents, but Nino was close to being half a head taller than them, him being only an inch or so shorter than Adrien. 

Alya’s mother, Mariena, was the head chef of the Bourgeois Hotel, Le Grand Paris, and was rarely home due to her busy schedule, thanks to Chloe’s father, her boss.  She was grossly under payed for her position, but she was the type that you would never hear a complaint from.  She and Sabine Cheng were great friends from many years back, both attending Le Cordon Bleu during their college years.  Unfortunately, after college she had moved to another part of France to pursue her career.  It was many years before she returned with her family to Paris and later become the head chef at Le Grand Paris.  It was by some form of luck that her daughter Alya met Marinette at her new school and the two old friends were reunited. 

Otis, Alya’s father, was the head of the Paris zoo.  At first glance, you would think the man was always in a sour mood, his bearded face dark and the corners of his mouth pulled down lower than the rest.  But in truth, the man was a very peaceful sort.  With a great passion for animals, he had traveled to America to study zoology.  Things at first did not go very well for him and he eventually joined the border patrol in south Texas.  It was three years before he was able to afford going to school at Texas A&M University in College Station.  After earning his bachelor degree, he returned to France.  While he was still applying for jobs, he met Mariena.  The two were married less than two years later.  It was fifteen years later when he received a job as head of the Paris zoo and moved accordingly with his family.  Of course, the incident of being akumatized shortly after taking the job and eating Ladybug, didn’t do much to help his intimidating image.  It was also he who had found Nino and Alya locked in the cage together after the super hero duo saved him.  Since that day…well, Nino had kept a safe distance from the over protective parent.

After the two parents had embraced them and shaken hands with Nino, they sat back down, before inquiring as to their surprise visit.

“So what brings two here today?”  Otis began in his usual gruff but gentle voice.  Mariena leaned against him, as silent as ever, yet her smile always warm and bright.  Nino knew without a shadow of a doubt whose daughter Alya was.  She was the perfect mix of the two.

The two in question had chosen to remain standing, their hands intertwined as the braced themselves for the inevitable.  Alya cleared her throat nervously, Nino beginning to feel drops of sweat form on his brow.

“Uh, mom…dad…Nino and I-we’re, ah…”  She slowly lifted up her left hand to show them. 

Both of the parent’s eyes grew wide as smiles gave way to shocked expressions.  Her mother tried to speak, her jaw working up and down.

“Alya!  Are-are you-?!”  Alya’s nervous expression yielded to a large and bright smile full of glee.

“We’re engaged!”

The room erupted!

Alya’s mother and siblings, whom had been peaking around the corner the whole time, were freaking as they jumped up and down, engrossing Alya in several excited hugs and shrieks of joy.  If it wasn’t for seeing the tears in her mother’s eyes, Alya would have made it through the day without tearing up herself.  The last two days for her had been very wet.  Otis stood and walked to stand in front of Nino, his hand held out to him.  A silent conversation was held between their eyes as they shook firmly. 

When everything had calmed down, the twins left for their room while the adults sat down.  Alya and Mariena wiped their eyes with small tissues, their boys comforting them with protective and gentle side hugs.  Otis was the first to speak, and surprisingly, to Nino.

“When you came last week asking me for my permission to marry Alya, I didn’t think it would be so soon.”  Alya’s jaw dropped at his words.  Looking at her new fiancé with wide eyes, she spoke in shock. 

“You asked my father for **permission**?!”  Nino’s eyes looked anywhere but at the three in the room with him, his cheeks a bright red. 

“I-I wanted to do it right…?”  Alya’s face didn’t change.

“I’m just thankful that Alya chose an actual man to marry instead of some jelly backed boy with-!“

“That’s enough, dear.”  Mariena spoke up cutting him off.  Otis sighed as he relinquished the rest of his speech.

“But, I am proud of you Nino for coming to us the way you did.  I know you will make my daughter happy.”  Nino’s shoulders straightened out some as he faced his future father in law. 

“I promise that I will du- I mean sir.”  Alya shook her head at him before wrapping him in a warm affectionate hug.

“Smooth Nino.  Real Smooth.”  Otis smiled as he continued.

“And if you hurt her, I’ll-!”

“Feed me to your panther?”  Nino cut him off with a weary smile.  Otis shook his head with a warm chuckle.

“Of course not.  I have a new Siberian tiger exhibit now.  I’ll feed you to him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert:  
> (Hides inside dragon proof cage): "Please forgive me"


	14. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me

The weather was now getting to the point where sweaters and hoodies were starting to make their appearances.  The summer was over and the leaves on the trees were turning into their gorgeous gold and brick red colors, readying themselves for their inevitable fall to the now dry grass below. 

The Facebook announcement for Alya and Nino’s engagement had finally died down, everyone going crazy with congratulations and praise.  Rose had even Skyped in to congratulate them, her cooing and overdramatic expressions causing the two love birds to lean against each other, their hearts blending together in warmth.

Plans for the wedding were underway, a date having been set for the end of the summer next year.  They had hoped for the end of the spring, but Mylene and Ivan had already planned their wedding for then.  And since they didn’t want to take anything away from their friends…

Mylene’s dress had been coming along splendidly, Marinette taking time out of her work to complete it.  The dress was made mostly of lace, its brilliant white popping out for all eyes to see.  Much to Mylene’s delight, they had gone with a mermaid tail design.  The dress hugged the body until just below the knees, where the tail flared out in an almost poofy way.  At first, it was going to be strapless, but Marinette had the brilliant idea of adding two off shoulder straps, like on Belle’s dress, to help pull together a more royal look for her.  As for the more intricate detailing of the dress, Mylene had wanted it simple yet elegant.  Marinette heartily agreed, but couldn’t help but add one or two small decorations to it.

Marinette, unlike Mylene’s dress, was not doing so well.  Ever since Alya’s engagement, she had been struggling internally, the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach slowly turning into a pain in her chest.  She couldn’t escape it.  Tikki and Alya had both tried several times to talk to her about it, both of them convinced she was just feeling guilty about Chat Noir and was truly in love with Adrien, but now…she wasn’t so sure.

Tears coursed down her cheeks nightly as she struggled with her emotions each night.  She knew she loved Adrien, but with these feelings she was developing for Chat…or rather, realizing she always had for him, she didn’t know what to think anymore.  With her fingers grinding against her temples and her teeth grit, she couldn’t escape the torment.  She couldn’t love two people!  She couldn’t!  It wasn’t fair.  She loved Adrien, she did!  But Chat wouldn’t leave her alone.

Many nights she would spend weeping into her pillow, Tikki only able to listen to her, feeling her chosen’s anguish continuing to build within her.  With all her might, she wished she could tell Marinette what to do, but there was nothing she could say that she hadn’t already tried.  Every night she would listen to her best friend’s quiet sobs, wishing that she knew Chat Noir’s identity, that she could see Plagg again and together find a way to fix all this…but she couldn’t.  The magic of the miraculous wouldn’t let her know.  She couldn’t sense Plagg no matter how hard she tried; as long as her holder was against revealing her identity she couldn’t.  Only when both holders wished to reveal themselves, could a kwami sense another.  Only the kwami belonging to the great guardian could sense other kwamis when they were active at all times.

Tikki listened to Marinette’s gentle sobs turn into soft breathes, indicating she had finally fallen asleep.  She knew something needed to change, and soon, or things really would end catastrophically. 

Alya and Tikki had had several conversations in secret about Marinette’s emotional state, both agreeing something needed to be done.

“But why?  Why won’t she just talk to us?!  We’re her friends, we can help her!”  Alya groaned at Tikki in depression.  Tikki shook her head.

“Can we really?  Alya, she’s fallen for two different boys!’

“No she hasn’t!”  Alya retorted angrily.  “She’s just beating herself up for up for a mistake she never made!”

“No!  The feelings she has for Chat Noir have always been in her!  She just wouldn’t let herself accept it till now.”

“But she’s with Adrien!  She loves him!  She’d never leave him.”  Tikki nodded.

“Yes, she loves Adrien.  But Chat Noir has been her partner far longer than she has been with Adrien, and now she doesn’t know how to feel anymore.”  Alya groaned in frustration.

“But Chat’s moved on.  Shouldn’t that tell her something?”  Tikki shook her head.

“It doesn’t change her feelings for him, Alya!  Love is not something that can be turned off like an off switch.”  Alya leaned back against the couch, her hands over her eyes.  Her voice was weak and concerned when she spoke again.

“What can she do Tikki?  How is she going to figure this out?”  Tikki hesitated, letting out a deep sigh before speaking again, her voice soft, yet serious.

“The only thing she can do.  She needs to tell both Adrien and Chat Noir how she feels.”  Alya’s eyes grew wide at the kwami’s words.  “She needs to tell Adrien about her feelings for him and Chat Noir, and she needs to tell Chat Noir about her feelings for him and Adrien.”  Alya shook her head.

“Absolutely not!  It would break Adrien’s heart finding out she has feelings for someone else, and there is no way for her to tell either of them anything without revealing who she is to them!  And with Hawkmoth still out there, she won’t ever tell them her secret identity.  It would be too dangerous…at least in her mind.”  Tikki couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“It would put them all in even more danger.  Marinette would rather sacrifice herself than hurt them…but…”  Alya watched as Tikki seemed to become afraid, her eyes growing wider and her tiny arms massaging each other as if trying to get warmth to them.  “…I fear that if she doesn’t improve soon, she will sacrifice herself… “

“…and lose both of them.”  Alya finished for her.  Tikki nodded before continuing.

“And any happiness she could have had.”  Tikki shuddered at the thought.  “She’ll be broken, Alya…and I don’t think she’ll be able to come back from it!”

 

Adrien had been trying to work up the courage to tell Marinette who he was, but the media still had not let up on Chat Noir.  Though months had gone by, the populace was still weary of him and many reporters and news stations had taken a stance on belittling him constantly. 

He had wanted to wait until he had earned his way back into their good graces, but he had begun to notice something.  Marinette was changing.  That beautiful and captivating smile he had grown to treasure and need, was waning.  Her eyes, that had once been bright and full of heavenly light when he was with her, had dulled and become shadowed.  And though she wouldn’t admit it, he could sense something coming between them.  It was as if the wall that Ladybug had up, was now coming between him and Marinette, blocking him from her, like she didn’t want to be with him anymore.  The thought tore him to his core, causing him to shake in terror.  He couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t!  He loved her far too much to just let her go.  He needed her, and he was willing to do anything he had to keep her with him, even if he had to fight for her!

“I’m going to tell her.”

“Huh?”  Plagg looked up at him from his block of cheddar cheese.  Nino, whom had been eating a sandwich on the couch while watching the new season premiere of ‘Into the Badlands’, turned to look at his bud.

“I’m going to tell Marinette that I’m Chat Noir.”

Nino’s eyes showed concern as Plagg choked on his cheese.

“WHAT?!”  Plagg spluttered as he finally swallowed.  Adrien couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Plagg, you already knew I was planning to tell her.”

“Duh!  But-why now?!  I thought you were waiting for the media to wise up?”

“Yeah.”  Nino piped in.  “Why are you going to tell her now, bro?” 

Adrien gave out a sigh that seemed almost pain filled to his two friends.

“Because she deserves to know…and…”  Plagg waited.

“And?”

Adrien didn’t answer.  He couldn’t even look at either of the two in the room with him.  Nino stood and walked over to the table.

“Dude, is something wrong between you and Marinette?  Did something happen?”  Adrien let out another sigh.

“I don’t know.  She’s…changed.  I don’t know why, but it almost seems like she doesn’t want to be near me anymore, or at least, she’s not herself when we’re together.”  Nino and Plagg exchanged a raised eyebrow.

“Aaaand you think telling her you’re Chat Noir is going to change that?”  Plagg asked him with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Dude, she’s probably just tired.  She is trying to run a very competitive business and take online classes for fashion design school…which by the way, is also very competitive.”  Adrien shook his head.

“No.  It’s not that.  I can’t explain it really, but it’s almost like she’s hiding something from me…like…I don’t know!  I just…I just can’t lose her!”  He looked directly at Nino.

Plagg and Nino exchanged another glance before looking back at their friend.

“I hate to say it man, but do you think Marinette might be upset that you’ve never told her you love her?”  Adrien’s eyes went wide as he spun to look at his friend’s eyes.  “I mean, it is something that girl’s really need to hear, ya know?  Just to know that you actually feel the same way about them?  Maybe she thinks that you don’t really return her feelings and she doesn’t know what to do… and I know you would never do it bro, but maybe she feels like she’s being used?”

Adrien couldn’t believe his ears.  The fact that what Nino said actually made sense to him was amazing in itself, but even more so, was how well it seemed to fit Marinette’s sudden personality change!  Maybe the one thing she needed more than anything, was just for him to let her know how he truly feels for her.

Plagg watched as Adrien sat wide eyed and unmoving. 

“Hey, I think you broke him!”  Adrien didn’t move, but his voice was clear as he spoke, his eyes unmoving as they focused on something in the far distance.

“I’m an idiot!”

“Agreed.”  Both Plagg and Nino spoke at the same time.  The two looked at each other in stunned shock.

“Oh...”

“…my…”

“…Gaaahhh!” 

Plagg looked like he was going to throw up, whereas Nino felt like he was coated in a thick slime of some type.

“I need to go wash my mouth out!”  Plagg shouted before zipping off towards the bathroom.

Nino stood frozen in place.

“I- can’t believe I actually agreed with-with Plagg!”  He dramatically began to wipe his arms as if ridding himself of something dirty.  “Dude!  I feel so- Ugh!”

Adrien was trying not to pay attention, but found it impossible, his face clearly showing the humor and shock he found in it all. 

When Plagg finally returned and informed Adrien that he needed a new tooth brush, Adrien taking a moment to berate him, Adrien became very serious.  Nino was the first to break the tension in the room.

“So you’re going tell Mari, bro?”  Adrien nodded.

“Tomorrow.  I’m going to tell her everything tomorrow.” 

Nino nodded in understanding.  Adrien noticed Plagg was being strangely quiet and not looking at him.

“Plagg?”  The cat kwami glanced at his chosen from the corner of his eye.  Seeing Adrien’s questioning gaze, he groaned with a roll of his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve tried to make you keep it a secret from her!”  Adrien groaned in response.

“C’mon Plagg.  I really need to do this!”  Plagg pretended not to care.

“Whatever.  Just do it already so we can move on from this drama!”  Nino and Adrien locked eyes, Nino shrugging in response.

“You heard the ink blob, man.  Do it!”

Adrien leaned back in his chair, ignoring the shouting match Plagg and Nino were having. 

Tomorrow.  Tomorrow, he was going to tell Marinette who he was.  Tomorrow, he was going to tell Marinette just how much he loved her!

 

It was the next morning when Marinette was awoken by her phone. She groaned as she listened to the tones of her Twinkle ringtone on her iPhone 6, reaching for it feebly.  Being temporarily blinded by the bright screen when she tried to look at who was calling, her groan increased in volume.  Last night had not been any different for her, the weight in her chest still present and only getting worse.  Thinking better than chance a second glance at the bright screen again, she pressed talk and put the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”  Her voice was groggy and dry, her mouth feeling parched from snoring. 

“Good morning Marinette.”

Of all the voices she was expecting to hear, for some reason, it wasn’t her boyfriend’s. 

“Mm?  Oh, hey Adrien.”

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”  Marinette sat up in her bed.

“Wha-?  Oh-no.  No I was already…sigh…ugh, yes.”  Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at how she sounded.  Even as exhausted as she sounded, he still loved the sound of her voice.

“I’m sorry princess.  If I had known, I would have let you get your beauty rest.  Though, you of all people need it the least.” 

Marinette felt the weight in her chest lift slightly at his passion filled words to her.  She smiled warmly as he continued.

“I was wondering if there was a chance you would care to join me for coffee this morn?  My treat of course.”

“Adrien…you already spend too much on me as it is.  I’ll buy my own coffee, ok?”  Adrien tutted over the phone.

“You are worth far more than any amount of money in this world Marinette, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t pay for your coffee while you’re with me?”

“One who wants to keep his girlfriend happy.” she replied good naturedly, his compliment warming her heart.  Adrien sighed.

“Ok.  How about who ever arrives first buys?  I’ll meet you at Le Cairn Coffee Shop.  Ready, set, go!”

“Wait, Adrien!”  But he had already hung up. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she stood up.  Well, if he was going to pull that stunt on her, then he would be waiting on her for a while.  With a smirk, she grabbed her towel and headed for the shower. 

What was supposed to be a relaxing moment however, turned into exactly the opposite for her.  The peaceful moment was ruined by the return of the weight she had felt for the past many weeks.  Adrien, Chat Noir…her hands went to her hair, gripping into her scalp, trying to escape the torment of her confused emotions.  It was getting worse and she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

When she arrived at the coffee shop, Adrien was waiting for her.  Seeing her walk in, he stood to meet her.  His bright smiling face suddenly waivering as he took in her appearance. 

Her eyes were red and puffy, clearly from crying.  Dark circles were clearly apparent under those same eyes, and her smile was clearly a mask, unreal and a lie.

His heart broke at the idea that he had done all of this to her.  Upon her eyes meeting his, he gave her the warmest smile he could possibly give.  Walking forward, he embraced her, his cheek pressed against the top of her head and his hands stroking her back comfortingly.  As they made their way to the table he already had, she finally spoke.

“Have you been here long?”  Adrien shook his head.

“I only got here a few minutes ago.”  When she looked at him confused, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, refusing to make eye contact with her.  “I was trying to let you arrive first…you were kinda passionate about paying for yourself earlier, so…” 

Marinette couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. 

“Hey!  I was trying to be courteous.”  Though Marinette giggled at his words, he couldn’t help but note how hallow they sounded. 

After placing their orders, Adrien looked directly at Marinette.  Noticing his stare, Marinette became clearly uncomfortable.

“Are you ok Marinette?  Be honest with me.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but notice the concern and hurt in his voice.  She knew he knew that there was something bothering her; she had done a poor job of hiding it.  The pain in her chest only increased as she realized it was her fault he sounded so hurt now.  She felt like crying again, the pain almost too much to bear.  She had hurt Chat Noir her partner, and now she was hurting Adrien, the boy she loved!  She didn’t deserve either of them!

Adrien saw her tense up, her eyes now beginning to fill with moisture.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?!  You can tell me!  I’m here, just tell me what’s hurting you?  Please…!”  When she didn’t immediately answer, his gazed fell to the table.  “…is it because of me?”

Marinette’s eyes shot open in shock at his words.

“NO!”  Her shout caused many in the shop to look at them. 

Cringing slightly, she lowered her voice.

“No Adrien, it’s not something you did.  You’ve been perfect to me.  I’m just…”  She gave a sigh after a short and painful pause.  “…I’m just trying to figure somethings out is all.  It’s just been really difficult and confusing.”

Adrien looked at her in surprise.  He was sure it had something to with him…but then again, maybe it still did.  He knew Marinette was not above keeping the truth hidden to make others feel better.  Trying to make eye contact with her, he spoke softly.

“Mari, please tell me what’s wrong.  I’m here for you.  I want to help you if you’ll let me?”

Marinette shook her head, trying to smile at him reassuringly, but was failing miserably, tears now falling over her cheeks.

“This isn’t something you can help me with Adrien.  I’ve got to figure this out on my own.  Please believe me, I wish you could…I really wish you could!  But until I do…”  Her voice was close to a sob now, the tears falling uncontrollably down her face.  “…until I do, I think we need to take a brea-!”

“ **Don’t you dare finish that sentence Marinette!** ” Adrien cut her off, his own tears now threatening to fall from his green eyes.

Marinette couldn’t bare seeing Adrien on the verge of tears, the pain in his face clearer than a freshly cleaned window.

“I don’t know what you’re going through, but it’s obvious that it’s hurting you, and I can’t stand seeing you in pain like this.  I hate it!  I hate seeing unhappy or hurt or in pain, but I don’t want you to think you have to be alone to fix this.  I want to be with you, no matter what!  I want to be with you when you’re at your best and when you’re at your worst.  I want to be there to comfort you when you’re upset, or when you just need someone to listen to you.  When you’re sad or angry, or when you’re happy and full of that joy that I’ve seen you give others…”

Adrien paused to grab Marinette’s hand in both of his, his water filled emerald eyes locked with her water filled blue-bell ones.

“Marinette, I have never told you this, but not because I didn’t want to!  I’ve been waiting to tell you for so long, but I didn’t just want to say it- to say it.  I wanted to say it to you when you would know how much I meant it!”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide at the determination in his voice and words.  Adrien reached over and wiped her tears, his hand softly held against her cheek, his other hand still holding hers, letting his tears fall unattended. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I love you!”

A strangled gasp escaped from Marinette’s throat.

“I love you more than I can possibly say Marinette!”  He paused to take a quick breath.  “And there is nothing that I will not do for you.” 

Tears trickled down both of their faces. 

He had said it!  He had finally said it! 

Marinette couldn’t speak.  She couldn’t feel the weight in her chest anymore.  Her mind was blank, but at the same time, exploding. 

Adrien leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, both of their eyes closing as they soaked in their closeness.

“Please don’t push me away My Lady!”

Marinette’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes opening wide.

‘What did he just say-?!’

**BOOM!**

 

Earlier that day:

“NO!”

Garfield screamed at his computer screen, watching his character fall over dead.  He had been practicing all night for the Call of Duty Online Tournament, only to be eliminated in the semifinals.

“No!  C’mon!  The stupid button wouldn’t do what I told it too!”

Ripping off his head set, he wished he could just chuck them across the room, but considering how much he spent on them, he knew he couldn’t.  Not to mention what his mom would say to him for throwing such a tantrum. 

Rage consumed him as he read the comment box at the bottom left corner of the monitor screen.

‘Dude got his *** Owned!’

‘1 2 3 BOOM!  He dead!’

‘OMG that was just brutal’

‘Why did that guy even join this tournament?’

Garfield turned around to look at his room.  The walls were covered in posters of war games and movies.  Rambo, Alien, Commando, The Expendables, Call of Duty, Missing in Action…  Action figures and collectibles covered his shelves.  A couple airsoft guns hung strategically above his bed frame.

Walking over, he picked up his Rambo III collectors knife, swinging it back and forth as his anger slowly turned into hurt before sitting down on his bed.  He was so mad that he wanted to cry.

“I’m the best!  I should have won that match!  Stupid keyboard!  I mean, how could I have lost…”

“Ahhh, perfect!  The rage is strong with this one!  A perfect champion to deal with my two problems.”

Garfield was still brooding when the dark butterfly landed on the knife he was holding.

“Artillery!  I am General Hawkmoth!  It’s true you are the best, and that’s why I’ve reached out to you.  I have a problem that only someone of your caliber can deal with.  I will provide you with whatever you need.  Prove to me you’re the best and defeat Chat Noir, and bring me his miraculous!  Once he’s eliminated, Ladybug will soon follow.  Do we have a deal?”

“Sir, yes sir!”  The purple glow of the akuma’s dark magic engulfed Garfield.

 

Present:

The entire coffee shop shook at the force of the explosion.  Adrien and Marinette both fell from their chairs to the ground, Adrien clutching Marinette to him protectively.  Several tables with dishes and full cups fell on their sides while people grasped at anything sturdy to help them stay upright, some screaming in terror and others in pain as hot liquid met exposed skin.  Adrien felt Marinette’s hands grip into his shirt tightly as another explosion sounded in the distance, followed by a sound everyone knew, but no one expected to hear. 

Adrien recognized the bone chilling sound from several films he had seen.  An assault rifle!

“Chat Noir!  Show yourself you miserable excuse for a fighter!”

An akuma.

Adrien quickly pulled Marinette to their feet.

“We need to get out of here.  Now!”  The two hurried towards the front of the coffee shop.

He was so concentrated on keeping Marinette safe, he failed to see her demeanor change.  No longer crying, her face was hard and focused.  Marinette knew it was an akuma after the first initial explosion.  She knew she needed to find a place to transform, but she didn’t want to leave Adrien in the danger zone. 

Once outside, the two gaped at the damage around them.  It truly took on the appearance of a war zone.  The sounds of screams and machine gun fire nearby brought them back.

“Marinette!”  Adrien grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her straight the eyes.  “Run.  Go hide until this is over!  I’ll come find you when it is!”  Marinette looked at him in shock.

“What are you going to do?!” Another explosion sounded in the distance.  Adrien looked towards it before quickly looking back to her.

“Just go!”  As she began turn and leave, he stopped her.  “Marinette...”  Reaching forward, he hooked the back of her head and brought their lips crashing together.

Though still in shock at his words, Marinette couldn’t help but return the passionate and desperate kiss.  When Adrien finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Be safe please…and know that I love you more than my own life!”  With a last quick peck on her lips, he took off running towards the screams.

Marinette stood dumbfounded at his words, until Tikki shouted in her ear.

“Marinette!  The akuma!”

“Oh!  Right!”

Running down an alley, she shouted for her transformation.  Within moments, she was standing on top of a building looking down at the akuma.

“Ladybug!”  Chat Noir landed next to her.  Without looking at him, she spoke sharply.

“We need to end this quickly Chat.  No puns right now, ok.” 

Chat Noir was slightly taken aback by her harsh words, but he had to agree that this was a serious matter that needed to end.  Though they had faced many akumas over the years, not one of them had an actual gun!  He nodded to her before speaking. 

“Let’s hurry!  I need to get back to my girlfriend soon and make sure she’s alright!”

Though he didn’t know it, his words caused the weight in Marinette’s chest to return.

‘No!’ she thought forcibly.  ‘I don’t have time for this right now!  I’ve got to find Adrien and make sure he’s safe.  I can’t worry about Chat right now!’

Shaking her head quickly, she jumped down to confront the akuma, Chat following her.  The akuma glanced at the two heroes as they landed, a smirk growing on his chiseled features. 

The akuma was dressed in ripped urban camouflage, and stood well over six feet tall. Bearing a strong resemblance to Arnold Schwarzenegger, his chest and arms were huge and ripped, green and brown paint over them.  A red bandana was tied around his head, the tails hanging beyond his intensely broad shoulders.  Two bandoliers were strapped x-wise over his chest, one solid of bullets, the other full of grenades.  On his waist was a side arm and a very large knife.  He held an older model Stoner 63 machine gun with a large drum magazine in his left hand, his right ready to throw a grenade. 

“I knew if I caused a big enough scene, you would show your face!”  The two heroes couldn’t help but growl at how he made light of destroying so many buildings and hurting people unnecessarily.  

“Calm down bug.  I’m not here for you…yet.”  Ladybug’s eyes grew wide at his words.

That meant… 

Chat didn’t flinch, his gaze now as hard as granite.  The akuma grinned.

“Before this day is over, I’ll have a cat skin on my wall, and a ring of power for my commander.”

“ _Like heck you will!_ ”  Chat Noir shouted.

Without further ado’s, the fight commenced.

The two heroes jumped and dodged with incredible gymnastic feats, dodging the akumas never ending supply of bullets.  The two split up, both trying to flank the akuma, but were unable to get close due to his firepower.  If he wasn’t shooting at them, he was hurling a grenade.  Though their suites could stop bullets, their exposed faces couldn’t.  Not to mention that the impact of the bullets still hurt…bad.  And the blast from the grenades still could lift them off their feet and throw them against various objects.  The akuma shouted as he drew a colt 1911 out of his holster, now shooting from both hands at his opponents.

“I’m Artillery!  I’m the best at what I do!  I’m unbeatable!”

Ladybug was taking heavy fire as she hid behind a truck. 

Her yo-yo had proved to be not very effective against the onslaught of bullets when she tried to rush the akuma, spinning it in front of her as a make shift shield.  The sheer force behind the bullets forced her yo-yo to stop spinning, making her make a quick escape to behind said truck.

“C’mon Chat Noir!  Where’s the demon of Paris now?!  Are you afraid to face me?!”  Chat bitterly bit back a retort.  That was the nickname a few news stations had given him after his…incident.  Some people had been outraged by the insult, Ladybug verbally being one of them and spoke out for their hero, but they were so few it didn’t make much a difference.

“Show me your true strength, you excuse for a hero!”  The akuma kept up his bravado as he shelled the truck Ladybug hid behind.  Chat could feel his anger welling up, but held it in, determined to not let his rage take over again as he tried to think of a way to get close to Artillery.

Ladybug looked around wildly.  Her mind wasn’t in the fight as she looked everywhere for any sign of Adrien, hoping he was alright.  She had last seen him running towards the akuma, but hadn’t seen him since.  She needed to know he was safe. 

“Ladybug!” 

Chat had tried to attack Artillery while he was concentrated on her, but had been spotted and had to quickly take cover behind the truck with her, dodging a new array of bullets now directed at him.

“This akuma is about to blow us away!  Literally!”  Ladybug groaned internally at his obvious pun.  She really didn’t need to be dealing with him right now.

“What’s the plan?” she shook her head.  She honestly didn’t have one!

Gritting her teeth and putting her hands on her head, she tried to concentrate over the loud sounds of the two guns.  Chat looked at her in concern.  He had never seen her like this.

“Ladybug?”  Ladybug blocked out his voice out.  She couldn’t concentrate on forming a plan with him talking to her and the thought of Adrien being in danger plaguing her mind.  She needed to end this quickly so she could go find him.

Suddenly, the guns stopped firing.  Chat’s ears twitched, a new sound of metal on stone reaching them.  Looking down, he saw an HE grenade roll past the car next to them.

“ ** _Ladybug!  Watch Out!_** ”  Chat pushed her with all his might, throwing her several yards.

A sudden flash of light enveloped them.  Ladybug felt herself suddenly being picked up and thrown by a huge amount of force.  Landing roughly on a pile of rubble, she blinked her eyes open.  Her ears rang as she groaned, trying to move.  She felt as if she had been hit by a bus.  Taking deep breathes, she turned onto her stomach and looked up.

What she saw froze her blood.

Chat laid on the concrete unconscious some distance away from the no destroyed truck, his body unmoving.  He had taken the full force of the blast in an attempt to save her.  Artillery, his weapons now holstered and across his back, was slowly approaching him, a cigar now lit in his mouth.

The akuma grinned as he stood over his victim, a deep chuckle escaping from his throat as he slowly reached down to grab Chat Noir by his throat.

Ladybug struggled to get up, intent on saving her partner, but a sudden sharp pain came from her side, causing her to gasp and fall back on all fours.

Dragging Chat, Artillery walked to the center of the street.  A pile of rubble was there, and Artillery stood on the top of it.  His arm muscles bulged as he held Chat Noir up in front of him by his throat.  Chat’s eyes began to crack open slightly, too dazed to even be able to lift his hands.  Artillery turned and smiled savagely at Ladybug.

She watched in terror as he drew a large knife from a sheath.  The blade glowed purple as it cleared the sheath.

‘The akuma!’ she thought in alarm. 

With all her might, she tried to crawl to her feet to save her partner, terror clear on her face.  Artillery turned back to Chat Noir.  Chat’s eyes were unfocused and dilated.  The akuma opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as a yo-yo wrapped around his arm.

Turning, he saw ladybug holding the string, her legs trembling as she tried her best to remain standing.  Artillery looked at her, then to the yo-yo wrapped on his arm.  A snort came from his nose.  With a hard pull, he dragged Ladybug forward, causing her to fall forward and onto her stomach.  The akuma looked back at Chat.

“So weak…!”  he spoke, blowing a puff of smoke into his face.

With a hard and swift thrust, Artillery stabbed Chat in the chest.

All time seemed to freeze for Ladybug.  A scream that she couldn’t hear tore from her throat.  Chat’s eyes flinched in pain as the blade withdrew from his body.  Artillery raised his nose as he let go, watching Chat fall limp onto the rubble mound.  Tears streamed down Ladybug’s face as she watched a nightmare happening. 

A purple butterfly outline appeared over Artillery’s face.

“Excellent work Artillery!  You truly are the best!  Now, get his miraculous!  Bring it to me!”

Still holding the knife, its blade now red with blood, Artillery bent over.

“The demon of Paris?” he whispered, another puff of black smoke hitting Chat in the face.  “Heh, not worth my time.”  A hand suddenly gripped the knife blade. 

Chat looked up at him weakly, red now coming from his mouth and nose.  His eyes bore into the akuma as he brokenly whispered a response.

“Cata-clysm!”  The akuma’s eyes widened in shock.

The fabled black cloud formed around Chat’s hand, the same hand that was holding onto the blade.  An explosion of black light filled the air, throwing the akuma far back into a building, the knife now shattered on the ground.  A purple butterfly appeared and fluttered up into the air.

Ladybug ignored the butterfly and limped quickly over to Chat.  Falling next to him, she cradled his head in her arms.

“Chat!  Chat?”  There was no response.  “Come on Chat!  Stay with me!  Please stay with me…!”  But the once bright green eyes she had come to know were now clouded and dull.

Artillery groaned as he stood.  Looking up, he saw the dark butterfly flapping in the air.  Jumping quickly, he caught it in his hands.  Sirens of police units and swat could be heard getting closer, but when they arrived, artillery was gone.

Tears streamed down Ladybug’s cheeks as she held Chat Noir to her chest, the ugly gash on his own now covered by her hand.  Suddenly, she sat up.

“Lucky Charm!”  She threw her yo-yo in the air.  She didn’t wait to see what the object was as she threw it in the air again. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

She watched intently as the magic repaired the city.  When it came over Chat, she prayed for a miracle. 

When the magic cleared away, Chat’s suit was repaired and the blood was gone…but there was no sign of life in his now closed eyes.  She put a hopeful ear to his chest to listen for the faintest heart beat…but none came.

“CHAAAATTTT!” she screamed in broken despair, clutching him close to her.

And ambulance arrived within moments.  The paramedics rushed towards her, but stopped at her upraised hand. 

It was too late. 

She held him close to her, rocking back and forth as she wept.

When she heard the warning sound of her miraculous, she picked him up and carried him to the waiting paramedics.  Taking him from her quickly, they put him in the ambulance, shouting at each other as they drove quickly towards the hospital.  Ladybug watched as the ambulance sped away and disappeared around the corner, its wailing sirens still clear to hear, but steadily growing fainter.

Alya held her phone up, her camera man behind her, tears falling down her face.  A hand was over her trembling lips, her ring shining in the light.

Ladybug turned to look at her, her face ashen, before swinging away, tears in her lost gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Peaks out from cage) I know guys, but please, I am asking you to trust me! Everything is already planned, and I'm asking you to just trust me to the end!
> 
> Ok guys, I know it's been 2 months, but I haven't had a chance to write. I should have some time now so hopefully I'll have something by June. I'm sorry for the delay!!


	15. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immmmm Baaaaacccckkkkk! I told you I was going to finish this story! And I will! Im sorry its been so long since i last posted a new chapter...5 months to be more precise. I had a lot going on. Got a new job, my truck went out on me, finacials been tight, borrowed car went out on me, dad went to icu, sister with her two kids came to vistit (both under the age of two), and to top it all off, i got hit with a severe case of writers block! Im sure Im forgetting something, but hey, i finally finished the next chapter baby! Hope you like it.

Alya raced home as fast as she could.

Unfortunately, her job had kept her away for nearly two hours.  She had desperately tried to get away sooner, even resorting to begging- saying that what she had seen had traumatized her too much!  And in truth, it had slightly, but her superiors were adamant.  She was the only reporter that had gotten close enough for any decent footage, and they expected a full debriefing.

Alya practically crashed through the apartment door, tears already threatening to fall again.  Marinette had been alone for far too long.  The whole way home, she had cursed her misfortune of not being able to be there for her.

“Mari…!”

No response came, but then again, she didn’t really expect one.  Her eyes wildly looked around the room before they found her. 

Marinette was laying untransformed on the floor, half way curled up to being in the fetal position.

Alya hurried over next to her and fell to her knees…but Marinette didn’t budge.  Looking closely, Alya was shocked not to see any tears in her friends wide, now dry, eyes.  Alya quickly looked about for any sign of Tikki.  It took a moment, but her moisture filled brown eyes finally found the little red kwami across the room on a small book shelf, her face hidden by a few standing books. Sudden little gasps met her ears, confirming that the little red fairy was crying softly to herself. 

Reaching over, Alya pulled Marinette onto her lap, turning her to where her face met her stomach.  She hugged her softly, stroking her hair that was now free from her usual pigtails.  No sound or movement came from her.  Alya couldn’t help but internally pray that it was not what she feared…

Marinette was broken.

The three friends stayed together, none speaking a single word.  Tears fell from Alya’s eyes as Tikki’s small sobs met her ears.  Marinette didn’t move or make a sound until a few hours later.  It was a sudden small intake of breath that caught Alya’s attention.  Looking down, she saw the blue haired heroine make a move to sit up.

“Marinette!”  Marinette made no effort to respond to her worried friend.  Sitting up, her gaze was the same, lost and unfocused. 

Dry and red blue-bell eyes met wet and water filled brown ones.  No words were spoken as the two embraced each other. It was several seconds before Marinette’s small dry voice broke through the silence of the room.

“…Alya…?”

“I’m so…so sorry Marinette.” 

That was all it took for the dams to break.  Sobs suddenly wrecked through Marinette, her body shaking uncontrollably with every sob that came.  Tikki came out from behind the books before slowly making her way over to the two, her big eyes still leaking tiny droplets of blue water.  As tenderly as she could, she pressed her head against her chosen’s, her tiny nubs grasping at the dangling blue hair, trying to be there as best she could for her best friend.

When Marinette’s sobs died away, Alya stood to go and pour them a few small glasses of soda to help them recover from the shock.  After a few sips, Marinette turned to Tikki, her eyes now even more red than before. 

“T-Tikki…”  The kwami hadn’t yet let go of her chosen’s hair, which was now soaked from her tears.

“Tikki…”  Marinette’s voice was barely over a whisper and hoarse.  Tikki reluctantly pried herself away from Marinette, her eyes unable to meet her best friends.  Marinette sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve before she spoke again.

“What…what happened?  What happened Tikki?”  Her eyes started to fill with tears again as her voice became increasingly louder.  “How could that happen?!  Our suites are supposed to be invincible!   You said they were invincible!”

For a moment, the little red kwami turned away from her, her face hidden from Marinette’s view.  Marinette was unsure if it was because she didn’t know the answer, or if she knew the answer and just didn’t want to say.

“I…”  Tikki turned back towards her, her gaze going from the floor to her-and then back to the floor.   Alya sat down on the couch, very curios in Tikki’s answer as well.   Both girls stared intently as they waited for the magical being’s insider opinion.  Or fact.  Whichever.

The kwami glanced between the two girls as she spoke softly.

“I think it was because of the akuma…”  Seeing her chosen’s face turn to painful confusion, she continued quickly.  “Your suites are invincible to normal earthly things…but you also know that they are not protective against dark magic, or any magic used evilly.”

Marinette’s eyes widened at her words. 

“That’s why Chat Noir always got controlled when he was ever hit by an akuma…or when Pixilator shot you with his camera.”  Alya nodded her head in understanding.  Marinette however seemed to be even more confused.

“Then why didn’t your magic heal him?!”  Her voice was loud and accusing.  Tears were again streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks.  The anger in her voice made the kwami cringe.

“Marinette…” Alya made as if to stand, but a wave from Tikki stopped her.

“It didn’t work because his suite stopped my magic.”  Marinette’s mouth worked up and down as she pitifully tried to process her friend’s words.  “Marinette…Chat Noir’s kwami and I are two parts of the same whole.  We are two halves that make up each other.  As such, our powers complement each other when we work together.  But also…it makes it to where our powers can’t be used against each other.” 

Tikki continued.  “Though your power is restoration and Chat Noir’s destruction, they are of the same power.  If you were attacked by Chat Noir’s power, or he yours, it would back fire and shut both of your transformations down immediately…like an overload on a computer…”

Alya’s eyes widened at this revelation. 

“To prevent us from ever being used against each other, we were made so our powers couldn’t effect each other.  Only the parts of your bodies that are not protected would be exposed to any attack.”

Marinette looked to the ground before suddenly looking back up again.

“So when Chat Noir was controlled by an akuma and he tried to use his cataclysm on me, it wouldn’t have done anything to me?”  Tikki nodded.

“Unless he touched a part of you that my suite didn’t protect, it would have backfired on him and forced him to detransform within the next five minutes.  You too.”  Marinette shook her head at the new knowledge.

“But if your magic doesn’t affect him, how could it have taken away the akuma’s influence on him, or transformed him back from looking like Reflecta-to himself?!”  Tikki took a deep breath.

“It didn’t so much as affect **him** , as much as the akuma’s **power**.  Whenever an akuma was controlling him, its power was not _in_ him, as much as _on_ him.  My magic simply just removed it, allowing him to be free of its influence.  It was only slightly different with the akuma Reflecta.  Her transformation of him took away his miraculous, thus the protection it had on him.  My magic was able to restore his miraculous and remove the dark magic on him.  And before you ask, the situation with you and Pixilator is the same.  His blasts removed the protection my suit had on your arm and leg, thus allowing my magic to heal you.”

Marinette was finding everything hard to process, but she somehow was managing.

“So…when the akuma was in the knife…” her voice choked at the memory.  Tikki nodded.

“If it had been a regular knife, it wouldn’t have penetrated Chat Noir’s suite…however, because it was possessed by the akuma, its dark magic was able to remove the protection his miraculous gave his suite, a-allowing the knife to-”  She couldn’t finish.

Marinette sank down on to the floor, the stress and sorrow too much again.

She had failed.

She had failed to protect her partner!  She had failed to capture the akuma.  She had failed to protect Paris…she had just- just- failed!

Tikki saw the shift in her best friend’s eyes and quickly floated to be in front of her.

“Marinette.  Don’t blame yourself anymore.  You gave it your all to save Chat Noir.  I know.  I felt it.”  Marinette’s eyes didn’t meet her kwami’s.  Tikki was hesitant, but continued.

“Chat Noir is the black cat, the essence of bad luck, and you are Ladybug, the essence of good luck.  Because of that, he takes all your bad luck away and onto himself so that you can succeed.  Its…partially why he’s the one always getting hit by the akumas…” 

Marinette looked up suddenly, anger now rising from the despair that was pooling in her stomach.

“…You…you mean…he gets hurt- _because of me_?!”  Tikki quickly shook her head.

“No.  Not exactly.  Yes, he does take your bad luck away, but our magic doesn’t make sure bad luck happens to him.  He has to choose to take the hits for you.  He had to choose to take your bad luck away.  Without his consent, your bad luck- though little, would’ve stayed with you…and Chat Noir chose to.  More than almost any other miraculous user I have ever seen!”

Marinette couldn’t take anymore.  Her hands flew to her face as she screamed in agony.  Chat Noir had chosen to take the hits that should have been hers!  He chose to protect her with his life.  He gave it freely for her so many times!  The shock from Tikki’s words was too much. She couldn’t even cry she was so shocked. 

Alya sat stunned on the couch, her eyes and mouth agape.  Though she wanted to with every fiber in her, she refrained from jumping down next to Marinette and hugging close her again.  Marinette didn’t need her to touch her right now.  Silently, she prayed for her friend, begging God that this information wouldn’t be used to add the already large mountains of self-guilt in her.  Guilt for not giving Chat a chance…  Guilt for not taking him seriously…  Guilt for not being able to protect him…  Guilt for not telling him how she felt…  Alya prayed as hard as she could, hoping that Marinette would see the truth, that she was not to blame for any of it! 

Tikki slowly approached her best friend, gently laying a hand on her cheek.  Marinette’s red and wide eyes shook as they met the kwami’s.  Tikki allowed a soft smile to appear on her face.

“You have no reason to blame yourself Marinette.  Chat Noir made the choice to take the blows for you.  You couldn’t have stopped that…and you did everything you could to save him.  This is not your fault.”

Marinette’s lip trembled as the words melted into her broken heart. 

“Tikki…”  The little red kwami took hold of her nose and planted a tiny kiss on it before looking straight into her eyes.

“I am proud to call you my Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!  I’m proud of **you**.”

 

 

It was about an hour before dark when Ladybug landed in front of the Necker hospital, where Chat Noir had been taken by the ambulance.  As she landed, her mind couldn’t help but wonder.  Chat’s transformation was surely gone now…  Soon, she would know the true face of her partner, the one who constantly gave all of himself to protect and help her.  She couldn’t help but feel a little afraid at the idea of finally finding out who he was…they had made it such a point to never reveal themselves until possibly after Hawkmoth had been brought to justice...well, more like _she_ had made it such a point.  He had just bowed to her wishes.  She never expected she would find out like-this!

News reporters and police filled the front entrance of the hospital, the reporters, led by Nadia Chamak, trying to get past the wall of officers, constantly shouting questions that the police adamantly refused to answer. 

Upon seeing the spotted heroine landing, many reporters attempted to swarm her and bombard her with questions, but she had purposefully landed behind the row of courageous officers to avoid them at all costs.  She couldn’t handle them right now…probably not for a while.

Sabrina’s father, Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix, whom had also been akumatized once as Rogercop after the mayor had fired him for not performing an illegal search on Marinette after Chloe’s priceless bracelet had gone missing, was waiting and approached her.  The two hadn’t ever really gotten along with each other, but there was a great amount of respect shared between the two.  His face normally stuck in a professional frown, however this time, it was filled with compassion and a degree of sadness.  He, as well as a few other higher ranking officers with him, saluted her proudly as they reached her.  Ladybug was a little taken aback by their greeting, but quickly saluted them in return. 

“Mme. Ladybug,” Roger began.  “May we, the police force of Paris, express our deepest condolences at your loss.”  Ladybug couldn’t help but do her best to hold back the fresh tears that were now threatening to appear.

“Thank you sir.  All of you…thank you.”  Roger nodded before opening the front entrance for her.

“The doctors and specialists are waiting for you inside.  If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask.  Paris’s finest are at your disposal!” 

 

The white walls of the hospital echoed as she walked, her footsteps the only sound being made.  Ladybug’s legendary nerves of steel began to quickly fade, as she slowly made her way past the greeting counter, through the double doors, and down the eerily silent hallway. 

The silence was deafening to her.  The walls seemed to be closing in around her the further she went, as if the building itself wanted to swallow her whole, as if it was angry with her for waiting so long to come and see her partner.  Luckily, as she usually was while in the suit, a group of doctors stood waiting not too far down the hallway.  Upon seeing her, they were quick to greet her, each taking a turn to shake her hand and introduce themselves.

Something was wrong.

They were nervous.

A few of the doctors had averted their eyes, pointedly avoiding eye contact with her.  Any normal day, she would have just chalked it up to shyness or the intimidation of meeting a superhero…but today, was **_not_** a normal day.  Not to mention doctors normally were not so nervous about telling people what they needed to hear.  The doctor whom had been the first to greet her, seemed to notice her puzzled expression of their behavior and spoke first.

“Ladybug…when Chat Noir was brought to us, we rushed him to our emergency room, intent on doing everything we could to possibly save him...”  He paused for a second.  When she tilted her head in confusion, her eyes paining slightly, he forced himself to continue. 

“The first thing we did was to try and remove his costume so we could see the damage…but we were unable to do so.”  Ladybug had started shaking her head when he mentioned taking the suit off.

“Yeah.  The magic inside our miraculous’ makes it impossible for the suits to be removed.” She explained.  The doctor nodded, having already reached that conclusion the hard way.

“As we gathered later from researching the Ladyblog…” His shoulders slumped slightly in exaggeration.  “So, since we were unable to remove it, we decided to take him to get an MRI.  At least that way, there would be a chance to see through the suit…” 

Ladybug wondered if it was actually possible for technology to see beyond the magic in the suit. 

“…but, in order to use such a valuable and magnetic piece of equipment, all metallic objects have to be removed first.  We were able to remove his staff, but when we went to remove his ring…” his voice trailed off, his eyes also going elsewhere.

Ladybug’s heart hit her throat. 

Chat’s ring!  His miraculous! 

She mentally slapped herself.  She was such a fool!  She should have never let it out of her sight!  Ever!

“…It wouldn’t come off.” The doctor finished, snapping her back to the present.

“What?!” 

The doctor nodded.

“It wont come off.  And when we tried harder to pull it off, it shocked us…very badly.”  The doctor held up a bandaged hand to prove his point.  Ladybug’s eyes widened at their words.

“And that’s not the only thing.” Another doctor spoke up, drawing her attention.  “We also read on the Ladyblog that your powers are on a time limit after you have used your powers, is that correct?”  She nodded.

“Yes.  After we have used our special powers, we only have five minutes till we transform back.”  Ladybug was unsure if she should have told them such sensitive information, but since Alya had already blabbed about it all in an interview with her…oh well.  The doctor nodded.

“Well, his hasn’t worn off yet.”

Ladybug’s eyes flew open wide in shock.  It had been hours since he had used his cataclysm!  He should have detransformed by now. 

“We’ve decided to monitor him in our most secure room here, and wait for you to come and perhaps shed some light on this for us.”  She nodded, but her eyes gave away that she had no idea as to what was going on.  “However,” the doctor spoke, his voice now with a cautious tone that caused her body to stiffen in nervousness.  “about an hour ago, we began to notice something.  Something impossible.  Chat Noir’s body isn’t decomposing.”  He continued before Ladybug could react.  “There are several stages of decomposition when a body has...passed on.  The first is autolysis, rigor mortis following soon after it.  Now, it’s too soon for rigor mortis, the stiffening of the bodies joints and limbs, but we should at least be seeing signs of autolysis.  I won’t go into detail, but as many hours as it has been, there should be signs of this…and for some reason, there isn’t.” 

Ladybug shook her head; the information being given to her too much for her head.  Nothing was making sense about any of this.  Its true magic had never been easy for her to understand, but this was just ridiculous!

“Something else also began to happen around the same time we noticed this. Chat Noir’s suit…it…well, I guess the best way to say it would be to say that has begun to pulsate.  Like, it’s as if it has its own pulse!”  All the doctors nodded in agreement.  “A green light would appear and run like a ripple of water over his entire body every few minutes.  We tried to listen for any possible heartbeat, but when we put the stethoscope to his chest, the suit itself shocked us!  Granted, it was less powerful than when we tried to remove his ring but…let us show you.” 

Quietly, Ladybug followed them through the hospital, many of the nurses gazing at her in awe, and some, pity.  But she didn’t pay any attention to them.  She couldn’t.  Her mind was going wild. 

‘What was happening?  Was this normal with fallen miraculous users?  Would Tikki know what was going on?  Was the pulse because of Chat’s kwami?’ 

All too soon, they arrived at the room where Chat Noir was being monitored.  Two guards had been stationed outside the door, both checking all the doctor’s ID’s before turning to her.  Upon seeing her, their backs snapped straight and their eyes forward as they saluted her.  She saluted them in return, her eyes watering at their respect for her and her partner.  As they parted to make a way for her, she hesitated to go in, not wanting to see her partner like…this. 

“We’ll give you some time alone.  Just ask for any of us if you need anything.”  The doctor must have noticed her nervousness.  She mentally thanked him before turning the knob to enter the room.

When her eyes found him, her heart bled and froze at the same time. 

He was laid perfectly on the bed, his hands laid over each other on his stomach, his black ring with its green paw print visible.  She approached the bed, an overwhelming amount of emotions rising from within her.  As she reached his side, her eyes had already become watery again. 

As she looked at him, she couldn’t help but remember him as she had always known him.  His hair was the same blonde mess as it always had been when she saw him, and his suit the same design, but now…he was completely different.  There was no longer any smile on his face, or sound of laughter in his voice.  His eyes were closed, no longer showing bright and green as she remembered.  The golden bell he wore below his neck was silent, no longer tingling as he moved and jumped about from building to building.  His tail now laid motionless, running length wise down between his legs, not moving by itself as it usually did, like it had a mind of its own. 

No…this was not her Chat.  This couldn’t be her Chat Noir!

Cautiously, she reached out to touch his mask, the words of the doctors still fresh in her mind. 

Nothing.

Pulling back, she ran a hand through his hair, as she had done before at times when rewarding him, like he was an actual Chat.  He loved it when she did that for him.  She would sometimes be able to get him to purr for her.  She often teased him about it, making him pout.  He was so cute when he pouted like that.  Why hadn’t she given him more of those pettings?  Within moments, she was crying, her head resting on his chest. 

“I’m…I’m so sorry Chatton…”

It was an hour later before she knew she needed to leave.  The hospital would be closing soon.  She would probably be allowed to stay if she asked, being a superhero and all, but she would never use that as an excuse.  Leaning over, she laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.  She couldn’t-no, she refused to ever say goodbye to him, not like this.  Then, reaching over, she took hold of the ring.

It didn’t budge.

She pulled again, harder this time.  Immediately, something shocked her hand, causing her to let go quickly.  Looking down in shock, she saw the pads on his ring glowing a vibrant electric green color.  Suddenly, a pulse, the same color as the pads on the ring, emanated across his body, like a small wave.  It did it again every ten seconds or so.  Ladybug couldn’t help but stare in awe, wondering what was going on.  She quickly put her ear to his chest, hoping to hear something.  But nothing came.  She pulled back again, looking at his face one more time.

“I’ll be back Chatton.” 

Walking outside, she spoke with the doctors, telling them strictly to not allow anyone in to see him without her permission and that she would be back again the next day to visit him.  They all agreed and shook her hand one last time, letting her know they each were sorry for her loss.  As she left the building, several reporters and camera men pushed toward her.  But before any of them could get close to her, she through her yo-yo and swung away.

She needed answers, and the only person who might be able to answer them was the great guardian himself.  Master Fu.

Marinette’s mind was a jumbled mess.  There were too many things going on.  Too many emotions!  She decided she would go home first and ask Tikki if she knew what was going on first.  If she didn’t, then she would go see Master Fu.  If Tikki didn’t know, he would.

As she swung closer to her and Alya’s apartment, her mind went back to the battle earlier that day.  She wondered what had happened to the akuma Artillery.  He was gone when she had looked up after crawling over to her partner.  Where was he?  Where could he have gone and disappeared do quickly?  If anything was a consolation at this point, it was that nobody else had been hurt.  Everyone in Paris, at the moment, was safe.  Even Adrien had…wait…oh gosh!  Adrien!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? didnt I tell you to trust me? Just stick with me a little longer. As Ive said before, everything is already planned out. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fic, so I hope you are all enjoying it! I will be posting new chapters about every once a week, so nobody will have to wait long! And don't worry, i wont just stop all of a sudden and leave y'all on a cliff hanger. I finish what i start! This is based on the English version, so if things seem weird, its probably because of that.


End file.
